Black Legacy: Return To Hogwarts
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Serena Black returns to Hogwarts for her fourth year of school, along with her sisters Amber, Amelia, and Kendra. She is haunted by her visions more viciously this year as the Dark Lord looms to return. Sequel to Black Legacy. Ch. 21 is up!
1. Dear Father

_Dear Father, _

_I was ever so happy to receive your letter just now. I think I'm going crazy trapped in this tiny little cottage with five other people. The whole sharing a room thing with all of my sisters is starting to get annoying. Amber and I are at least talking now, I think she understands, in a weird sort of way, where I'm coming from about my visions. She's admitted that she doesn't blame me for Mother's death, and that's reassuring. The not so reassuring part is that she just blames you now. I have figured out how to tell her and Amelia that you're innocent. Speaking of Amelia we're still not talking. Well…she just down right hates me. I've tried to talk to her; I have, especially after what Remus said about keeping family close and safe and how I promised you I wouldn't be so hard on her…but Father, she's not reasonable at all. I think Draco is messing with her mind and making her into a complete and utter idiot._

_I'm sorry I haven't told either of them about you yet. I've tried several if not too many times. And so has Kendra. The moment never seems to be right, and we never really know how to go about saying it. With Kendra it was easy because I knew she'd believe me. I sometimes feel that I am closer to Kendra then I am to Amelia, my own twin. Do you think she could have been switched at birth? I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I know that it's a terrible thing to say, but I can't help thinking it._

_Has Kendra written you any letters yet? She was telling me that she wants to ask you questions but she's afraid to send you any letters. I've been encouraging her to write to you and I'm sure she will sooner or later. _

_Next week I'm going over to the Weasley's house, The Burrow. Harry and Hermione are there. Have you been staying in touch with Harry too? I know he looks up to you a lot Father, probably more then Kendra or I do. He and I are so very happy that you're innocent. Now we just wish we could prove it. _

_I'm happy to hear that you're safe and in somewhere comfortable where you don't think the Dementors will find you. Not a day goes by that I don't worry about you. But if you were caught I'm sure it'd be front page news. Not to mention that I think I'd have visions of it first, so I'd see it coming. _

_Speaking of my visions, I've been having a very odd one lately Father. I see a man make a skull and snake appear in the air out of smoke. The snake is slithering in and out of the skull's mouth. It is extremely creepy. I wake up every morning with a head ache, that usually tells me that it's going to happen soon. When I had visions about Mother's death they got more intense and I woke up with head aches when it was close to the night it actually happened. I think the head aches are a sign. What do you think? And do you have any idea what this floating skull and snake are? I have a gut feeling that says they're related to Voldemort…the eerie feeling I get when I see them tells me that. _

_Well, I must be going, I can hear Grandmama calling my name. Please be safe and I hope to hear from you soon. _

_So signed, your daughter, _

_Serena. _


	2. Sisters

Serena opened her eyes and squinted as bright light shined in through the curtains of the small bedroom. She sat up in her bed too quickly, and smacked her head on the bunk above hers. She groaned and fell back on the pillows of her bed with a sigh of annoyance.

"Idiot," she muttered opened her eyes and seeing little balls of light floating in front of her. She closed her eyes again. The head ache that had woken her was now worse.

As she sat up, more slowly this time, she thought about the dream she had been having. It was very odd. The only thing she saw was a man, holding a wand straight up in the air in the middle of the woods, while people's screams could be heard from far away and bright flashes of light appeared in the bushes and trees behind him. He said something that sounded like a horrid curse and green spat from the end of his wand. The green light shot up in the sky and took the shape of a skull with a snake running out of his mouth.

Serena shivered at the thought of dream and stood up in the bedroom. Another bunk bed was on the opposite side of hers and she noted that all three of her sisters were already awake. She grabbed some clothes and dressed, then headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

Her grandfather, Tim Belle was leaning of the Daily Prophet, the morning paper from London, England. Despite living just north of Dublin, Ireland, Tim and Katie Belle were very English. From Serena's understanding, they had moved to Ireland when Voldemort was still in power because Tim Belle was a muggle born wizard. Katie Belle was a pure blood witch from the Parrish line, but she moved for her husband's safety.

"Good morning," said Serena going to the small fridge and pulling out a milk jug. She poured herself some milk and put it back in the fridge.

"Hello Surry," Tim said calling her by her middle name like he had since she was born. "I hope you sleep well."

"Just fine Grandpapa," said Serena knowing that he was asking if she had had a vision in her sleep. She was about to tell him about the floating skull and snake when he folded the paper and put it down, the front page staring up at Serena. It was a picture of a giant floating skull and snake, just like in her dream. She grabbed the paper and sat down.

"What is this?"

"The Dark Mark," said Tim sadly. "That's no good Surry. Means, that the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are still out and about and willing to show that they're followers."

"The Dark Mark?" Serena repeated.

She was skimming through the article quickly. The Dark Mark had appeared after the Irish win of the Quidditch World Cup. Serena shuttered and jumped up.

"What has taken you child?" asked Katie, Serena's grandmother, as she entered the kitchen with bags of groceries and Serena nearly plowed her over.

"I just, sorry Grandmama," said Serena.

"Surry!" called Tim after her. "What's the matter?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione were supposed to be at the Cup!" shouted Serena as she moved down the hall into the bedroom. Her cat Normandy purred loudly from her basket for being disturbed again. Serena ignored her and moved to the desk where she wrote a quick note. She grabbed her sister's owl and tied the letter to his leg.

"Go!" she said waving her arms out the window. "Go!"

"Why are you harassing Tallinn?" asked a voice.

Serena turned around and saw her oldest sister Amber coming into the room with brown packages.

"What's all that?' asked Serena.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Had to send a letter to my friends."

"School books," said Amber putting the packages on her bunk and then throwing a few of them to the other beds. Serena didn't bother to open the books that were now lying on her bed.

"Did you all go with Grandmama?"

"Yea."

"Thanks for waking me," Serena said from the chair by the desk.

"We tried waking you," Amber said. "When we couldn't Grandma said to leave you. She said you were having a dream…"

Amber's voice trailed off. Despite the fact that her and Serena were on fairly good terms right now, since their Mother's death last April, Amber still seemed to be jealous that Serena had inherited the family gift of premonition.

A Parrish witch who had the gift passed it on to only one of her daughters. Serena's Grandmother had been given it by her Mother, she had given it to Serena's Mother, Alice, and Alice had passed it on to Serena; and someday Serena would pass it onto one of her daughters. Amber, Amelia and Kendra, Serena's sisters, were not given the gift.

"Were you having one?"

Serena blinked.

"Yea," she said. "About the Dark Mark, in the paper."

"So, it came true already?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I've been having it for most the summer."

"Did you see who set it off?"

"No Amber," Serena said with some annoyance. She had seen the wizard, but she honestly had no idea who he was. She knew Amber well enough to know that as soon as Amber found out that she had seen who set off the Dark Mark she would make her tell someone, and Serena didn't want to deal with that.

"Well," said Amber matter-of-factly. "If you do see him you should tell someone. That's what I would do…" She trailed off as she exited the bedroom.

Serena smiled and cocked her head back looking at herself in the mirror.

"Was I right, or was I right?" she asked then stood up.

She was surprised to see Amelia standing in the doorway. Serena frowned. Amelia, her twin sister, had turned her feelings towards Serena around so quickly after last year that Serena wasn't sure if she was playing a sick game or Amelia really hated her.

Serena felt partially responsible for Amelia's sudden, but very cold, shoulder. She hadn't given her twin a very easy time their last year at Hogwarts because she was dating Draco Malfoy, who Serena grew very easily to hate. Serena understood why her twin had fallen head over heels for Malfoy—he was gorgeous—she just didn't understand how she could still be head over heels for him after seeing how he treated and spoke about others.

Frankly, she was beginning to think that Amelia was actually turning to the dark side and becoming a Death Eater wanna-be like Malfoy and his pathetic school friends. This concerned Serena greatly, and was her main concern when Amelia was first sorted into Slytherian while she, Serena, was placed in Gryffindor. The concern grew when she began to date Malfoy, and now it was growing more with the chilly shoulder Amelia seemed to be giving her.

Amelia said nothing as she entered the bedroom, where the ever familiar glare that she always seemed to wear whenever Serena was within fifty feet greeted Serena. Serena bit her lip and watched her twin as she glided across the room towards the one of the two wardrobes.

No one would ever guess that Serena and Amelia were twins, let alone sisters. Serena was the black sheep of the family, with dark wavy hair and navy blue eyes like Sirius Black, the girls Father. The other three Belle girls were exact replicas of their Mother Alice Belle, with straight blonde hair and baby blue eyes. All girls shared pale complexions, but Serena's wasn't as fair and she had a natural pink tone to her cheeks. The other girls, especially Amelia, wore make-up to color their cheeks and lips and shadowed their eyelids. Serena had never touched make-up, nor did she wish to. She found it to be a waste of time.

More then their appearances, the twins attitudes and personalities were completely opposite of each other. They mixed together like oil in water, never really mixing at all. Serena thought her sister materialistic, snotty, a drama-queen, and a bitch, while Amelia portrayed Serena as a bitchy heartless ice queen who was in capable of expressing any human emotion. In each other's eyes they saw the same qualities—only the bad in each other—whether they'd admit it or not.

"You're not so different," Alice had said to them once when they were little, and Serena had retorted that if she was anything like Amelia she'd kill herself out of shame, making Amelia cry and break three glass vases with her uncontrollable witch powers. Alice had grounded Serena for so long that Serena learned to keep her thoughts to herself.

Amelia also believed Serena to be closed off, cold and overly defensive if someone insulted her. Serena would admit that these factors of her personality, though imperfections, were perfectly true. And she really had no desire to change them. Serena thought of herself as a better person then Amelia because she could admit that she was wrong and had flaws, while Amelia would do no such thing. If Amelia was wrong then she'd change the subject, hide the proof and pretend that she had shared the right answer or opinion from the beginning. She was a conniving little hypocrite.

"What are you looking for?" Serena finally asked.

"What business is it of yours?"

"I was just wondering because you had your head stuck in that wardrobe for nearly ten minutes."

Amelia stood up straight holding a pink top out in front of her.

"I still don't see how that makes it any of your business…"

"Oh," said Serena noticing the top. "Going out I see. Must be going to meet darling Draco." Serena made a gagging noise and Amelia turned to her with deadly blue eyes. Serena sat up straight and glared back at her.

"Is your face permanently stuck that way, or do you just get like that when I'm around?" she said with sting.

Amelia sighed and turned away.

"That's a very mature comment."

"And you're so mature to come up with a catchy comeback," said Serena standing up. "Seriously Amelia, if you have any hope of making it in the world you need to be able to slap words around with people."

"I think you do enough of it for the both of us," said Amelia putting the pink top back in the wardrobe and pulling out a white one. "You're so damn rude that you make Amber out to be an angel."

Ouch, thought Serena. That was a low comment. Maybe Amelia was better at this game then she thought. Serena would agree that Amber was just as much a pistol as she was and had a sharp knack for arguing with others, especially her sisters, but Serena strongly believed that she and her oldest sister were two different calibers, and Serena could blow Amber out of the water when it came down to a dirty fight.

"Grandmama won't let you out of the house in that," Serena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't see how that is your business either," said Amelia pulling off her current tee shirt and putting the white top on. It cut low and revealed the little cleavage she had. That was another difference between the twin sisters; Serena had grown a bust over the last two months, where as Amelia had barely broken out of a training bra.

"You're just arm candy. You know that, right?"

"Says you," said Amelia looking at herself in the mirror and fixing your hair. "And you're not really a very reliable resource these days Serena."

"Another good one Amelia," said Serena congratulating her sister on her retort. "Two points for you and one for me…I'm sure Draco will be impressed with your wit, if he ever lets you talk. And even if you did talk I'm sure he wouldn't hear a damn word you're saying. He doesn't strike me as the listening type."

"What does he strike you as, Serena?" questioned Amelia with annoyance and putting her hands on her hips. She was glaring at Serena from across the room, making Serena smile. She was starting to get under Amelia's skin.

Serena shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "A git, maybe?"

"Ah!" Amelia shouted out of frustration. "Take it back!"

"Oh," said Serena nearly laughing. "That's a mature come back…couldn't come up with anything better Amelia?"

"Shut your dumb mouth! You don't understand anything about boys or love or affection," snapped Amelia picking up a long cloak from out of the wardrobe. She slammed the wardrobe doors violently and began to walk towards the door. "You're not capable of love!"

"You're starting to sound like Amber," said Serena as her twin passed her.

"Well maybe she's right," Amelia said then left the room.

Serena sat back down at the desk and put her feet up on it. She leaned back in the chair and sighed as she waited for Tallinn to return with a response from Harry, Hermione or Ron. She put her hands behind her head just as there was the sound of shattering glass from down the hall in the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Amelia's voice.

Serena nearly fell out of her chair, but caught herself, and rushed out of the bedroom to see what Amelia was screaming about. She was half expecting to see her twin cowering in the corner of the kitchen because a spider had crawled across the windowsill, or an owl had swooped in too close to her head, nearly taking it off. But Amelia stood with her back pressed firmly against the counter, staring in horror at the kitchen fireplace.

"Amelia?" questioned Katie entering the kitchen from the sitting room at the front of the cottage. She was followed fearfully by Kendra, the youngest Belle daughter. Tim and Amber came running in from outside in the gardens, almost knocking Serena over as they tumbled in.

"What's the matter?" asked Tim looking around the kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley!" said Serena as her eyes fell on the kitchen fireplace. Mr. Weasley's head was floating amongst large green flames dancing around and licking his face. Serena had no doubt in her mind that Mr. Weasley's floating head had startled Amelia enough to make her scream and break a glass.

"Hello Serena," said Arthur Weasley.

Serena and her sisters had met Mr. Weasley about a year ago in Diagon Alley when they went shopping for their school supplies last summer. She had met him again on the platform in King's Cross station about a month prior. He had asked her if she would enjoy attending the Quidditch World Cup, which Serena had sadly turned down with great thanks.

"How is everyone?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Fine," said Serena. She knelt down in front of the fire. "What are you doing here?"

"Your letter just arrived here at the Burrow," he said. "I wanted to assure you that everyone is okay, perhaps a little shaken by the events. We were there after all, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were found at the scene of the Dark Mark."

"They couldn't have conjured it," said Tim who had stepped in behind Serena and was listening to her conversation.

"Oh, of course not!" said Mr. Weasley. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you know we were all okay, and we're looking forward to your arrival next week. Don't hesitate to come early if you wish."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," said Serena. "That's kind of you."

"I'm supposed to meet Draco in fifteen minutes!" said Amelia. "I can't very well do that if the fireplace is being used!"

"I apologize for startling you," said Mr. Weasley looking at Amelia. "Drop us a line the morning of the day you plan to come," he added to Serena. "And we'll see you soon. The three say hi."

"Tell them I say hi back," said Serena smiling and waving. "I'll see you soon Mr. Weasley."

"Bye Serena."

A flame danced up and suddenly his face was gone. The kitchen cleared out slowly.

"Make sure you're home for dinner," said Katie to Amelia as she walked to the fireplace.

"Excuse me Serena," snipped Amelia. "I need to get in there."

"You should stay there," hissed Serena under her breath with annoyance at her sister's rudeness. She laughed in her head, and Serena was more rude then Amber? Amelia was starting to give Serena and Amber a run for their money.

Serena made her way back into the bedroom, unknowing that Kendra was following her. She didn't know until after she had sat down in the desk chair and the bedroom door closed abruptly. She turned in the chair and saw Kendra, smiled and turned back around.

"What's up?" Serena asked.

"Did you tell her?"

Serena frowned at her baby sister.

"No," she said slowly. "I don't really know how to go about it…she's always in such a bad mood I'm not sure how to say it."

"Well," said Kendra sitting down on Amber's bed. "If you tell her, she's already in a bad mood anyways. What could be worse?"

"She'll get more annoyed and angry," said Serena moving from her chair to her bed. The two sisters were looking at each other.

"I think you have to tell her before school starts."

"That doesn't give us much time."

"What us?" questioned Kendra.

"I can't do it with out you."

"You know the whole story, I don't."

"I still need you…just let it slip to Amber," said Serena. "Let it slip that Dad's innocent to get her attention."

"She'll call me crazy—"

"—so will Amelia," said Serena sighing and falling back on the bed. "There is no easy way to do this."

"Then just do it," Kendra said. "It's like pulling off a band aid. You do it quick so it doesn't hurt as badly. Just get it over with. We can do it at night, when we're all stuck in here together anyways, that way I'll be with you and you won't be a pussy about it."

Serena sat up and looked at Kendra with wide eyes.

"Did you just call me a pussy?"

"Yea," Kendra said with a smile and nod.

"You were the one who told me I was not known for being afraid."

"You're not afraid," said Kendra. "You're just being a pussy about this. Come on, help me weed the garden with Grandpapa."

"Oh, sounds thrilling," said Serena as Kendra headed for the door.

"Do you think he'll believe us?"

"No," said Serena quickly following her sister out of the room. "Not a chance."


	3. Alice Belle's Last Will and Testament

Packing became Serena's main priority over the next week. Her belongings had scattered themselves all over the cottage and it took great effort to find them. A majority of her books, for pleasure and school, were in the sitting room next to the fireplace, or on the small bookshelf in the bedroom. Her clothing was in the wardrobe or her Grandmother's sewing room, where Katie had been fixing some rips and holes in all of the girls' clothes. Serena's school things were the easiest to find as they were all still in her trunk from the year prior.

When everything was packed into her trunk, her school supplies, books, muggle clothes and school robes, she realized she was missing something. She left the bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Grandpapa?" she said coming in.

"Yes Surry?"

"Where is all the stuff that we brought over from the house last month?"

Tim looked at her over his paper and frowned.

"In the shed," he said pointing to the kitchen door that led outside. "What are you looking for?"

"Something I wanted to wear," she said lightly.

"You have enough clothes for the rest of the summer and into school," said Katie coming into the kitchen with a green and navy blue pullover. "I just finished patching that hole you ripped in this."

Serena took the pullover and pulled it on. She thanked her Grandmother with a kiss to the cheek.

"You should be more careful with your clothes," said Katie washing her hands.

"I don't need clothes out of the shed," said Serena. "I'm looking for a necklace."

"What's wrong with the necklace on your neck?" asked Amber coming into the kitchen.

"Is this any of your business?" asked Serena softly.

Amber shrugged. "I was just asking."

"I'm looking for a necklace with a ring on it," said Serena. "That I got for Christmas."

She looked at Amber's neck and noticed that she was wearing the silver chain with a thin silver ring on it. Serena knew that the ring was engraved with Amber's name and was a Christmas gift from their Father, Sirius Black.

"I did notice that you don't wear it," said Amber.

"That's because it's still in its box in the boxes from my room," she said with some annoyance.

"Well they're in the shed," said Tim. "Don't make too much of a mess in there."

"Thanks Grandpapa."

Serena left the cottage and was thankful to feel the cool summer air on her face. She smiled as she walked across the grass and down the hill towards the small shed that currently housed the belongings of the Belle daughters, and Alice Belle. The house that they used to live in, in the country side of England outside of London, had been cleaned out last month. Everything was boxed up and put in the very small shed outside of Emerald Cottage and was set to remain there until it could be decided what was to be done with the house and Alice's belongings. As for the house, Tim Belle was sure that Alice had left the house to all four of her children, and he said it would be best to sell it.

Serena wasn't sure if she liked that idea. She liked that house, even if she had only lived in it for a year, it was home and a reminder of everything her Mother was and liked.

Inside the shed there was barely space to move. Serena looked around; the boxes climbed to the ceiling, and the couch that used to be in their sitting room was now in the shed with boxes piled on top of it. She moved around looking at the words on the side of the boxes. Some were labeled with the girls' names, or with room names like 'bedroom', 'kitchen', 'sitting room' and 'study'.

Serena pulled open one of the boxes with her name on it and saw that it was full of clothes and shoes. She frowned, half this stuff wasn't hers. It was Amelia's. It was going to be harder to find the necklace then she thought. She began to open every box that had her name on it, pulling the belongings out and then putting them back in. She went through five boxes of her belongings before she found the necklace at the bottom of the sixth box. She smiled as she lifted the red little gift box out of the mess of books and dolls that happened to be in the box.

The necklace lay inside the gift box, just as she had left it nearly seven months ago at Christmas. Serena pulled it out and put it over head. The silver felt cold on her skin. She studied the ring in her fingers then let it drop against her chest. She frowned at the other necklace that hung around her neck. It was a gold chain with a gold shield charm—the Page family crest.

Serena had found the gold necklace at her house, tucked under the counter in the kitchen a week after her Mother had been brutally tortured and murdered. Serena was sure that the necklace belonged to Phinneaus Page, a Death Eater who had gone to school with Serena's Mother and Aunt Chloe and held a grudge against the sisters. Page and Chloe had been engaged, but when Chloe discovered that Page was a Death Eater she left him. Page, seeing Chloe and her new boyfriend together, murdered both of them on sight out of jealously, and eventually murdered Alice because she was getting close to catching him for Chloe's murdered. Of course, none of this was proven. The Ministry never caught Page for Chloe's murder, and they were blaming Sirius Black for the murder of Alice. The only piece of evidence that linked Page to Alice Belle's murder hung around Serena's neck.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked around the shed. Her Mother had to have kept files, or notes on her investigation of Chloe's murder. She had to have more proof that Page was guilty because she was coming close to catching him. Serena wondered if the files were in one of these boxes. Her eyes fell on the boxes labeled 'study'. She moved to them and began to look through them, not really sure what she was looking for, but knowing that she would know if she found something useful.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from the shed door.

Serena looked up from the seat she had taken on the couch to see Amber trying to climb over some boxes to get to her in the center of the shed. There were opened boxes from the study all around Serena and she was skimming through some of the notebooks her Mother had kept. She put the notebook back into one of the boxes and closed it.

"Reading."

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for that necklace."

"I was."

"And now?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you reading through Mom's personal stuff?"

"Who says it was personal?"

Amber's cheeks were starting to turn red. She was getting frustrated with Serena answer her questions with more questions.

"You have to come back up to the house."

"Why?" asked Serena coolly.

"Because," Amber said gritting her teeth. "There is an official from the Ministry waiting to read us Mother's will."

"The Ministry of Magic, from London?" asked Serena looking at her sister with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Amber turning around and climbing over more of the boxes. "So come on."

"Alright, alright," said Serena standing up and putting the lids back on boxes. She would continue her search later. She stumbled over the same boxes as Amber and emerged from the shed with a gasp of breath. Amber was making her way back up the hill towards the cottage already.

Serena caught up with her as they entered the house through the kitchen. Amber made her way into the sitting room, and Serena followed. Sitting on the couch were Katie, Tim and Kendra. Amelia had taken a place behind the couch, in the corner of the room, standing against the wall, while across the room, in an arm chair by the fire was a sharp looking wizard with dark hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at Amber and Serena who took seats on the love seat and stared at the man.

"Serena," said Tim from his seat. "This is Mr. Redhamn, he's from the Ministry."

"Hello," said Redhamn with a soft voice that made Serena shiver. "I'm here concerning matters of Alice Scarlet Belle's will."

"Black," Serena said softly.

"Pardon?"

"Her last name was Black."

"According to our records she changed her name back to Belle after your Father went to Azkaban," said Redhamn with his smile still on his face. Serena bit her lip and said nothing else. She could feel everyone in her family looking at her like she was crazy. Even Kendra looked like she was shocked by Serena's comment. Serena frowned.

"Anyways, Mr. Redhamn," said Tim pulling his eyes off of Serena. "What did my daughter's will say?"

"Quite a bit," said Redhamn pulling a piece of paper out of his bag, a long with a scroll of paper. He unrolled the scroll and Serena could see neat hand writing. She figured it to be his notes. "First off, she left all of her assets to her four children, Amber, Amelia, Serena and Kendra. Secondly, in the case of her death the children are to be left with her parents Katie and Tim Belle," Redhamn looked up. "Which has already been taken care of. But, in the event that you are not capable of caring for the girls they are to be left in the godparents care."

"Godparents?" said Amber with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," said Redhamn slowly. "Mr. Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter, and Miss Chloe Belle."

"Chloe Belle?" Amelia asked. "Who's that?"

Redhamn looked at Katie and Tim with raised eyebrows.

"Your Aunt girls," whispered Tim softly. "She died when she was eighteen though."

There were gasps from Amber and Amelia who didn't know anything about Chloe's story. Serena had told Kendra about their dead Aunt when she told her about their innocent Father. Kendra and Serena were not shocked by the news that they had an Aunt, or that she was dead.

"Yes," said Redhamn awkwardly as she looked back at the paper. "So, if your grandparents pass on within the next six years girls, you will, if under the age of seventeen, fall into the care of Mr. Remus Lupin, who is the only guardian alive."

"And if he's not?" asked Amber.

Redhamn frowned.

"Then the care will fall upon you Amber," he said softly. "You are the oldest?"

"Yes," said Amber with a nod.

Redhamn nodded.

"We shall not worry about that though," said Katie who looked paler then usual. "Mr. Redhamn, can you continue with the will please."

"Of course," he said looking at his notes. "The house, and all of the furniture in it, has been given to all four of you, Amber, Amelia, Serena and Kendra."

Tim nodded.

"We're planning on selling it already."

"I don't want to sell it," said Serena abruptly. Everyone looked at her again and she looked back at them. "I want the house."

"We all own it," said Amelia. "You can't have it."

"Surry," said Tim. "We've already planned on selling it."

"And I don't want to," said Serena. "I own a fourth of it…you can't sell it unless I agree to."

"We'll talk about this later," said Katie softly. "Please, Mr. Redhamn, continue."

Redhamn nodded and looked at his notes again.

"Mrs. Belle's fortune has also been divided into fourths," said Redhamn "and placed into individual accounts for each young lady."

"How much did we inherit?" asked Amelia.

"Roughly three point four million gallons," said Redhamn carefully. "Each."

All of the girls' mouths fell open. Amelia looked shocked, overwhelmed and extremely happy as she smiled at Mr. Redhamn.

"I had no idea that Mother had that kind of money," said Amber.

"And she left it all to the girls?" asked Tim with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," said Redhamn. "She asked that the money be divided into fourths and put into separate accounts at Gringotts Bank. The four accounts were named to Amber Jo Belle, Amelia Alice Belle, Serena Surry Belle, and Kendra Katie Belle."

Tim nodded slowly and squeezed his wife's hand.

"Mrs. Belle also asked that each girl be limited to the amounts of money that could be spent in a year," Redhamn continued. "As she said, to insure that they spent their money wisely and mostly on school supplies."

"That sounds like Mother," said Kendra with a frank smile.

"Also," said Redhamn slowly. "Mrs. Belle made it very specific that the girls' accounts are to be joint with their Father unless he is in fact dead."

"Our Father is a notorious murder on the run," said Amber. "I doubt that you'll seriously put our accounts in his name as well."

"We have to," said Redhamn with a frown. "The Ministry could find no way around it. Your Mother's will was very clear that you're money is not yours until your Father dies or you become of age. She wrote, and I quote, 'even if Sirius Black remains in Azkaban, he is to be solely responsible for the girls' money until his death or their coming of age. The girls shall be permitted to spend their money, with yearly limitations, but Mr. Black will see to those limitations."

"And how is he going to do that?" snapped Amber violently. "He's anything but responsible for Merlin's sake!"

"Amber," whispered Kendra. "Calm down."

"No," said Amber. "I will not calm down Kendra. I don't want my money to be in a joint account with Sirius Black!"

"What can we do about this Mr. Redhamn?"

"Nothing," said Redhamn sadly and slowly. "The Will says that the guardian of the account be Mr. Black and Mr. Black alone until his death."

"And after his death?" asked Katie.

"It falls to the girls," said Redhamn. "No guardian of the girls' accounts was named after that."

"So my Father is in control of my money?"

"He will only set a yearly limit."

"And how will he do that?" asked Amelia.

Redhamn shrugged. "A limit was already set when we received the Will. We assumed that Mrs. Belle put the limit for the first year and Mr. Black was just to ensure that the limit remained the same year after year."

"Could I buy the other three fourths of the house with the money?" asked Serena.

"Enough about the house!" said Tim.

"Yes, Miss Belle, you could," said Redhamn. "And still have money to spare."

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Now," Redhamn picked up his parchment and read a few more lines. "There are some other things that Mrs. Belle wished her girls to have." Redhamn looked in his bag and pulled out four blue colored folders. He handed a folder to each of the girls with their names in it. "Inside these folders you will find bank information for your Gringotts accounts, and the amount of money you have in them. Also, there is the house deed, the percentage of the house you own and its value. Next, Mrs. Belle desires Amber to have half of her book collection. There is a list of titles that she wanted you to have Amber in your folder."

Amber opened her folder and found the list underneath her Gringotts forms.

"She leaves the other half of her books to Serena. You also have a list," he said. "Theses halves that Mrs. Belle left to Amber and Serena exclude the household cleaning, household spell, and cooking books which are left to Kendra. There is also a list in your folder Kendra." Kendra nodded her head and looked at the list in her folder. She smiled with pleasure and a tear in her eye. "Her jewelry, place settings, and fine silverware are left to Amelia. All of her clothes and shoes are to be given to Serena, a long with all items, except for the books left to Kendra and Amber, that are left in the study—pens, papers, trinkets, and dark magic detection devices.

"Now," Redhamn took a long breath. "The next piece of the will is a bit complicated. It concerns anything that is to be left to Mrs. Belle by her incarcerated husband upon his death. If Mr. Sirius Black leaves anything to Mrs. Alice Belle it is to be given to Serena Surry Belle."

"What?" hissed Amelia with jealously. "Serena! Why would she give everything to Serena!?"

"It's all of Father's stuff," said Serena turning to her twin sister. "You wouldn't want it anyways. Besides, it's only if Father dies and leaves anything to Mother."

"If he loved her he'd leave her a lot," said Amber with her own jealous tone.

Serena was frowning as Redhamn coughed loudly to silence them.

"The will also continues to say that if Mr. Black leaves any money to Mrs. Belle it is to be divided between the four of you. The only thing Serena will inherit from this part of her Mother's wishes will be material objects."

"Amelia," said Serena turning to her. "You're really missing out."

"Surry," Katie said with a warning tone in her voice. Serena bit her lip and turned around, facing Redhamn again. "Is that all Mr. Redhamn?"

"One final thing," said Redhamn. "In each of your envelopes ladies is a sealed envelope. The Ministry _did not_ open these letters and read them as they are addressed to each of you. That is everything I have for you."

Redhamn stood up as he put his papers back in his bag.

"Please have a very good day," he said to them.

Tim stood up and escorted Mr. Redhamn out of the cottage and down the front path to the gate. Serena could see them talking at the gate quickly, no doubt about the girls' accounts being joint with their Father's. After a few minutes of talking Tim returned up the path, and Mr. Redhamn disappeared with a _pop!_

Serena stood up with her folded and headed for the bedroom, where she hoped she could find some privacy to read the letter form her Mother.

"Surry wait," said Tim entering the house and closing the door rather violently behind him.

Serena turned and frowned at him.

"We need to talk—"

"What is there to talk about?" she asked. "Mother gave everything to us, and I don't think there is anyway out of it."

"The house," said Tim very slowly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is to be sold."

"Well I hope you find someone who only wants to buy three fourths of a house, because I'm not selling," said Serena crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame of the hall.

"Make that half a house," said Kendra. "I'm not selling either."

Tim frowned greatly and looked at Kendra with sad eyes.

"You're both so young," he said. "You don't need a house."

"We want it though," said Serena.

"We'll buy the other half from Amber and Amelia."

"Who said I'm selling it to you?" asked Amelia.

"Why does it matter who you sell it to?" Serena said. "You're going to get the same price no matter what."

Amelia said nothing.

"Why do you want to buy the house?" asked Katie calmly trying to keep her family under control and within a reasonable volume level.

"Because I like it," said Serena. "I would like to live in it after I leave Hogwarts. Kendra is more then welcome to live in it with me."

Kendra beamed.

"We can sell it to them when Serena leaves Hogwarts," said Amber speaking for the first time since Mr. Redhamn had left. Tim and Serena both looked at her surprised.

"Amber—" Tim started.

"Grandpapa," said Amber. "We can all keep the house for now, not selling it at all. Then every summer check in on it, make sure it's okay. After I leave Hogwarts I can live in it until Serena is ready to buy the rest of it."

"And if I don't sell?" asked Amelia.

Amber frowned.

"The only reason why you're not willing to sell the fourth of the house is because you don't want to sell it to Serena," Amber said. Amelia turned red but said nothing. "Don't make this so difficult Amelia, it's a house that you've hated since we moved in. You have no need or desire for it and both Serena and Kendra are willing to buy and use it. Does that plan make everyone happy?"

Serena was surprised by Amber's quick action to please everyone. She smiled though, and for once was thankful for her older sister.

"Yes," said Kendra and Serena.

"Yea," Amelia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Can I get that in writing?" Serena said with sarcasm.

Tim and Katie both frowned but said nothing else. After a few moments of silence, Katie stood up.

"Kendra, will you help me with dinner?"

Kendra nodded.

"Yea Grandmama," she said following her grandmother into the kitchen.

Serena left the room for the bedroom. She collapsed into her bed and thought about everything she had just inherited: money, a house, clothes, books, and everything that was in Alice Belle's study at the time of her death. Serena sat up, almost hitting her head on the top bunk again, and smiled gleefully. She owned all the boxes in the shed that were labeled 'study' now. Finding information on Page would be a little bit easier now.


	4. Letters To Sisters

Everything was packed and ready to go three days later and Serena was dragging her trunk out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, where she planned to leave her stuff until she left after lunch in about an hour. As she sat down at the table, joining Kendra and Amelia who were both eating sandwiches her grandmother entered the room. Amelia promptly stood up as soon as Serena's butt had hit the chair, but this caused Serena no offense, she was pleased to see her twin go. The less time they spent in the same room, the less chance there was that they would fight.

"Now Serena," said Katie. "Are you all packed and ready to go to the Weasley's?"

"Yes Grandmama," said Serena coolly and resting her chin on her hand. Kendra finished her sandwich and cleared her plate, washing it in the sink. Katie thanked her and continued to look at Serena.

"And you haven't forgotten any of your school supplies?"

"If I have I'll write to you and you can send them along with Kendra."

Katie nodded and made Serena a sandwich quickly. She placed it in front of her granddaughter and left the kitchen. Serena rolled her eyes once her Grandmother had gone and Kendra sat down across from her again with a smile.

"We still haven't told them," she whispered.

Serena frowned with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know if I want to," she said. "Why does it matter?"

"Dad wants them to know," Kendra said. "He said he doesn't care if they don't believe us, as long as they know."

"I kind of like that too," Serena said. "So one day when they do realize he's really innocent we can laugh at them and say we told you so."

"Serena, this is serious."

"I'm being completely serious," Serena said taking another bit. Kendra raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister with a look that said 'could have fooled me'. Serena sighed and swallowed part of her sandwich.

"Are they both in the bedroom?" she asked. Kendra nodded. Serena stood up and nodded her head for Kendra to go down the hall with her. Serena shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth as they entered the room, she shut the door behind Kendra and looked at her younger sister fiercely, but Kendra said nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Amber who was laying on the bed reading.

"Serena wants to tell you something," said Kendra.

Serena sighed and pointed her to mouth.

"As usual she's being a pig and can't talk," said Amelia from the wardrobe where she was looking at herself in the mirror. Serena glared at her and knew she could see it in the mirrors reflection. Amelia stuck her tongue out and pushed her bangs back with a clip.

"What do you want Serena?"

Serena swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dad's innocent," she said bluntly. She figured it was the only, and best, way to go about it. Amber started to laugh and then stopped abruptly.

"Oh god you're serious," she said frowning and sitting up.

Amelia had stopped fixing her hair in the mirror and was looking at Serena with wide eyes in the mirror.

"Please tell me you're _not_ serious," Amber said as her voice got sterner.

"I am serious," Serena said. "Completely."

"We'd bet our life on it," said Kendra from the perch she had taken on top of the desk.

"Then you'd both be dead," said Amelia turning around with a harsh glare.

"He's a murderer," said Amber putting her hands on her hips and looking very much like Alice Belle. "He's a murderer! He killed Mom!"

"No," said Serena. "He didn't."

"You had a vision that he killed her!"

"I never saw his face clearly," said Serena. "In my vision the man I saw looked like him, but was leaner and taller. The only thing he had in common with Father was his messy matted hair."

"You mean to tell me everything Mother said was true?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Kendra.

Amelia started to laugh.

"Mother was a fool," said Amelia bluntly. "A dumb fool in love with something she had too much faith in—"

"—don't you dare speak about Mother that way!" snapped Kendra standing up quickly. Everyone looked shocked by her sudden outburst of defense.

"Calm down Kendra," started Amber.

"No," Kendra interrupted. "I won't calm down. Not when she's calling Mother a fool for being in love just like she is. You dumb hypocrite."

"Kendra!" Amber said shocked.

"Nice," muttered Serena with a tense smile.

"Father loved Mother," said Kendra. "He would never hurt her. He didn't kill her and you should hear us out for his sake!"

"He is already a condemned man," said Amber. "What is the point of hearing his story? It doesn't matter if we know or not. He's guilty to the Ministry and that's all the matters."

"Having faith in him is what matters," said Serena. "He doesn't care if he goes back to Azkaban as long as he knows that we believe his story. If we believe in him he'll know that we love him—"

"—there is nothing to love," said Amelia sharply with a hissing voice like a snake. "Sirius Black is nothing. He is dead and gone. Nothing."

"He's our Father!" shouted Serena.

"I don't have a Father!" Amelia shouted back.

The bedroom door opened and Katie stepped in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Serena and she pushed past her grandmother into the hall. She opened her backpack and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Outside, on the swing down the hill near the beach, Serena sat and wrote a letter to Amber. She wrote that Peter Pettigrew had been the Potters' secret keeper, they changed their decision last minute and didn't tell anyone of the change. She explained the night that she had learned all of this, the night she had met their Father, and Peter Pettigrew, and she went into great detail about their Mother's death, specifically how it could not be Sirius Black who killed her. She wrote about Phinneaus Page and his grudge against their Aunt Chloe, and in essence their Mother which may have led him to kill her. She also went into detail about how she would hunt him down and kill him herself if she had to. She promised Amber that she would find him, and all would be well for the Belle family. And finally, before she signed it, she asked that Amber at least consider their Father's innocence. She wrote:

_Do not make the same mistake I did Amber and be close-minded. Be open minded to all and any ideas or aspects of a situation that present themselves. I learned last year the great shame that came with judging Father before I met him or before I heard his story, don't make the same mistake I did. Be better then me. _

She signed at the bottom her name and the date, then folded the letter and looked up at the house.

Most of her was happy she was leaving and going to the Burrow for the remainder of the summer, although it was short. She would be away from her family for awhile, have a vacation almost, and see them again back at Hogwarts—her sisters at least. And she'd be with her best friends, not to mention Ginny, George and Fred who were just as much fun to be around. She wouldn't have to deal with Amelia or Amber any longer. She only felt guilty for leaving Kendra behind on her own. She frowned slightly and looked at her watch.

It had taken her longer to write her letter then she thought it would. It was already five o'clock, and she had the intention of leaving at three. She stood up and made her way back up the hill. She bumped into Kendra in the kitchen and frowned slightly at her.

"Sorry I couldn't do better," she said.

"No," said Kendra. "I should have helped you more, not made you do so much."

Serena shrugged.

"It's over with."

"What's that?" asked Kendra pointing at the letter in Serena's hand.

"A letter for Amber," she said softly as she put her quill back in her bag. "I think we were close to getting her to at least listen to us. I don't think Amelia will ever believe us."

"That's her choice."

Serena nodded.

"It is," she whispered.

She walked down the hall and went into the bedroom. It was empty so she placed the letter under Amber's pillow, then left quickly. She found her grandmother in the sitting room and announced that she was heading out.

"You haven't had dinner yet."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yea," said Serena. "Thanks though Grandmama."

She kissed her Mother's cheek and headed back into the kitchen.

"Be safe," said Katie following her in.

"See you on September first," said Kendra with a wave as her sister threw some Floo Powder into the fire.

"Yea, a whole four days away," Serena laughed.

She grabbed her stuff and waved back at Kendra. Normandy was pinched tightly in her basket between Serena's arm and torso, while her trunk stood on its side next to her leg.

"Bye," she said. "See you."

"Bye," said Katie.

"The Burrow!" Serena shouted loudly into the flames.

There was a whirl of smoke and dust and Serena felt herself spinning around quickly. Her body was thrown forward and she hit the stone floor of kitchen with a soft thud. Quickly, she jumped up and dusted off herself. Normandy bounced out of her basket and dashed from the dark kitchen into the large sitting room that was just around the corner, full of light and voices.

Serena could hear Mr. Weasley's voice from the family room.

"Rita Skeeter's been working real hard on this story," he said. "The bloody thing happened a week ago and she's still going on about how seven bodies were seen being carried away from the damned woods…that woman…whose cat is that?"

"I know that cat!" said Ron's familiar voice. To Serena it sounded a little deeper. She smiled.

"That's Normandy!" Hermione Granger said as Serena stepped into the light.

"Serena!" said Mr. Weasley standing up with surprise.

The room was full of red head's and only two brunettes—Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Weasley's were spread around the room, reading, chatting and playing wizard chess.

"Hi everyone," said Serena.

"Oh, you just arrived," said Mrs. Weasley standing up and coming to Serena. "You look exhausted. Had a long day dear?"

"Not longer then usual," she said softly.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm fine thanks."

"Hi Serena," said Harry with a wave.

"Hi Harry," Serena said with a dumb smile. "How are you?"

"Alright," Harry said slowly with a nod.

"Happy late birthday," said Serena. "Sorry I didn't send you a card, I was just…busy."

"It's okay," said Harry.

"How has your holiday been?" asked Hermione with a beaming smile.

"Yea," said Fred from the corner where he was playing chess with an older man. Serena did not recognize him, but he had long red hair and freckles on his face, making him with out doubt a Weasley. "Having a good holiday? Did anything exciting happen?"

"I've had better," whispered Serena. "Although I'm sure all of you have had better also. What happened at the Quidditch Cup must have been frightening."

"Oh no," said Fred's twin George. "It was great fun."

"There's nothing like running through the woods in fear of your life," Fred finished.

"Fred," sighed Mrs. Weasley with a glare at him.

He went back to his chess game after the other man stole one of his knights. Serena tore her eyes away from his long red hair and smiled, looking at Harry and Ron.

"I'm not sure which I would have preferred," she whispered. "The Cup or moving for the second time in less then a year, and the rest of the mess that comes with the death of a parent."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley frowned and glanced at each other. The room had grown oddly silent and Serena felt like an idiot for saying what she had. She closed her eyes and prayed that Fred or George would say something funny to break the awkwardness, but nothing was said.

"We're sorry Serena," said Mrs. Weasley. "We read about it in the paper, and of course Ron told us—"

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley," Serena said coolly. "I'm okay now. Everything is finally starting to make sense."

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile and nodded. Serena could tell that Mrs. Weasley didn't think she was really okay, but she tried not to think too much about it. She wanted to have fun the last four days of her summer holiday.

"So," said Serena clapping her hands together. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley jumping up. "How silly of me…you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room with her and Hermione."

"I'll take her upstairs," said Hermione. "I think I'm heading to bed also."

Hermione gave Ron and Harry a firm look and nod. She went to Serena with a smile and hugged her.

"Do you need help with any of your stuff?"

"Uh," Serena looked at her trunk. "Could one of you help me carry my trunk?"

"We'll take it," said Ron hitting Harry's shoulder. Harry grunted and stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yea," he said.

"Thanks," said Serena with a smile. She grabbed her back pack and looked around for Normandy. "Normandy?"

The black and white cat came jetting out from under one of the couches and leaped up into Serena's wide open arms. Serena closed her arms around her cat and smiled.

"Good night Mrs. Weasley," she said with a nod of the head. "Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, and—"

"—Bill," said the man that Serena didn't know. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good night," she said then followed Hermione up the stairs, Ron and Harry behind them.

Hermione opened a bedroom door on the left side of the hall, on the second landing. Ginny was sitting on one of the beds reading a _Witch Weekly_ magazine. She looked over the top of the magazine and put it down when she saw Serena.

"Hi Serena," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Ginny."

Ron and Harry placed the trunk at the foot of one of the three beds. Serena thanked them and sat down softly on it.

"So," she whispered. "What happened at the Quidditch Cup? I can't believe a word in the paper…"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged.

"It's got the basic story," Hermione finally said. "Some people dressed up as Death Eaters and were terrorizing the Muggle family that owned the camp ground we were all staying at, and then people panicked."

"Everyone was running into the words," said Ginny. "It was very frightening. Lucky no one really died."

Serena nodded.

"In the woods we got separated," said Harry. "From Ginny, Fred and George. Ron, Hermione and I were in the clearing under the Dark Mark and Mr. Crouch's house elf was found holding my wand that conjured the mark."

"_Your_ wand?" Serena said with a wide mouth. She was looking at Harry with some surprise. Harry nodded.

"No house elf could have set off that mark," said Hermione with some annoyance. "Mr. Crouch should not have dismissed her and treated her like he did—"

"Hermione give it a rest," said Ron with a sigh.

"I think the rights of house elves are very important, Ron," Hermione continued.

Serena bit her lip and looked down. She knew that a house elf didn't set off the Dark Mark. She saw it every night in her dreams, the same man, dark, pale and skinny setting off the mark in a horrid tongue that sent shivers down her spine.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Harry asked.

She looked up at him.

"Oh, no," she said and forced a smile. "Who's Mr. Crouch?"

"Mr. Barty Crouch," said Hermione. "He's Percy's boss. Head of International Magical Cooperation."

"If you want to know anything, and I mean anything, about him," said Ron. "Just ask Percy about him…he's obsessed with Crouch, like he wants to marry him or something."

"So Mr. Crouch's elf set off the Dark Mark?"

"I doubt it," said Harry. "Like Hermione said an elf couldn't do that kind of magic."

Serena nodded mostly because she knew all of this already. She had seen the man who had set off the mark, and he was anything but an elf.

There was a knock at the door. Ron pulled open the door and Fred entered.

"Mum's coming up," he said. "Might want to get up to our room."

Ron nodded.

"Alright," he said and made to leave. "Coming Harry?"

"Yea," said Harry. "Night."

Serena felt his eyes on her as he left and she frowned slightly. She knew that he could tell there was something bothering her; he always seemed capable of it last year. Serena wondered how much longer she'd be able to keep her premonitions a secret, and prayed that it would be long. Dumbledore had told her last year to keep her visions between her and her Mother, and as Serena got ready for bed she couldn't help but think he was right. Hermione wouldn't believe her one bit, and there wasn't really any way of proving that Serena in fact did see the future.

All three girls settled into bed with out saying a word to each other. Once the lights were off Serena found herself staring up at the ceiling of the room, still thinking about her premonitions and the man she saw set off the Dark Mark.

**"Good** morning," said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully as Serena entered the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione were already awake, at the kitchen table with Bill and another red haired man that Serena had not met the night before.

"Good morning," Serena said with a yawn as she sat down at the table. Immediately a plate was placed in front of her with sausage, eggs, bacon and hot cakes on it. Serena smiled and thanked Mrs. Weasley. "I don't believe we've met," she said to the man across from her. "I'm Serena Belle."

"Charlie," said the man shaking her hand. "Wonderful to meet you."

Serena noticed burn scars up and down his arms. She smiled and looked him sharply in the eye.

"You work with dragons?"

Charlie nodded and beamed.

"In Romania," he said. "Came back home for the Quidditch World Cup."

Serena nodded.

"Must be an exciting career."

"It is."

"Not as exciting as Spell Breaking," said Bill with a grin. "I work at Gringotts."

Serena nodded and a thought came to her. She swallowed her mouthful of food, then asked Bill a question.

"Do you know anything about joint accounts?"

"Sure," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, my Mother passed away a few months ago, and she left my sisters and I money. It was divided and placed in joint accounts with our Father. I was wondering if there was anyway to change them so they aren't joint."

"Not if the will states that they're to be joint," said Bill with a frown. "And even if the will didn't state that the bank would require anyone under the age of fifteen to have a joint account with their biological parents, if they're alive, anyways."

"And why is that?"

Bill shrugged.

"Security reasons," said Bill softly. "And the bank says that anyone under the age of fifteen isn't responsible enough to handle large amounts of money."

Serena nodded.

"So there is no way out of it?"

"Nope," said Bill. "Not until your turn fifteen or your Father dies."

"Seventeen for me," said Serena with a frown. "My Mother said in the will till we're seventeen or he dies."

Bill nodded.

"Then there really is no way around it," he said. "When it comes to inheritance and money, those wills are laws."

"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley as an owl flew through the open kitchen window. Serena stood up at the sight of Tallinn.

"What are you doing here?" she asked holding out her arm. Tallinn jumped onto it with a letter clasped tightly in his beak. Serena took the letter and saw her name written on the envelope in curly handwriting that she recognized as Amber's. She had forgotten about the letter she had let her eldest sister.

Tallinn jumped off her arm, snatching a piece of sausage off her plate, and flew back out the window. Serena tore open the letter and read it over quickly.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's just from my sister," said Serena folding it and sticking it in her back pocket.

"Everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley was pouring orange juice for Bill and Charlie.

"Yes," Serena said grabbing some of her bacon and leaving the kitchen.

Once in the bedroom, with the door closed behind her she opened the letter again. Laying out in her bed she read through it more carefully.

_Serena, _

_I was shocked by your letter, and everything you told me yesterday. Forgive me, but I don't see how it's possible. How could our Father, Sirius Black, possibly be innocent? There were witnesses in that street corner Serena! They saw him blow Peter Pettigrew to pieces, and they only found his finger!_

_I loved Mother very much and looked up to her a great deal. There was very little she could do wrong in my eyes, but when it comes to Sirius Black I believe she did everything wrong. _

_We can talk about this more when we see each other on the train. I'm not being close-minded, Serena. I would love it if Father was innocent. If he was innocent we would have grown up with a Father, and we would have had a real family. And now, now we would have him and we could have stayed at the house in London…it would have been better if he had been innocent. I wanted that everyday after I found out he was alive, but he's not. It's as simple as that. He's not innocent and I can't see how he can be. _

_I hope you're having a good time at your friend's house. See you on the 1__st_

_Amber. _

Serena frowned. She was surprised and disappointed by the letter. Her surprise came from Amber not completely shooting the idea of their Father's innocence down and admitting that she wants their Father to be innocent. The disappointment came from her not saying she agreed that he was innocent. Serena frowned more, that would have been too easy if she had agreed so quickly.


	5. Returning to Hogwarts

The four days spent at the Weasley's went faster then Serena would have liked. Before she knew it, it was September the first and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Her stomach squirming when she woke up and she rubbed her head. She had another bad dream, this time of a snake in a graveyard.

The weather outside was rainy and cold, and the Weasley house was a hectic scene. Bill and Charlie were trying to help the muggle Taxi drivers load all the trunks and owls into the car, while Mrs. Weasley made sure everyone was packed, had a lunch, and had eaten breakfast. Serena made sure to grab some toast before she went outside because otherwise Mrs. Weasley would have shoved it down her throat.

She stood on the porch with a rain jacket on, watching the men as they loaded the trunks into the car. Fred's trunk burst open while he was trying to load it with the Taxi driver, and some fireworks went off. Serena laughed from the porch and Fred looked at her with an innocent shrug. She smiled and stepped off the porch, rain trickling down on her.

"What car are you going in?"

"No idea!" Fred said back over the sound of the running cars and dripping rain. "Where ever there's room I suppose!"

Serena nodded with a smile as the other Weasley's, Harry and Hermione stumbled outside into the poor weather. Once everyone was crowded into the cars they were on their way to King's Cross station.

The platform was crowded as ever, and Serena saw her friends from school. She waved and said hello to them as she walked by, and then her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy, standing with his Mother and Father. Serena frowned and kept moving with Weasleys towards the back end of the train where there would probably be more open compartments.

"Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw her Grandmother and Grandfather walking towards her. When they reached her, she hugged both of them.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," said Katie. "We've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"Haven't been here since before You-Know-Who was around," said Tim with a frank smile. "Hello there!" he said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello," she said shaking their hands. "Molly Weasley."

"Thank you for letting Serena stay with you for the last couple of nights," said Katie shaking hands also. "It was very kind."

"Serena is always welcome at our house," said Mrs. Weasley. "All of you'd better get on the train, want to get a seat."

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione hugging her. "Billy, Charlie," said Harry with a nod of the head.

"See you Harry," said Bill.

"Have a great term," said Charlie. "And we'll see you when we see you."

Harry, Ron, George and Fred groaned and rolled their eyes. They had been trying to get out of Charlie and Mrs. Weasley what was going on at Hogwarts this year. Serena had been interested in the secretive talk, but didn't care to dig for answers. She knew they'd find out what was going on soon enough.

"Hi Serena," said Amber jumping off the train, Kendra followed her. "We saved you a seat."

Serena looked at her sisters keenly.

"Where's Amelia?"

"Where do you think?" Kendra said pointing down the platform to where the Malfoy's had stood. They all looked just in time to see Amelia's blonde head getting onto the train behind Draco's. Serena frowned and cringed.

"They're still going out?" said Harry lifting his trunk onto the train.

"Yes," said Serena with a disgusted tone.

"I can see why it hasn't been a very good summer," he said with a smile. Serena nodded.

"Harry, this is my older sister Amber," she said. "Amber, this is Harry."

"Hi," said Amber waving and smiling. Serena was looking at her oddly, she seemed almost too cheerful to be herself. Serena shrugged and looked at Harry.

"It's nice to meet you," said Harry. "You were in Spain last year?"

"Yes," said Amber. "It was quite amazing."

"I can imagine."

Hermione stepped forward as the whistle blew.

"Good bye everyone! It was a pleasuring having you all over!" Mrs. Weasley called as she gave out the last of her hugs. "Have a good term and _behave_ yourselves!" she shouted the last words at Fred and George as they climbed onto the train.

"Bye Grandmama," said Serena hugging Katie. "Grandpapa." She kissed Tim's cheek and jumped onto the train with a wave.

"Bye girls," called Katie waving to her granddaughters. "We love you."

"We love you too!" Kendra shouted back from the window with a beaming smile. She blew her grandmother a kiss as the train started to move and waved feverishly. Amber was leaning out the window waving with her. All three Belle girls waved to their grandparents until the train turned the corner and they disappeared.

"So where is this seat you saved me?" Serena asked looking at her sisters.

"Two compartments down," said Amber. "We need to talk."

Serena nodded and looked at Harry.

"I'll see you guys when we get there," she said. "I need to talk to my sisters."

Harry nodded.

"You sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Serena. "I'll see you guys."

"Alright," said Harry. "See you."

"Bye," said Ron with a wave. Serena waved back then turned and followed her sisters down the corridor to their compartment. When Amber opened the door she stopped dead and Kendra ran into her.

"Ouch, Amber!"

"Who are you?" snapped Amber at a stranger that was in the compartment.

Serena saw over her sisters' shoulders a tall boy stand up. She bit her lip, he was kind of cute, and looked familiar. No doubt she had seen him around school last year, or had seen him in a class or two. Amber entered the compartment, and Kendra followed, leaving Serena in the threshold looking up at the tall boy with broad shoulders, keen dark purple eyes, brown hair, and a frank smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know this was someone's compartment."

"I thought the trunks and owls in it made it obvious," said Amber crossing her arms over her chest. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't find it necessary to answer people's questions when they're rude," said the boy. Serena bit back a smile. He looked at her, his eyes staring behind her, looking for an escape from the three sisters.

"May I ask your name?" said Kendra politely with no emotion on her face as she sat down.

"My name is Parrish," said the boy with a bow of his head.

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," he said. "And you three?"

"I'm Kendra," she said softly. "These are my older sisters Serena and Amber. We're in Gryffindor."

"Well they are," said Amber. "I don't know if I am yet."

Parrish raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know?"

"This is my first year," said Amber. "I'm a fifth year."

Parrish nodded and looked at Serena.

"You're Serena?" he questioned. She looked at him oddly and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said leaning against the threshold. "Why?"

"Well, Serena," he said with his frank smile that made Serena hate him. With that smile he looked like he knew everything, and Serena was starting to think he was too full of himself to really know anything at all. "You're standing in my way of the door…and your sisters want me to leave, so if you don't mind?"

Serena smiled and stood up straight, stepping out into the corridor to let him pass. Parrish walked by with his trunk and thanked her.

"You're welcome," she said biting her bottom lip.

"See you around," he said over his shoulder. He walked down the corridor and stopped as a boy yelled his name.

"Parrish! We've been looking all over for you mate!"

Serena watched him disappear into another compartment of loud boys, then stepped into hers and closed the door. Amber leaned over and locked it, then sat down next to Kendra. Serena took a seat across from her sisters. Normandy meowed from inside her basket when Serena set it down, so she opened the flap and allowed Normandy to pounce out gracefully.

"So," started Serena.

"Serena," said Amber very slowly. "I want to believe you."

Serena looked at her older sister oddly.

"Then why don't you?"

"I need to see evidence," she whispered. "I just…I'm having a hard time believing that Pettigrew is alive."

"If you saw Pettigrew you'd believe it though?" questioned Serena.

Amber nodded.

This frustrated Serena. How was she supposed to show Amber Pettigrew?

"Serena," said Kendra wisely, knowing that her sister was going to explode if she spoke again. "I think we did what Father asked us to do." Amber cringed slightly at hearing Kendra regard Sirius Black as their Father. "Amber isn't condemning him anymore for not being there…she's just digesting the idea that he may be innocent."

"He _is_ innocent," said Serena.

"I know that," said Kendra. "And Amber is still deciding what she believes. I understand where she's coming from. It's easier to believe that Father is innocent if we saw Pettigrew, but we didn't Serena. You did…we only have your word that Pettigrew is really alive and Father is innocent."

"My word should be enough I think."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we didn't see him," said Amber. "I just find it hard to believe with out seeing Pettigrew."

"What about Page and Mum's murder?"

"I believe that Black was falsely accused," said Amber. "Kendra told me you have a necklace that you found in the kitchen."

Serena nodded and pulled the gold chain that was around her neck from under her black blouse. She leaned forward and allowed Amber to examine it.

"If you found this in the kitchen, and had a vision of the murder dropping it, I have no doubt that it's Page's," said Amber. "But Page being responsible for our Mother's death does not clear Black of Pettigrew's. If Pettigrew had killed Mother…well that would be a different story."

"He couldn't have killed Mother," said Serena with a sad shrug. "He didn't look anything like the man in my vision."

Amber nodded.

"So, now what?" asked Serena. "You're just going to go around thinking he's still guilty?"

Amber shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she whispered looking out the window. "I can't just change my feelings about him like that," she snapped her fingers and frowned.

"I did," Serena said.

"Because you had the evidence right in front of you," said Amber.

"So you do agree that the evidence exist," Serena said. "So if you believe it exist, why can't you believe that what I'm saying is true?"

"Serena," sighed Amber. "I just need to see it with my own eyes. I can't explain it any other way. I just need to see Pettigrew, and I need to hear the whole story. I can't just listen to you say that you heard it."

"What if I had Father write you a letter?" suggested Serena.

Amber looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've been writing to him?"

"Yes," said Serena slowly.

"_Are you mad!?" _Amber stammered. "What if he gets caught and the Ministry finds out you were writing to him, and you knew where he was all along?"

"Don't be over dramatic Amber," said Serena becoming defensive. "They're not going to find out where he is or that I've been writing him because he's _not_ going to get caught. He's smarter then they are, and the only wizard to ever escape Azkaban, he's going to be fine."

"I don't think being the only wizard to escape Azkaban is something to be very proud of," said Amber.

"I'm not saying it is—"

There was a knock on the compartment door. Serena bit her lip and looked at the door. Kendra put her finger to her lips and stood up, unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Hi Parrish," she said softly sitting back down. He remained in the doorway.

"What do you want?" snapped Amber with annoyance.

Parrish's eyes glared at her, and Serena thought he looked menacing for a moment, but the look was gone as soon as it had come.

"I forgot my bag," he said pointing to the over head rack. Serena stood up to get out of his way. She grabbed his bag for him and handed it to him. His fingers grazed hers for only a second, but the shivers that were shot up her spine were almost painful. His eyes locked with hers and then he left, closing the door tightly behind him.

Serena sat down quickly and put her head in her hands.

"Serena?" Kendra asked with concern.

But her voice was drowned out by the sound of ringing silence in Serena's ears. She laid back and closed her eyes as a vision erupted into her mind like a video.

Serena was standing near the entrance of a forest. In the distance she could see a large house with lights on and smoke coming from the chimney. As she looked around the forest, a strange and abnormal sight caught her eyes. She saw a small body lying near a small patch of brushes. She shuttered, knowing that it was the body of a little girl—something that did not belong in a forest.

For the first time in one of her visions, Serena felt that she was in it, and could move willingly around in the dream-world. It was as if she was walking around in the woods and had been there for the whole murder of the little girl who was now lying dead and cold. She was able to kneel next to the little girl's body and look at her as if she were real and not part of a nightmare.

The little girl looked so pale and frail. Her neck was broken, and there was blood all over her skin and the grass around her. Deep wound marks, that looked horribly teeth shaped, decorated her neck and shoulders. On her arms were claw scratches, and Serena sighed knowing that these marks were like those she had seen in the Shrieking Shack. They were from a werewolf.

Suddenly, there was a yell and the sound of running feet. Serena stood up and backed away from the girl as three people came running down from the house. A man, large and violent looking threw his body down next to the little girl's. He yelled out of frustration and terror and lifted her body up, holding her close against his chest.

Serena looked up and bit back a gasp of shock as she saw Parrish's familiar face appear. He looked younger, a little shorter, but just as cute with those deep burning purple eyes—the same eyes as Serena had seen full of dead fear on the little girl's face. He stopped dead at the sight of the little girl in the man's arms and turned around, stopping a small woman from running closer to the scene. The woman screamed and Parrish held her back, holding her tightly in his arms as she screamed and cried.

"Serena?" said Amber's voice from far away. "Serena?"

Serena felt her shoulder being shook and opened her eyes. She saw Amber's pale blue eyes staring back at her and frowned slightly. She put her hands to her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on what she had just seen. She rolled over onto her side and coughed as she threw up toast from breakfast.

Once Serena had finished throwing up, Amber waved her wand to clean up the mess. Serena didn't care to be impressed with Amber's quick ability to silently make the sick disappear. Laying back she took a long breath and Amber looked at her.

"Thank god," said Amber sitting back and allowing Serena to sit up slowly. "Are you alright?"

Serena rubbed her head as a thundering head ache took over and throbbed.

"Uh," was all she could say.

"Did you have a vision?" Amber asked.

The compartment door opened and Kendra appeared with some sandwiches and a bottle of water. She sat down across from her sisters and offered Serena the water and food. Serena took the water and sipped it, thankful for something to prevent her from talking to Amber about the vision.

"Serena?" Kendra said softly. "Say something, you haven't said anything yet."

"I'm fine," Serena whispered.

"You're whiter then a ghost," Amber said. "You usually have your visions when you're sleeping, what's up with this?"

"I don't know Amber," Serena was getting a little annoyed. She didn't know what was going on. She had never had a premonition out of the blue like that, just by the touch of someone's hand. She frowned. Parrish had been in the vision; perhaps it was his touch that had triggered her vision because he had something to do with it. She laid back and put her hands over her head as she sighed. The only thing she knew was that Parrish's sister had been killed by a werewolf.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Amber.

"I saw a dead girl lying outside of a forest, and her family finding her."

Kendra gasped and put her hand to her mouth as her cheeks turned pale. Amber sighed.

"Did you know the girl? Or the family?"

"No," Serena lied. She bit her lip and frowned. Amber appeared not to believe her.

"If you recognized them Serena you have to warn them," said Amber with a soft glare. "You have to do something."

"I don't know them," Serena said again. "Besides, it happened in the past."

"How do you know?" Amber said. "Are you sure?"

"Amber," sighed Serena covering her face again. "Will you please lay off?"

"No," said Amber. "If you can save this girl you should Serena. You shouldn't let her die like you did Mother."

The compartment became extremely silent. Serena uncovered her face and looked at her older sister with wide eyes. She sat up slowly, as her expression of shock turned to a glare. Amber's face had gone off-white and she was frowning deeply.

"I-I—I," she stammered.

"You're _still_ blaming her death on me?" Serena questioned with a harsh tone.

Amber said nothing.

"You don't get it," Serena continued as her cheeks flushed with anger. "I tried to warn her. There is only so much I can do to help when it comes to my visions. And I'm not meant to save everyone I see dying Amber!"

"I'm sorry," said Amber softly. "I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean it."

"Shut up," said Serena savagely. "Yes you did."

"Serena, I'm sorry," Amber repeated. "I know you're not responsible for Mother's death. I know you did what you could. And I'm sorry. It just came out!"

"Perhaps we should get into our robes," said Kendra sharply interrupting her sisters' fight. "I can see the castle."

Amber agreed to this proposal quickly. She got up and opened her trunk, pulling out black Hogwarts robes. Serena said nothing and sat back on the bench seat. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head where it throbbed.

"Serena," said Kendra as the train to a slow halt. "Come on, put your robes on we've got to go."

Serena sighed and changed clothes quickly, then forced Normandy back into her basket.

"You'll be happier in there," said Serena pulling the hood of her cloak up. "You'll be dry."

The weather outside was dismal, rainy and depressing. The rain was coming down in slanted sheets of cold water and as soon as the students stepped off the train they were soaked. The carriages that would take them up to the school were waiting. Serena looked up and saw the horses that were pulling them. She stopped dead and frowned.

"Serena," said Hermione running into her.

"Oh," said Serena. "Sorry Hermione."

They rushed to a carriage and jumped in. As they rode up to the school, Serena rested her head against the interior of the carriage. Kendra and Amber were eyeing her oddly, as if they were afraid she was touch someone and suddenly fall on the carriage floor asleep and entranced by a premonition. Serena frowned. She suddenly felt like a freak. What was worse is it was her own sisters who were making her feel that way.

Serena's mind wandered over the vision she had on the train. She thought about how she was actually in it, which was weird. It was like the vision was almost a memory that she had picked up and jumped into. She had heard of Pensieves before, ways of storing peoples memories so they weren't all on one's mind at one time. But Serena thought that it was quite ridiculous to think that she had stolen one of Parrish's memories at the mere touch of his hand.

She frowned deeply as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle steps. She pulled her hood up and wished suddenly that she had a Pensieve. She didn't want to think about everything that was happening to her. She didn't want to think about Parrish's little sister bloody and broken. She wished she could erase that image from her memory.


	6. Dear Chloe

_Dear Chloe, _

_The short time I spent at the Weasley's was enjoyable. It was nice to get away from the family for awhile. I feel like my whole life has been a secret Chloe. I felt this way last year too…but honestly. Why didn't anyone ever tell me about you? I know that sounds petty and selfish, but I feel like they wanted to forget you so they'd forget the pain that came with your death…forgetting you was the only way to forget how they lost you. I'm ashamed of them Chloe. I wish I had known all along of you. I feel that what I write to you is even more personal because of whom you are, who you were. You were my Aunt. You are my Aunt. You will always be my Aunt. _

_Arriving at Hogwarts was interesting, as ever. I suppose it wouldn't be the start of a new school term is something weird didn't happen. First off, Amber admits that she kind-of-sort-of believes me about Dad. She doesn't, because she needs hard evidence, which is fair I suppose. She's being more open-minded then I had been, and that's good. I'm happy she hasn't completely shot down the idea of his innocence, and she actually wishes/hopes he was innocent. It'd just be easier if she believed it now. Ha. _

_Oh, and she's in Gryffindor. She was sorted more quickly then I was. She said that the hat debated placing her in Ravenclaw, but decided in the end because of the strong family history in Gryffindor that she'd be better there. _

_Next, a very strange thing happened to me on the train ride her. A boy touched my hand—rather he grazed it, barely touched it, but as soon as his skin left mine I felt ill, laid down and fell asleep, straight into a vision. My vision was almost like a memory. I know it was from the past because I saw a younger version of the boy who touched me. His name is Parrish by the way. Anyways, the vision was of Parrish's little sister lying dead outside of the forest behind their house and his family finding her. The image of her mutilated body is revolting Chloe and imprinted in my mind, it won't leave. I can't make it go away. At night, I see it now, just laying there—dead with her eyes wide as if she died mid-scream. The sight makes me feel ill every time I see it. It's the most peculiar vision I have ever had. And Parrish, well he's just mysterious. I don't understand how his touch made me see what I did, and I can't stop thinking about it. I'm beginning to hate how my dreams seem to take over my worries. _

_Third, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mad-Eye Moody. Mr. Weasley had to go help him the day we arrived at Hogwarts…I've been wondering what kind of trouble he got in. Something about someone trying to break into his home…anyways, he's a weird looking guy, and a very famous Auror. He has this crazy magical blue eye that can see through anything—even the back of his head! There's a chunk of his nose missing, and he has scars all over his face. He also has a fake leg. I can't wait for our first class, because he seems so intimidating and experienced. He's seen so many things that I wish I could see. I think that's what I want to be when I grow up Chloe, an Auror. Just like Mother. _

_Finally, the biggest event of arriving at Hogwarts was the announcement that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts this year. I had never heard of the tournament until a few nights ago when we arrived, and I'm interested to see what will happen. Mind you, I have no interest in putting my name in the selection (not that I could), but none-the-less, it shall be very entertaining to see what happens. I can't enter because the Ministry has put an age restriction on the tournament, the participants must be seventeen to risk their lives in the tournament. People have died. Dumbledore said it was the reason why the tournament was discontinued for hundreds of years, the death toll was too high. That kind of made me laugh. I know Fred and George are greatly disappointed that they can't enter. I'm somewhat relieved. I could see one of them getting killed. _

_The last few days have been alright. Classes are…well, classes. Homework is starting to pile up, and the stress is coming with it. Divination is torture…and I can still hear Dumbledore's voice in my head saying I should understand Professor Trelawney better then anyone else because I can see things too. If only she knew Chloe…I bet if I told her one of my visions one day she'd love it because it would be full of death and blood. Eh. Anyways, Defense Against the Dark Arts was an interesting experience. Professor Moody explained the three Unforgivable Curses to us. It was rather frightening to see him use them on the spiders he had in class. He almost seemed to enjoy it. _

_Anyways, Chloe, I'm off to bed. I have a mountain of homework waiting for me as well. And you know me well enough to know that I'll start to read some chapters and fall asleep in the middle of it. Until next time. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	7. Serena's Vision

Serena jumped off her bed that she had sat down on and ran out of the dormitory.

"Harry," she called as she reached the bottom of the steps and entered the common room.

Hermione and Ron were sitting near the fire, and Harry had stopped at the foot of the boys' dormitory steps. He turned slowly and looked at her.

"I just received a letter from him, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Harry with aggravation. He made to move upstairs, but Serena was faster. She jumped over the couch and ran to him in three steps, grabbing his hand to stop him from going.

"He's my Father," she whispered. "I need to know why he's coming back."

"It's my fault," said Harry pulling his hand from hers. "I told him my scar hurt and now he's coming back."

"That's not your fault," Serena sighed. "He's just stupid."

"No," Harry said. "It's my fault."

He disappeared up the stairs and Serena turned around to Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter with him?" she snapped with some frustration.

"He's just worried that Sirius will get caught and it will be because of him," said Hermione softly.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," she looked down at her letter. "What rumors?"

"I suppose there have been some weird things going on that Dumbledore is becoming worried about," said Hermione with a shrug. "In Harry's letter he said that he must be reading the signs because he pulled Moody out of retirement."

"What signs?" asked Ron.

Serena frowned and looked at the fire. She leaned against the mantel.

"Did they ever find Bertha Jorkins?" she whispered softly.

"I don't think so," said Ron. "Remember, at the Quidditch Cup, Percy asked Bagman and he said they hadn't sent anyone to look for her yet?"

Hermione nodded.

"But that was in July," said Serena. "It's October almost. Where did she disappear?"

"Albania," said Hermione quietly. "The last place You-Know-Who was thought to be."

Serena frowned.

"The Death Eaters and Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, and Jorkins disappearance in the last place Voldemort was seen," Serena said. Hermione and Ron both cringed. "Seems fishy. I think Father is right to come back here. Harry's always had some kind of connection with Voldemort, right? You guys said that his scar used to hurt when he was close."

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads.

"Well," Serena said. "Maybe those are the rumors. Voldemort is going to return."

Hermione went coldly pale and Ron was dead silent, clenching his jaw tightly shut. Serena frowned and looked at her note from Sirius again. _Rumors have been going around…_

Serena frowned more deeply and sighed.

"I'm going to bed," she said abruptly. "Good night."

Hermione and Ron both frowned at her, but bid her good night.

When Serena was in bed and under the sheets she lay awake thinking about the possibility of Voldemort returning. As she rolled in bed, trying to become more comfortable, the thoughts rolled with her. It made sense, and Lupin had told her last year that he had no doubt in his mind that Voldemort would someday return.

Serena cringed. Harry had told her over the summer that Professor Trelawney made a prediction in front of him, that servant would return to master the night that Pettigrew escaped from their grasp and Sirius had to fly away on the back of a hippogriff. What if Peter Pettigrew had found Voldemort, and returned to his side.

The thought sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe it. The stories of what he an his Death Eaters did petrified her, even today. She knew her grandparents had to leave the country, and both her Aunt and Mother were murdered by a Death Eater. Voldemort's hatred spread everywhere, like wild fire, even though he'd been gone for thirteen years now. Serena closed her eyes tightly as she thought and tried to sleep. It did not come easily, but it came, and it was not peaceful.

Her dreams weaved in and out of visions of the Dark Mark, Parrish's sister lying dead on the grass, and a new dream where an old man was creeping around a house and died by the hand of Pettigrew and the _Avada Kedavra_ curse from his wand.

Serena woke in a cold sweat, and unsure of where she was. When she blinked she saw the still images still in her head, and could not forget them. She saw Pettigrew kill the old man, and was unsure of what was really going on. She knew that the murder she had witnessed had happened recently, possibly over the summer because Pettigrew looked like he had the night he escaped from the Shrieking Shack.

Before she could work her thoughts out any further, one of the girl's alarms sounded in the dormitory. It was time to start the day.

When Serena found the chance to speak to Kendra in private, she told her younger sister that their Father was planning on returning to England.

"What?" Kendra said. "Is he crazy?"

"I think he'll be fine," Serena said, mostly to reassure herself. "He's just concerned about what is happening up here…with all the rumors."

"Rumors?" Kendra hissed. "Rumors! They're just rumors! Hardly the reason to come trotting back up here and get himself caught by those damned Dementors! What made him do such a rash thing to begin with?"

"Harry wrote to him about his scar hurting."

Kendra sighed with sarcasm.

"I see," she said. "That is a great reason to come back here. Dammit. I don't believe this."

"Would you relax," Serena said. "You're starting to be over dramatic like Amber."

Kendra glared at her.

"Come on, I'm hungry." The two girls turned and began to make their way for the Great Hall where everyone else was sitting down to dinner.

As the girls descended the Grand Staircase they came to a halt as a few late Slytherians walked up from the dungeon staircase. They glanced at the stairs and saw the two girls on them and jeered as they walked. Serena raised her eyebrows and a stern look took over her face. She noticed Draco Malfoy near the front of the group, and Amelia not to far behind him talking quickly with Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy stopped and looked at the two girls on the stairs, Amelia stopping not to far from her.

"What are you two staring at?" she snapped.

"A pig," said Kendra harshly.

Pansy turned pink and glared at the two Belle sisters on the stairs. Amelia came forward, glaring at her sisters.

"I do think that was uncalled for," she said up the stairs.

"I was just being honest," Kendra said with a shrug.

"You're becoming more and more like Serena every day Kendra," Amelia said sternly. "And I'm thoroughly disappointed in you."

"You're one to talk," said Serena. "Do you think she'd rather be like you, not loyal and belittling to the people around you? Not to mention a hypocrite."

"Shut up Serena," said Amelia. "I'll curse you."

"You don't have the skill to curse me."

Amelia pulled her wand.

"_Petrificus Tot_—"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Serena said quickly with wand pointed at Amelia.

Amelia's wand went flying across the Great Hall and she turned violently pink. But around her, the Slytherians who had stopped pulled out their wands also, backing her up.

"That was the stupidest thing you could have done Belle," said Draco with a harsh glare, and jeering smile. Serena wanted to slap that smile clear off his face.

"I was faster then my dear sister," said Serena. "What makes you think I won't be faster then you?"

"We out number you," said Pansy.

"Well at least we know you can count," said Kendra with her own wand out.

"Malfoy, I'll break your nose if you curse me or my sister," said Serena with a harsh glare.

"Can't punch me this time," he said with a mocking tone.

"Don't think I can't give you a broken nose just because I'm not standing right in front of you," Serena said lifting her wand.

"That will do Miss Belle," said the sly voice for Professor Snape as he appeared from the dungeons, apparently on his way to dinner.

Serena frowned. If there was ever a teacher she didn't want to get caught by it was Professor Snape. He would give her detention simply for being Sirius Black's daughter, or for being in Gryffindor. Giving him an actually reason to put her in detention was just stupid of her.

"Come on," Serena said to Kendra. Serena glared at Amelia as she walked by.

"As for you seven," said Slytherian. "Although, I have no doubt you could have defeated those two in a duel, seven on two is not fair. Get to dinner."

Serena looked over her shoulder as Snape disappeared up the Grand Staircase and the students moved into the Great Hall.

"He's just saying you could beat us because he's your Head of House and he has to make you feel good," said Kendra to Pansy as they parted ways.

"Watch it Belle," said Malfoy with a stern look.

"Better watch that pretty nose Malfoy," Serena snapped back. "And I don't mean my sisters."

Kendra and Serena walked towards the table and sat down for dinner.

"What was that about?" asked Harry watching as Malfoy sat down with his friends, Pansy and Amelia.

"Nothing," said Serena. "Snape saved his butt though. I would have broken his nose if Snape hadn't shown up."

"I was disappointed," said Kendra cheerfully spooning food onto her plate. "I wanted to see you break Malfoy's nose. Could you imagine the look on Amelia's face?"

Serena smiled.

"If it was anything like last year when I nearly broke his jaw, then yes, I can imagine it."

The two girls laughed and had pleasant conversation with their friends around them.

The weeks of October moved fast. Lessons were becoming more interesting, and quickly Defense Against the Dark Arts was becoming everyone's favorite subject. Professor Moody had good reviews with the students because he had actually been there, out in the field catching dark wizards. All of the students were impressed by this and enjoyed his classes. The last class, Serena had been a little one edge, like some of the other students, because Moody performed the Imperius Curse on the students so they could learn what it felt like, and how to fight it off. Harry did impressively well at fighting off the curse, though he didn't do it completely and had two very sore kneecaps by the end of it.

The announcement that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students would be arriving the evening of October 30th had even more excitement in the air of the school. The Triwizard Tournament became the talk of the school as the school itself became cleaner and neater to impress the foreign guest that would soon be arriving.

Classes were scheduled to end a half hour early that evening, and all the students were to line up in the entrance hall to greet their new guest. After getting out of Potions early, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena made their way to Gryffindor Tower quickly, dropped their bags and grabbed their cloaks, then headed for the entrance hall. Everyone was lined up by houses, the Heads of houses trying to keep everything in order and making sure everyone looked perfect. Once everyone was lined up, the heads of houses led their students out to front of the castle, where they all stood in the cold to greet their guest.

People were chattering, wondering how the guest would arrive. Hermione was arguing impatiently with Ron and Harry who suggested they rode brooms, or Apparated.

"Hello Serena," said a cool voice next to her.

She turned and smiled with surprise at the Ravenclaw line that was standing next to her. Parrish was standing right next to her in his line, making her look short compared to his tall height.

"Hello Parrish," she said. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you," he said. "Excited about the arrival of the students?"

"No," she said. "Not really. I could care less."

He smiled and laughed softly.

"I hear that the Durmstrang boys are very good looking," he said. "Perhaps you will life them."

"You'd like me to like them," she said. "And no doubt they're all full of themselves and into dark magic."

"Don't like boys who are full of themselves?" Parrish asked with his charming smile that could make the strongest girl's knees buckle.

"No," she said glancing at him. "Not particularly. Why do you care what kind of boys I like?"

Parrish smiled.

"Just making conversation," he said. "How are your sisters?"

"Alright I suppose," said Serena.

"And your sister in Slytherian?"

"How'd you know about her?"

"Had a class with Malfoy," said Parrish. "He was bragging about his girlfriend Amelia Belle."

"Yea, that's my sister," said Serena with a sigh. "My twin actually, we're complete opposites."

"I can see that," Parrish was looking across the crowds of students to the Slytherians. Amelia could be found easily, talking with Draco and Pansy. "She's prettier."

"If you're trying to offend me," Serena said with a sideways glare. "You're failing. Amelia maybe prettier but she's and idiot and losing her morals."

"I like a girl with morals."

Serena looked at him with a glare. She didn't like the game he was playing, complimenting her sister and her. She could see he was flirting and she didn't want to be flirting with him. Despite his good looks and charm, Serena knew that everything about Parrish could be very bad. She was still having dreams of his sister dying, and they were always the same.

She looked to the front of the line, away from Parrish, and decided to see if she could get some information from him.

"So," she said softly. "Do you have any siblings?"

Her eyes glanced at him and she noticed his cheeks were a little whiter then before.

"I had one," he whispered. "A sister, she would have been a first year this year."

"I'm sorry Parrish," Serena whispered feeling like an idiot suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. "Life is pain, Serena."

"That's a very morbid thought," she said back sadly.

"It's true though."

Serena nodded her head.

"It is," she whispered sadly.

At that moment Dumbledore pointed out that the Beauxbatons carriage seemed to be arriving. Everyone was looking around until someone shouted out and pointed to the sky. A large carriage came into view, pulled by a dozen winged horses. The horses were huge, and the crowd of Hogwarts students had to move back to not be crushed by the horses and the carriage they were pulling. The door burst opened and a small boy jumped out, lowering a step form the carriage. Then a large woman, as big as Hagrid, stepped out of the carriage. There were gasps around the crowd and all of them waited for her to say something.

"Madame Maxime," said Dumbledore coming forward. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Madame Maxime and Dumbledore exchanged greetings, and then the students of Beauxbatons emerged form the carriage. A dozen or so boys and girls stood behind Madame Maxime now and they were shivering in their fine, yet thin, silks.

Durmstrang arrived shortly after in a large ship that bobbed up to the top of the lake after it had been submerged under the icy water. Ron socked Harry sharply in the shoulder as the Durmstrang students and their headmaster Professor Karkaroff walked by with his apparently favorite student, Viktor Krum.

"Fancy he'll be the Durmstrang champion?" Parrish whispered in Serena's ear.

"Who is he?"

Parrish frowned at her, and he looked just as handsome as when he smiled.

"You don't know who Viktor Krum is?"

"_You don't know who Viktor Krum is?"_ Ron turned sharply to Serena with a look of shock and disgust. Serena felt like she should roll over and die with the look Ron was giving her.

"No," she said with raised eyebrows.

Everyone was starting to make their way back into the castle for the Welcome Feast and warmth that waited inside. As they walked, Ron went on in ranting disbelief that Krum was now inside Hogwarts, and Parrish explained who he was to Serena.

"Just a Quidditch player then," Serena said.

"Yea," said Parrish. "A seeker."

Serena nodded.

"And I should have known this?"

"After the last Quidditch Cup being held here I don't know how you couldn't," said Parrish.

"I didn't go," Serena said with a shrug.

"I went with my parents," said Parrish quietly.

Serena nodded and frowned slightly. She knew his parents. She had seen them many times in her sleep. Her eyes glanced at Parrish and he looked a little sad, but before she could say anything they had entered the Great Hall and were separating to their house tables.

"See you Serena," said Parrish as he walked away with some of his other friends. She waved to him and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione over to the Gryffindor table where Ron was still going on about Viktor Krum.

As the food appeared, and dinner started, Serena kept looking up at the Ravenclaw table, where the Beauxbatons students had taken their seats. Parrish was sitting next to a silvery haired girl and talking with her in quick French. Serena was surprised. He could speak French. Serena noticed Harry looking at Cho and smiled, but said nothing as the silvery haired French girl came over to the table and asked for one of the dishes. Ron's eye almost fell out of his skull at her beauty, and Hermione and Serena both rolled their eyes. Ron watched her go back and sit down next to Parrish.

"That lucky bastard," Ron muttered as Hermione pointed out that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had just arrived at the staff table.

Once the dinner plates had been cleared by the hunger students, Dumbledore stood up to explain the Triwizard Tournament. He introduced Bagman and Crouch and explained that they would be on the panel of judges that graded the champions on their tasks. Flich brought forward a large casket and opened it to reveal a large Goblet. Dumbledore explained that the Goblet of Fire, as it was called, would decide who the three champions were. Anyone wishing to enter had to write their name and school on a slip of parchment and put it into the Goblet within the next twenty four hours. The next evening, Halloween, the champions would be announced.

The next evening excitement was buzzing through the crowded Great Hall. After their second feast in two days, everyone was quite full and ready to hear who would be the three champions.

Angelina, of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had put her name into the Goblet and most of the Gryffindors were hoping it would be her to be named Hogwarts champion, they were greatly disappointed when Cedric Diggory's name came out of the Goblet instead after the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions had been named.

There were cheers all over the Great Hall from the Hufflepuff table as Cedric stood up and made his way to the front after Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, who was also the silvery haired girl from dinner the night before. As the cheers died down, Dumbledore spoke, congratulating the champions and encouraging everyone to support their champions. But he stopped mid sentence distracted by the Goblet of Fire that had burst into flames again. A piece of parchment floated out of the Goblet and into the air. Dumbledore snatched it and looked at it with wide eyes.

"_Harry Potter_," he said into the silent room.

Serena turned to Harry whose face was blank with shock. He looked at her, Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in," he said. "You guys know I didn't."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore was calling him again.

Serena grabbed Harry's hand just as Hermione gave him a push to go up to the front of the hall. The feeling that shot through Serena's hand was cold and sudden, but exactly what she had hoped for. She closed her eyes as Harry's hand pulled out of hers and she laid her head down into her hands.

"Serena!" shouted Hermione with shock as Serena lay on the table asleep, trapped in a vision.

Serena was watching keenly as Harry ran down a narrow path with Cedric Diggory at his heels. They came to an open spot at the end of the path, and Serena realized they were in a maze. A gleaming cup was in the center of the clearing and Harry and Cedric looked at each other.

"You take it," said Cedric.

"No," said Harry holding his wand and arm tightly. "You take it. You deserve it more."

"Don't be daft. You saved my life back there."

"Alright," said Harry. "We'll take it together. For Hogwarts."

Cedric nodded.

"One…two…three," said Harry.

Both boys reached out to grab the cup, and before they touched it Serena was pulled back from her dream to reality. She was leaning on the table, Amber and Kendra were next to her, and some Gryffindors were looking at her with great concern.

"Serena," said Amber. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," said Serena looking up. "I'm fine. Where's Harry?"

"He's with the other champions," said Hermione. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Serena said. She looked at Kendra and Amber and shook her head. Then, more quickly then she should have, she made to stand up and a dizzy spell took her.

"Let's go," said Amber catching her arm.


	8. A Conversation On the Grounds

Amber and Kendra helped Serena up to the Gryffindor common room, where they sat her down in a chair next to the large burning fire and looked at her with concern and raised eyebrows. Serena shrugged.

"What?"

"You had a vision," said Amber.

"Yes. I grabbed Harry's hand before he went up to the front," she said. She smiled suddenly. "And it worked. I forced a premonition. I got one when I wanted to and needed to!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kendra.

"When Harry's name was announced I wanted to force a premonition," she said. "I thought that maybe I'd be able to see if he really put his name in the cup, or if he died during one of the tasks because I usually see deaths." Serena was talking quickly out of excitement. "I saw him and Cedric grabbing this big cup together, like a trophy. I think they win the tournament—"

"—are—you—crazy?" Amber stammered with anger and red cheeks.

Serena looked at her with wide eyes, confused why she was so upset.

"What?"

"You forced a premonition right there in front of everyone!" Amber snapped. "What if you hadn't caught your head in your hand and instead slammed it down on the table like a right-fit-idiot?"

"A right-fit-idiot?" Serena repeated with an odd look. "Amber you're missing the point. I did it to see if Harry was going to die. I was doing it to see if he was in danger—"

"You can't just go around forcing premonitions and dropping over into a deep sleep like a freak Serena! People will start to think there's something wrong with you! You're supposed to be keeping your visions secret, not going around in public forcing them!"

"It was the first time Amber," snapped Serena becoming defensive. "I looked like I fainted, and you two helped me up here to bed. Will you please relax? It's my gift, I'll use it when I see fit and when I want to."

"You're using it poorly."

"Don't tell me how to use it. You don't understand it at all."

"No," Amber said coldly and standing up straight. "No I don't. I'm just wrong all the time."

"Amber, that's not what she meant," said Kendra trying to be the buffer between her sisters.

"It's exactly what I meant," said Serena standing up from her chair.

"Serena," sighed Kendra putting her head in her hands. "Will you just shut up for five seconds and listen to us."

Serena looked shocked by Kendra's words, but as she looked at her sister she realized why she loved her so much. Kendra was the best out of all four of the Belle girls. She was strong and more open-minded then any of them. Serena was too defensive, proud and antagonistic, while Amber had to be right all the time, and was cautious. Amelia was too much of a hypocrite to see anything or anyone but herself as perfection.

"Amber means well," said Kendra. "And I agree with her. You shouldn't be forcing premonitions like that out of the blue in front of everyone like that. I understand why you did it. And I understand that it is your gift to use as you will. But you have to be cautious. Mother would not have liked you forcing premonitions like that."

"It's a good think she's dead," said Serena. "She'd be disappointed in everything I'm doing."

"That's not what I meant," said Kendra seriously with a glare at her sister. "Amber and I just want you to be careful. We always worry that you're going to have a premonition and it's going to be worse then the one before. You're not well when you come out of those things, and if you get sick in front of a lot of people it's hard to answer their questions. Mother wanted you to keep this a secret. You've told me that Dumbledore wants you to keep it between you and those you can trust. You can't trust everyone."

"I don't," Serena snipped.

Kendra shrugged.

"Just be careful," she finally said. "Just be careful."

At that moment there was a sharp peak at the window near the fireplace. Amber opened it and a barn owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter on Serena's lap. She looked surprised by it, but tore it open as the owl swooped back out of the window. Amber closed the window tightly to lock out the cold air and turned to Serena who was reading the letter.

_Serena, _

_I'm not back in the country. Don't worry about me, everything is fine. I'm here for you, your sisters, and Harry. Write to me if anything funny happens at Hogwarts. I have a feeling that Harry won't be telling me in fear that I'll get myself caught. I'll be fine though. Try and have fun at school with the Triwizard Tournament. Send your sisters my love, _

_Your Father. _

"It's from Dad," said Serena.

"What?" said Kendra moving forward in her seat.

Amber didn't say anything but looked at them cautiously.

"He say's he's back in the country," she whispered. "And he's safe. And to write to him if anything weird happens here."

"Like Harry's name coming out of the Goblet?" suggested Amber.

"Let Harry tell him that," said Serena. "Do you think I should tell him about the visions I've been having?"

"Which ones?" asked Kendra knowing that Serena had several different visions in her sleep now.

"Well the one about the little girl," she whispered. "That's the weirdest one. I can't figure out how it fits or why I keep dreaming of it."

"Are you sure you didn't know anyone in it?" Amber asked.

Serena swallowed. She thought about what she wanted to say and decided that she should tell them.

"The last time I had it I saw that the boy in it," she was talking slowly. "It's Parrish."

"The Ravenclaw from the train?" said Amber with wide eyes and a disgusted look. Serena nodded.

"He must have trigged the vision because the first time I had it I touched his back pack and his hand when handed it to him," she said softly. "I don't know…maybe it was a memory of his and I just picked it up."

"But why would you pick it up?" Kendra said leaning back.

Serena shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask Trelawney about it," said Amber. "She'd probably know."

"I don't think she's the most reliable source," said Serena with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" Amber said. "She's just as reliable as you are I think."

"Exactly," Kendra said with a small smile. Serena stuck out her tongue at her joke and shrugged at Amber.

"I don't want to talk to her about it," she said. "I'd rather talk to Dumbledore then her about my possible capability to pick up people's memories." She bit her lip as she thought. "Although, I touched Harry to force my premonition and I saw the future. So maybe that's not it at all."

"Maybe there's a connection between you and Parrish," Kendra teased. "He is really cute."

"Thanks Kendra," said Serena with a soft glare at her baby sister. "I doubt that's it though. I think you need to have more of a connection then that with someone to see their memories."

Amber stood up straight.

"Maybe you're using Occlumency," she said.

"Occ-what-cy?" said Serena with a confused look. Kendra laughed as Amber took a seat.

"Occlumency," Amber said. "Is a very broad branch of magic where one can…read, I suppose that's the best word for it, another person's mind. You usually have to use a wand and say a spell, but in essence you look at other peoples memories. You see them and watch them like a movie."

Serena raised her eyebrows.

"You said you need a wand."

"Well yes," said Amber. "But maybe its something like that that's happening."

"Or maybe Parrish is related to something and you just don't know it yet," said Kendra winking.

Serena picked up couch pillow she was sitting on and threw it at her sister who laughed and threw it back at her.

The common room began to fill with anxious people a few moments later, all talking about how Harry Potter had been chosen as the fourth champion and was being allowed to participate in the tournament. Serena frowned slightly, the tournament was very dangerous and anyone could die, but at the same moment she was reminded of her vision. She saw, what appeared to be, Cedric and Harry both winning the tournament, for Hogwarts as they had both said.

Fred and George had brought up food for a party to celebrate Harry as one of the Hogwarts school champions. Ron disappeared up to the dormitory with out saying one word to Serena. Hermione went straight over to her though and sat down.

"Is Harry competing?"

"Yes," said Hermione grimly. "I don't know how he did it…"

"I don't think he did," said Serena. "I would think you'd agree. No one could get past that age line."

Hermione nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "That's what makes me nervous. I think Harry should write to your Dad. He said he wanted to know what was happening at Hogwarts. What if he was waiting for something like this to happen?"

"It's a good point," said Serena. "What's up with Ron?"

"I think he's jealous," said Hermione looking towards the boy's dormitory. "Harry always gets the attention, even if he doesn't want it, and well…Ron doesn't. He's just Harry Potter's best friend."

Serena shrugged.

"I hope he believes Harry didn't put his name in the goblet," said Serena.

"Yea," said Hermione. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened at dinner?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," said Serena with a look of surprise. "I just, I had a dizzy spell. Not feeling very good."

"You should go up to bed."

"Yea," Serena said brushing her fingers through her hair. "Probably."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well I am."

"You're not waiting up for Harry?"

"No," she whispered. "I have a feeling he's just going to go straight to bed."

Serena nodded and followed Hermione up into the dormitory.

The next few weeks were hard on Harry, and Serena could tell. Part of her wanted to tell him of what she saw at dinner on Halloween, but she couldn't bring herself to. Amber and Kendra's voices kept ringing in her ears—she had to keep her premonitions a secret. Part of her felt that she could tell Harry though. He was one of her best friends and she could trust him. But then she saw the pins that people wore around school, and the things they said about Harry and thought he didn't have to hear about her problems. He had enough going on and didn't need to hear about how she could see the future, even though she had seen him winning the tournament.

She didn't dream about Harry winning the tournament at night, and that bothered her. She was still dreaming about Parrish's little sister which had started from touching Parrish, and yet when she touched Harry she only saw that vision once and had yet to again. It made her think that there was more to the vision about Parrish's little sister and she was missing something, which she found frustrating. She was tired of seeing the little girl's bloody body lying on the grass. She wanted to know what had killed her, and knew better then to ask Parrish.

On a sunny, but cold Saturday in November Serena planned on taking a walk on the grounds to clear her mind. She had just woken from a particularly violent dream and felt the need for fresh air. As she pulled her muggle leather jacket on over her scarf and gloves her eyes glanced out the window in the dormitory at the grounds outside. She saw a group of Ravenclaws walking across the grounds toward a sunny spot to sit and frowned slightly. She was going to sit down by the lake, and they were taking her spot.

She wondered outside anyways, unable to find Harry or Hermione to ask them to walk with her. She figured they were practicing for the first task that was in a week. Hermione had been helping Harry perfect the calling spell so he'd be able to call his broom to him and defeat the dragon that was set for the first task. Hagrid had told him that dragons were the first task to help him get a head start.

The ground was covered with a thin frost and as Serena walked the grass crunched under her feet. The air was cold, but she smiled at how bright the sun was shinning. She pulled her scarf closer to her neck and looked at the river side where the Ravenclaws were sitting, talking and laughing loudly. The large Durmstrang ship was floating in the middle of the lake, anchored to the bottom of the lake. Serena saw a small tree, near the water, with a nice patch of grass under it that was perfect for sitting on and headed for it.

She sat down and pulled out her Transfiguration book from under her jacket. She opened it to the chapter they were studying in class and began to read. She had an essay to finish, and thought that it would be a good time to work on it. As she was reading, she heard the Ravenclaws laughing and joking. This made her frown, they were being so loud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approaching her and frowned more deeply. She closed her eyes with a sigh, and felt the person who was walking towards her nearly step all over her, like they hadn't seen her at all.

"Ahh!" she yelled and fell back to get out of the way of the idiot who had been walking over her. She dropped her book and it slid across the frosty grass towards the lake, but stopped as it reached the rocks before the chilly water.

"Serena!"

"Parrish!" Serena said sitting up and fixing her hair that had fallen in front of her face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," he said pulling his glasses off the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean to walk on you like that. I was reading…heading for a quiet place to read…my friends are a little loud."

"I know," she said crawling across the ground and grabbing her book. "Well this spot is taken."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"You nearly trampled me and you expect me to let you sit next to me?"

"Yes," he said. "You look like you could use some company."

"I'm trying to read," she said softly. "I don't need company when I'm reading."

Parrish sat down anyways and opened his book.

"You'd be surprised what silent company can do for you," he said as he placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and began to read.

Serena was staring at him with her mouth open slightly. She was shocked that he had just invited himself to sit down next to her. She closed her mouth, speechless and opened her book, determined not to give up her comfortable reading spot under the tree which she figured he was trying to steal.

After a few moments of reading she looked out at the lake again. She saw Krum on the ship practicing spells, and waving his wand around like an idiot. She looked at Parrish and saw that there was no 'Potter Stinks' badge on his chest.

"Who are you cheering for?"

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at her over the rim of his glasses. He looked handsome even with his glasses on. She bit back a smile.

"Are you cheering for Cedric or Harry?"

"I'm cheering for both of them," he said looking back at his book.

"You are?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No," Serena said. "It's not that. I just…no one is cheering for Harry."

Parrish laughed slightly.

"Some people feel that he stole the glory away from Cedric and Hufflepuff, but personally, they're both good guys who are risking their lives for the glory of Hogwarts. So why does it matter?"

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"I just wish other people saw it that way," she said.

"I thought you were trying to read?" Parrish said with a smile. He had closed his book too and was looking at her with curious eyes.

"I got distracted," said Serena looking out at the lake again. Parrish followed her eyes and saw Krum on his ship.

"Mmm by Krum," said Parrish with a teasing smile. "I don't think he's that attractive, but he is famous."

"I wasn't distracted by him," Serena said back looking disgusted. "I don't like him. He's rather stupid, and not that good looking what-so-ever. There is nothing there to like but an arrogant Quidditch player."

"So what do you like in guys?"

There was the sudden interest that Parrish seemed to have in what kind of guys Serena liked. She glanced at him with her own sideways, charming smile.

"What?" he said seeing her look.

"Why do you care what kind of boys I like Parrish?"

"I was making conversation."

"That's what you said last time," Serena said. "What if I don't like boys…what if I like girls?"

Parrish was thrown by the question for a moment, but he saw Serena's smile and smiled too.

"That'd be okay," he said.

Serena frowned and leaned back against the tree.

"I don't like girls."

"Then what do you like if you don't like boys or girls."

"I don't like anyone," she whispered. "I think it will be better to be alone so you don't get hurt."

Parrish looked surprised.

"You don't strike me as the single kind of girl," he said softly.

"Oh really?"

"No," he said. That was all he said and Serena frowned slightly.

"Well what about you then?" she whispered. "You want to be with someone?"

"Not right now, no," he said. "But someday I'd like to be married."

"And why is that?"

"Because family is important to me."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Family as in carrying on your family blood, or family because it's an important part of a kids life?"

"The later, I suppose," he whispered. "I mean the first one definitely not. I'm not into that pure blood stuff. I just want a girl that I love and who loves me." He looked at Serena. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You've thought about this stuff?"

"I know," he said looking out at the lake. "It's weird to be thinking about it. But when my sister died I starting to think about a lot of things. She never even made it to school…her death just makes me want to live my life to the fullest. How can you have a full life if you don't have love?"

Serena nodded her head and thought of her Mother and Father. Her Mother loved Sirius so much that she believed in him even after he went to Azkaban. She believed he was really innocent, and she believed in him. Serena thought that maybe that's what Parrish wanted—true love that goes farther then life, death, innocence or guilt.

"May I ask how she died?" she whispered sadly.

"She was murdered," he whispered. "In our back yard."

Serena frowned. She already knew this.

"Did they ever catch her murderer?"

Parrish said nothing and Serena frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't be asking these questions. I know how it feels. My Mother was murdered by a crazy Death Eater last April. I-I miss her every day. I'm going to find him too, and kill him with my bare hands if I have too."

Serena subconsciously played with the gold necklace around her neck as she spoke about her Mother's murderer, Phinneaus Page. Parrish looked at her with a sad frown.

"But your Dad is still around isn't he?"

Serena forced a smile and looked at Parrish with sad eyes.

"No," she whispered. "No he's not."

"Oh," he said. "How are you going to find the Death Eater? Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I have a really good idea."

Parrish's eyes fell on the necklace that she was playing with.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh," she said looking at the gold necklace. The charm on it was the Page family crest. "It's the Death Eater's. He dropped it in the kitchen just after he killed my Mother."

"May I?" asked Parrish reaching out for the necklace.

Serena nodded and leaned forward, placing the crest on his fingers. Parrish looked at it closely and frowned greatly.

"It's some kind of family crest," he whispered dropping the necklace and letting it hand around Serena's neck. She tucked it under her jacket and scarf and nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "He killed my Aunt too, Page. That's his name. It's on the charm."

Parrish's face had gone a little pale.

"Was your sister killed by a Death Eater?"

Parrish said nothing and Serena apologized again.

"I'm so insensitive," she whispered pressing her head against the back of the tree. Parrish looked at her.

"No," he said softly in a quiet voice that was close to a whisper. "It's okay."

"I'm still an insensitive person," she said. "I really don't pay attention to people's feelings that often."

Serena looked at Parrish and saw that he looked a little awkward. Serena realized what she was talking about was an awkward subject. Parrish didn't know her that well. What was he supposed to say the comment she had just made?

"Do you think the first task is going to be exciting?" she asked changing the subject. Parrish seemed thankful for the change.

"Yea," he said. "I think it's going to be interesting too. Are you worried that Harry doesn't know what he's doing?"

"No," said Serena. "He's been through more things then any of the other champions have been no doubt. They say the first task is to test how courageous the champions are. There is no doubt in my mind that Harry isn't courageous. He's faced too much in his life to not be brave."

"You like him a lot?"

"He's like a brother," she whispered with a smile. "I have no interest in him beyond that."

Parrish nodded.

"How did you end up in Ravenclaw? You're whole family in there?"

"No," said Parrish. "My family was in Slytherian. I'm the first in almost four generations to be in Ravenclaw."

"Wow," said Serena.

"What about your family?" he said with raised eyebrows. "You and your two sisters are in Gryffindor and poor Amelia is in Slytherian."

"All of my Father's side of the family, except for him, was in Slytherian," said Serena.

"Funny how it works," said Parrish. "You don't look like them either, your sisters' that is. You look like," he paused. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"What do I look like?"

Parrish looked at her.

"A pretty girl," he said with a smile. Serena hit his shoulder.

"You were going to say something else."

Parrish laughed.

"How do you know?"

"Because you paused," she said with a smile. She looked out at the dark blue lake and remembered that everyone who knew who her Father was said she had his eyes. She looked back at him. "You were going to say that I look like Sirius Black."

Parrish frowned.

"You're eyes," he whispered. "That's all really. You're looks are much more charming then his. It's just the color and shape of your eyes. They're like his in all the wanted posters, dark blue almost black."

"Well," whispered Serena. "He's my Father so it would make sense that I have his eyes."

Parrish looked at her with wide eyes, but nodded slowly.

"You seem surprised by it."

"I didn't say it because I thought you would find it offensive."

Serena shrugged.

"I used to," she whispered. "But I've accepted that he's my Father whether I like it or not."

"Aren't you afraid that because he's escaped now he's going to come after you?"

"No," she said honestly. "He has no reason to."

Parrish looked at her oddly and nodded as his Ravenclaw friends stood up and began to head back towards the castle.

"Hey Parrish!" one of them called. "We're going in for lunch! You coming?"

Parrish waved his hand but yelled nothing to his friends.

"Are you going?" Serena asked him.

"I think so," he said. "You didn't want my company if I remember correctly, so I think I'll leave you to your peace."

Serena nodded.

"Parrish," she said as he stood up. She looked up at him and stared at his dark purple eyes. "Do you believe in Divination?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Serena softly. "Do you think the subject is a good one to study?"

"I think it's a difficult one," he said. "One you have to believe in to really get anything from it."

Serena nodded.

"Do you believe in it?"

"In some aspects."

"How so?"

"I don't think Trelawney can look into a crystal ball and see the future," he said. "But I don't doubt that she can predict the future…like make a prophecy. There's a whole hall of them in the Department of Mysterious."

"The what?"

"The Department of Mysterious," said Parrish. "My Mum works at the Ministry."

Serena nodded her head.

"Well," he said with a wave. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," she said watching as he walked away quickly to catch up with his friends.

She thought about everything they had just talked about. Her hands found the necklace that was around her neck and she played with it again. She was curious about Parrish's interest in it, and his surprise at seeing it.


	9. Dear Chloe, Three Things Are On My Mind

_Dear Chloe, _

_Three things are on my mind, Harry (and his dealings with the tournament), my Father, and a boy (his name is Parrish). They've been on my mind for sometime, one more then the others and I wish I had someone to talk to about them. It's starting to get confusing…let me explain. _

_Yesterday was when the first task took place. Harry did quite amazing, ending tied with Krum for first place. He called his Firebolt to him, and flew around his dragon (a Hungarian Horntail I might add) so he was able to steal the golden egg from it. Thankfully him and Ron have both stopped being gits and are talking again. There was a large party for Harry afterwards, celebrating his win in the common room. It was enjoyable until Harry opened the egg he had won. When he opened it a horrible shrieking sound came out of it. I hope he can figure out the clue, but then again if he doesn't at least his life will be safe. He, and Father, seem to believe that someone put his name into the cup so he would get killed. I think it's a reasonable explanation because I know that Harry didn't put his own name in the cup. This concerns me, because in my vision I saw Harry winning the tournament, so obviously whoever put his name in the cup failed because he didn't die in it…but at the same time I got a nasty feeling from the vision—like something bad is going to happen to Harry and there isn't anything I can do about it._

_Father is back in the country. I'm a little upset with him because he's back, but I know he's here out of concern for Harry who is like a son to him. I feel almost selfish because I'm happy he's back (even though I'm upset as well). I'm happy he's closer if I need him. He's a little closer then before, and maybe if I really do need him he'll be there. I don't know…I'm just as happy he's back as I am upset. Confusing, huh? _

_My feelings about Father being back in the country aren't the only thing confusing me—Parrish is confusing me. Not how he acts towards me, I think it's quite obvious that he likes me. I'm just not sure if I like him. And the way that he reacted when I should him Page's necklace was odd, almost like he'd seen it before. It was a little unnerving when I thought about it. But he didn't talk about it, and I didn't ask. I've only seen him in passing since that Saturday, and we haven't spoken. But he still smiles and waves when he sees me, and I swear Chloe I could get lost in his eyes for what could be forever. He's such a good thing to look at. All the girls in my year like to look at him. I feel bad saying that because it makes him sound like a piece of meat, but really it's the truth. _

_I've never really thought about it…but what would it be like to have a boyfriend? Would I allow him to change me the way Malfoy changed Amelia and made her into something he wanted and likes? Sometimes I wonder if she's really happy, or just pretending. I hope she's just pretending and if she isn't I hope he is and he breaks her little heart (if she has one at all). I wonder if having a boyfriend will make me as happy as she appears, but at the same time will it cause as much family drama as she being with Malfoy does? But, I suppose her dating a complete git is why we don't like him, so if I avoid that I'll be okay. What do you think Chloe? Do you think Parrish and I could date? I'm laughing at the idea now—saying it out loud in my empty dormitory just makes it sound completely absurd. Haha. Well, I'm not really worried about it, just confused. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	10. A Perishable Kiss

Snow blew in with a swift wind, and suddenly November was becoming December. Christmas was growing closer, and with it came the announcement of the Yule Ball, a tradition with the Triwizard Tournament. The announcement of the Yule Ball made all the girls of Hogwarts more then excited and the boys nervous. Girls were giggling and chattering in the hallways like hens about the dance and the dresses that they would wear, while the boys stuck together wondering how it was possible to get a girl alone to ask her to the Ball as a date. Fourth years and above were the only years allowed to attend, unless a younger student was asked by a student in the fourth year or above, which is how Ginny Weasley ended up going. Neville Longbottom had asked her to go, and she had agreed, which Serena was happy about.

Serena had decided that she didn't really want to have a date for the Yule Ball, but as Hermione had pointed out, what was the point of going to a dance unless you had someone to dance with? This upset Serena a little because she didn't want to take the time or effort to find a date.

"What effort?" snapped Ron one evening across the dinner table. "You just have to wait for a boy to come and ask you to the dance."

"I have to go through the effort of attracting a boy first, to make him want to go with me and then ask me," said Serena. "And that's a lot of work Ron."

Ron was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're pretty, how hard could it be?"

"Well you haven't asked me yet," she whispered. "So I guess I'm just a last resort for you…or I'm not pretty enough."

"No," said Ron. "I just don't want to go with you."

Hermione slapped Ron upside the head and he cried 'ouch.'

"What'd I say?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his head and Harry laughed at him with his mouth full of chicken.

Along with the difficultly of finding a date came the difficultly of learning how to ballroom dance. Serena was a graceful girl, but she was having difficultly most because her partner—Harry, in the lessons always stepped on her foot. She knew that it was very important for him to learn to waltz because he had the first dance with the other champions at the Ball. Serena could tell that he was nervous about this and no doubt nervous about finding a date. As far as she knew he didn't have one, and the ball was only a few weeks away.

"Found a date yet?" she asked when they were trying to remember the steps of the music.

"No," he said sadly. "You?"

"Not really putting a lot of effort into it."

He nodded.

"Going to go if you don't have one?"

"Well I already have a dress, so I have to," she said with a smile as she spun out of his arms and he pulled her back in. "You're getting pretty good at this."

"I don't know…" he said as Parrish danced by gracefully with Cho Chang. Harry's eyes followed Cho's jet black hair as it swished from side to side as she danced.

"Better ask her soon Harry," Serena said with a smile. "Before she's going with someone else."

"Huh, what?" said Harry looking back at her as he stepped on her foot. "Oh, sorry…what were you saying?"

Serena shook her head.

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

The music ended and Serena pulled away from Harry, looking around the crowded Transfiguration classroom. All the desks had been pushed aside against the walls to make room for the students. Her eyes found Parrish and Cho again, who were walking away from each other. She wondered if they were going to the ball together or not.

When Serena returned to the common room that evening Kendra came up to and sat down in a large arm chair next to her. Serena looked at her younger sister out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hello Kendra."

"Amber's going to the ball with George."

"Oh yea?" she said. Then it dawned on her what Kendra had just said, she turned her head so quickly that it cracked. "What?" she asked rubbing her neck.

Kendra nodded with a straight smile.

"She's going with George Weasley."

"But he's a joker," she said. "And not to mention…well she's completely serious. I don't think I've ever heard her actually laugh at a joke…are you sure?"

Kendra pointed across the room where Amber was sitting with George, Fred and their friend Lee Jordan, laughing at some of their practical jokes. Amber was smiling and having a good time. Serena turned her head with raised eyebrows at Kendra.

"What the…?"

Kendra shrugged.

"I'm not complaining," she said. "She's been more cheerful the last couple of days, since he asked her."

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Well I'm happy for her."

"Who's taking you to the ball?"

Serena looked back at Kendra.

"No one," she said plainly as if it were unimportant. She pulled her bag opened and took out her Transfiguration, and Charms homework. She glanced at Kendra, and looked at her fully. "What?"

"You're going to the Yule Ball alone?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Serena said.

"Do you want to go with someone?"

"No one in particular," Serena looked at her homework and began to write. She could still feel Kendra's eyes on her and frowned. She glanced at her sister.

"What?" she asked for the second time.

"I just thought there was someone who would want to take you," said Kendra.

"Do you know something I don't know?" Serena asked.

"No," Kendra said with a shrug. She stood up and spoke as she began to walk away. "Just thought _someone_ would have asked you by now…"

"Well what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Serena asked as Kendra disappeared.

"What is what supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with a stern tone as she sat down, looking a little upset. Serena looked at her and explained what Kendra had said.

"I would think she thinks because you're such a pretty girl _someone_ would have asked you by now," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well no one has," Serena said. "Not that I'm complaining. What's got you so bothered?"

"Ron," said Hermione. Serena raised her eyebrows. "He asked me to the ball today as a last resort. Looked at me like he had just realized I'm a damned girl and he could take me…"

"I thought you were going with someone already."

"I don't want him to know who," Hermione said quickly and Serena bit her lip. "I told him that I already had a date, and I heard him mutter to Harry that I was lying. He actually said to me that it would be okay go with him because it looks pathetic for a girl to show up by herself…what a git."

"He is being a git," said Serena as she saw Ron enter the common room with his younger sister Ginny's aid. He looked pale, like he was going to be sick. A small group huddled around him as Ginny placed him in a chair near Serena's. Harry appeared by his side.

"What's up?" he asked his best friend. Ron didn't say anything, just shook his head.

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball," said Ginny.

"And she said no?" questioned Hermione with a sympathetic look despite her anger with Ron. He shook his head and Ginny frowned as his cheeks became red and his eyes wide. "Oh my god she said yes!?" Now Hermione sounded disgusted.

"No," Ron choked. "She said no. I don't know what I was thinking…she was just standing in the entrance hall with her friends, and I just walked up to her…and it just sort of came out…I didn't mean to…"

"Well done mate," said Harry slapping his shoulder with a laughing smile.

"Oh, shut up Harry," Ron said as the color came back into his face. He smiled at Harry who was having a good laugh as Parvati Patil walked by to see what the gather was about. Harry stood up straight as she smiled at him and he smiled back, Serena could tell by the look in his eyes that he had an idea.

She smiled and went back to her homework as the crowd around Ron began to disperse. Harry had walked away from Ron, with Parvati and they were talking softly to each other in a nearby corner.

"Who am I going to go with?" Ron questioned suddenly looking horrorstruck. "I don't want to have to go alone."

"You could always ask Serena," said Hermione bitterly. "I think she'd be willing to go as a last resort."

"I can't go with Serena," said Ron. "No offense," he added looking at Serena.

Serena shrugged and looked back at her book not caring.

"You're too pretty," he said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Serena asked softly.

"No," Ron said. "You'd just make me look incredibly bad."

Serena burst into laughter and Harry came back to the three of them. He sat down with a gleeful, triumphant smile and put her arms behind his head.

"What's up with you?"

"I just got us both dates to the ball," he said with a grin at Ron.

"What? Who?"

"I'm taking Parvati Patil," said Harry. "And you're taking her twin sister Padma."

"Alright mate," said Ron. "Nice job. Thanks for that."

"Anytime," Harry said back.

Serena was looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Did you ever work up the courage to ask Cho?"

Harry looked at her suddenly.

"Of course I did," he said. "She…already had a date." He said the last part slowly and as if he didn't want anyone to realize how upset about it he was.

"Oh, with who?"

"Cedric Diggory," said Hermione.

Serena looked at her with surprise.

"Oh," said Hermione with a slightly frown. "Padma was telling me today about it in Transfiguration."

Harry nodded and looked back at Ron. He shrugged.

"At least we have dates now," he said.

Ron agreed.

**Serena** woke on the last day of term with a glimmer of happiness in her eye. She wanted to take a break from all the school work that had piled up on her since the start of term, and thankfully she did not have any hard classes that day: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Double Divination after lunch. She figured she could at least handle that.

It was just after their Care of Magical Creatures class that the glimmer of happiness began to shine a little brighter. After a lesson from Hagrid about the Blast Ended Skrewts and quickly checking on them, the class was allowed to head back up to the castle early for lunch. Serena, Ron, Harry and Hermione were making their way through the high levels of snow to the castle when Ravenclaw students, who had also been allowed out early, made their way back from the green houses.

"Serena," called a name from behind them.

All four of them stopped in the snow and turned to see a small group of Ravenclaws passing them, as Parrish fell behind.

"Hi Parrish," Serena said with a smiling of greeting. "Staying warm?"

"As best I can," he said reaching them. His cloak was tied tightly around him, and he had on his Ravenclaw scarf and a pair of black leather gloves. "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How are all of you?"

"Just fine thanks," said Hermione.

"Cold," shivered Ron. "And hungry."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod in greeting.

"Good," said Parrish looking away from the three and back at Serena. "Can I talk to you…alone?"

Serena raised her eyebrows with some surprise.

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you guys at lunch," she added to Ron, Harry and Hermione. As they turned away Hermione gave her wink and then walked off with the two boys.

"What's up?" Serena asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Parrish asked softly. Serena looked up at his purple eyes with great surprise. She was not expecting this.

"Uh," was her reply and she looked away.

"You can say no," Parrish whispered.

Serena looked back at him quickly.

"No," she said. "I-I would like to go with you."

The charming smile that made Serena weak in the knees appeared on his face and she faltered with her steps as they walked. He grabbed her arm and asked if she was okay.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright," he said beaming again. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall that evening?"

"Yes, of course," she said back with her own smile.

"I'm surprised you don't have a date already."

"Why is that?"

"I told you," he said as they reached the entrance hall. "You don't strick me as the single kind of girl."

Serena nodded and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling too much. Parrish seemed to read her mind, or face, very well.

"It's okay to smile, you know," he said. "It's okay for you to like me."

Serena stopped smiling and looked at him seriously.

"And if I don't like you?"

"You'd be stupid to be going to the ball with me," he said. He bowed his head to her and walked away towards the Ravenclaw table for lunch. Serena smiled at his remark and walked down to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting for lunch. She sat down and began to serve herself food with out removing her cloak, gloves or scarf.

"Aren't you warm?" asked Ron.

"Hmm?" Serena looked up at him with a happy sparkle in her eye.

"Oh," said Hermione with a gleeful look. "He asked you to the ball didn't he?"

"Who Parrish?" Serena said still half dazed. "Yes. Yes he did."

"About time," Hermione said. "When I found out he hadn't asked Cho at all I thought for sure he'd be asking you…I wonder why it took so long."

"Look how long it took me to ask Cho," said Harry. "And she ended up being taken anyways."

"That's what you get for waiting."

"Maybe Parrish was waiting to find out if you were taken or not Serena," said Ron before taking a bite of his food. "Didn't want to make a fool of himself…that's what I would have done."

"Well you've done a lousy job of it already," said Hermione and Serena smiled.

**When** the night of the Yule Ball came, on Christmas, Serena found herself a little more nervous then she would usually be in any circumstance. For the sake of the occasion, she had removed the gold Page necklace from around her neck and wore only the silver one with part of Sirius's wedding band strung on a chain. Her dress was a dark midnight blue that matched her eyes, sparkled with every twist, turn or move of her body, and flowed down over her legs in many layers of silky material. Serena had never been so dressed up before and felt somewhat foolish in the silver heels and beautiful dress. It was what made her nervous—the dress. She wasn't sure if she liked looking so pretty.

Serena made her way down to the entrance hall with Harry and Ron, who were also meeting their dates down there. As they walked down the two boys wondered where Hermione was, because she disappeared so early in the afternoon to get ready, but had never appeared in the common room to go down to the ball.

"I bet she's just up in her dormitory crying," said Ron. "She didn't really have a date to the ball…"

"She's not in the dormitory Ron," said Serena beginning to get annoyed with him. "I've told you that already."

"You're her best friend," said Ron. "You're covering for her."

"If you say so," Serena said. "But you should really stop being a git about it. You shouldn't have asked her as a last resort."

"I didn't mean too."

"Doesn't change that you did."

"Guys," said Harry. "Please…"

They had reached the entrance hall that was crowded with people meeting each other, talking and slowly entering the Great Hall where the ball would be taking place. Professor McGonagall found Harry right away and told him that he was to enter with his date and the other champions, then start the first dance of the evening. Serena followed him with her eyes and smiled when he lined up with the other champions. She noticed Hermione right away, on Viktor Krum's arm and beamed—Hermione looked so beautiful.

"Miss Belle," said Parrish's familiar voice behind her. "You do look stunning."

Serena turned around to his smile and couldn't help but smile back. His purple eyes were staring down at her, and he took her hand carefully, kissing it in greeting. She wasn't quite sure what to say to him. He looked amazing too, dressed up in his elegant black and white dress robes. And despite her heels, he was still at least a head taller then her.

"Hello Parrish," she whispered. She realized at that moment that she didn't know his last name.

They both turned to watch as the champions walked by with their dates: Viktor Krum and Hermione, Harry and Parvati, Cedric Diggory and Cho, and finally Fleur Delacour and her cute date from Hufflepuff.

"Wonder how he ended up with her," said Serena.

"Just got lucky," said Parrish in her ear. "Shall we?" He motioned forward as everyone was following the champions in. Serena nodded with a smile and felt Parrish's arm on the small of her back, escorting her in to the Great Hall that looked like an ice castle out of a dream.

Serena felt as if she had suddenly entered some sort of fairytale. She was a beautiful princess, in a gorgeous castle, with the most handsome man as her date. She looked up at Parrish as they stopped with the other students around the dance floor to watch the four couples begin the dance. Serena laughed softly once they started to dance and Harry stepped on Parvati's foot.

"Would you like to dance?" Parrish asked politely.

"I would love to," Serena said.

He led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance. She liked the feeling of his hands on her waist and in her hand as they spun around, step by step to the waltz. Parrish was an extremely good dancer, and she was beginning to wonder if there was anything he wasn't good, or charming, at.

"Where'd you learn to dance?"

"My Mother taught me," he said as they spun around and other couples began to dance around them. "She said that there was nothing a girl liked more then a man who could dance. We used to waltz in the kitchen at home…that's where I learned."

Serena smiled.

"That's an adorable story."

"I don't usually aim for adorable," Parrish said with his familiar charm. "But I suppose it's better then some other things."

"Yes," Serena said. "It is."

They danced for a few more songs, until they grew tired and warm then made their way off the dance floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Parrish.

"Sure," said Serena. "I'll meet you at that table."

She pointed to the table where Harry and Ron were sitting, their dates sitting next to them looking incredibly bored. Serena smiled and waved to them as she approached.

"Hi," she said with her smile still glowing. "Don't look like you're having any fun."

"That's cause we're not," said Ron grumpily. "Did you know that Hermione was coming with_ that_ guy?"

"If you mean Krum, then yes," said Serena sitting down next to Harry and Padma was asked to dance by another Hogwarts student. She looked at Ron to see if he minded, and he didn't. She practically jumped into the other boy's arms and onto the dance floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked with a glare at Serena.

"I didn't realize that you cared."

Parrish had arrived with two small glasses of punch. Serena stood up.

"Thanks," she said taking a glass from him. "Do you want to go outside? I find that it's too crowded in here." She glared at Ron.

"No," Parrish said with raised eyebrows. "Of course not."

"Try and have a good evening Harry," Serena said as she walked passed him with Parrish.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Was something wrong?" Parrish asked as they walked outside into a small courtyard that had been set up just beyond the front steps of the castle.

"Ron was just being a git," she said. "I didn't want to deal with him…or have him ruin the night."

"You're having a good time then?"

"Oh yes," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"I'm happy you are. I am too."

"That's always a good thing."

There was a soft silence between the two of them as they walked down the cobble stone path towards fountain of a wood nymph that had ice shooting out from her mouth instead of water. Parrish stopped next to the fountain and sat down.

"It's beautiful out," said Serena looking up at the stars. She put her glass down near Parrish and rubbed her hands on her arms.

"I agree," he said staring at her and not bothering to look at the stars. His look made Serena blush, and she was thankful that it was dark out so he couldn't see the color of her cheeks. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

He pulled the cloak of his robes and handed it to her as she stood in front of him. She thanked him and pulled it on over her shoulders. It was too long for her, but she liked it and she could smell his cologne on it. His eyes made her feel a little uneasy. They were still watching her with the greatest amount of interest. She tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear and smiled.

"Why did you ask me to go with you?"

"To the ball?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Because I like you."

Serena nodded her head.

"I assumed that."

"I was hoping it would let me figure out if you like me or not."

"I like you," Serena said moving her feet back and forth in on the cobblestone near him. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"That wouldn't have been as much fun," he said. He stood up and took her hands. She smiled at him and felt a shiver flow through her; a good shiver, not a cold one, or the shiver that she felt before she had a vision, but almost a desired shiver that made her curious. Parrish was smiling at her through the darkness and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. "It might keep you warmer."

"There is no music."

"Who says you need music to dance?" he whispered leading her in a silence waltz.

Her feet followed the movements of his, and she smiled, giggled as he spun her out and pulled her back in with her back pressed against his chest. They rocked slowly back and forth, and then she spun out again causing her dress to twirl around her in a dramatic fashion. She returned to her beginning position, one hand in his, the other on his shoulder while his rested on the small of her back and she looked at him. They were looking at each other, smiling like they had a deep secret and they didn't want to tell anyone it. And suddenly their feet stopped, everything around them seemed to stop.

Parrish leaned down to her and she closed her eyes. His lips grazed hers with the gentlest kiss, and to her horror she felt a wave of weariness take her body as a vision took hold of her mind.


	11. Faint

Serena pulled out of the kiss quickly. She knew what she was going to see if she let the visions take hold of her completely, and she knew she didn't want to see Parrish's little sister lying on the ground covered in blood while they were supposed to be kissing. She looked down at her feet and forced her eyes open. Her vision was a little blurry, but she looked up at Parrish with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

He was frowning too but he shook his head.

"Don't be," he whispered back and forced a smile as her vision became clear and she could see him perfectly again. "I shouldn't have come onto you so quickly."

She was still holding on to him, and his arms were wrapped completely around her. He released her and she took a few steps back, staring at the ground.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I should go…I-I'm sorry."

Parrish didn't say anything as she walked away. Serena felt like an idiot as she left him. She stopped suddenly and saw Parrish still standing by the fountain, frowning deeply. His cloak was still on her shoulders. She pulled it off as she walked back to him.

"Thanks," she whispered and handed it to him.

Parrish said nothing as he took the cloak back. He nodded his head. Serena frowned and bid him good night, then walked away quickly.

As she walked she couldn't believe what a mess she had created. She had been having such a good time with Parrish and completely ruined it by pulling out of his kiss. The anger inside of her was raging as she marched past a few couples making out on benches, or in bushes and thought that could have been her if she hadn't pulled out of the damned kiss.

Her rage did not subside as she entered the entrance hall. She was shocked to see Ron and Hermione arguing on the staircase, heading up towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry was standing nearby, with a half dazed look on his face.

"Next time there's a dance ask me and not as a last resort!" Hermione shouted. "You ruin everything Ron! Everything!"

Tears came pouring from her eyes and Ron rolled his, moving past her and calling for Harry to come with him. Serena marched forward and sat down next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her.

"I hate boys," she whispered.

"So do I," Serena said making Hermione smile. "They're rotten and vile."

As Serena looked up she saw Amelia walking across the entrance hall, her black dress flowing swiftly behind her as she walked. She had a nasty look on her face as she marched towards a group of Slytherians standing near the dungeons entrance.

"Amelia!" Draco appeared after her, calling her name as she moved quickly. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Amelia turned and looked at him.

"Don't tell me not to do anything stupid," she snapped with rage Serena had seen before. Seeing the couple argue brought a small smile to her face. With Amelia's yell at Draco suddenly the whole entrance hall was looking at them. Amber and George weren't standing too far away.

Parrish appeared on the staircase in front of Serena and looked at her twin.

"What's going on?" he asked Serena and Hermione.

"Hopefully my sister is about to dump Malfoy," Serena said.

But, to Serena's shocking surprise, Amelia turned on her heel and marched to the group of Slytherians that had spread out and was watching her and Draco. Pansy Parkinson was standing near the center and Amelia stopped in front of her, her hands on her hips.

"Keep your grimy fat hands off my boyfriend," she hissed like a snake and pulled her hand back in a fist. She creamed Pansy in the jaw with a punch and the whole entrance hall erupted with gasps.

Draco grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her to him.

"You're drawing far much too attention to yourself," he said and pulled her down the stairs into the dungeons. Serena stood up at the sight with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"You can tell she's your sister," said Parrish.

"Huh?" Serena said looking at him.

"You both have the same short temper," he said with a shrug. He patted her shoulder. "Good night, see you around."

"Bye," Serena said awkwardly.

His hand left her shoulder and the familiar shivering sensation of a vision crawled up her spine. She bit her lip and took a step forward as sleep took her body and she collapsed, unconscious on the staircase.

There were shocks around the entrance hall and Hermione jumped up with a yell for help. Amber was across the entrance hall at once to see what Serena had fallen into this time.

Serena thought she would be standing in the forest, next to Parrish's little sister's dead body, but to her surprise there was no little girl laying on the ground dead. She was still standing in the woods, and it only took a few moments to realize she was going to see the little girl die. A sudden sound reached her ears and she looked up. Sure enough, the little girl was skipping down from the house, singing as she skipped. Serena didn't recognize the tune as the little girl sung, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach as the girl approached the woods.

The desire to run forward and tell the little girl to run was over powering, but she found that as she moved forward through the brush she made no noise. It was as if she wasn't really there at all. The little girl couldn't see her or hear her. There was no way to warn her that something was going to come out of the woods and attack her.

It happened faster then Serena was prepared for. A giant beast seemed to beam out from under a bush and pounced right on top of her. Serena watched in horror as the little girl's piercing scream reached her ears and the werewolf, tall, hairy and large, bit her. She screamed again, with fear and pain as her shoulder was ripped open, and she hung in his arms, trying to fight him off but her little arms and fist were nothing against his fully grown strength. She screamed again, a blood curdling scream that hopefully someone would hear, and then all went silent. Serena didn't want to look, but she kept staring as the monster's eyes turned towards her, like he could smell her presences as she watched the seen. They were dark, yellow and round, truly terrifying in every aspect of the word. He looked back at the dead little girl in his arms with a hateful glare.

The little girl's eyes came into view and Serena froze on the spot, they were so purple, violently shaded and curious. But despite their heart-melting color they were dead and terrified. Serena bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. The last thing this little girl had known before her death was fear. She looked so helpless and cold in the werewolf's arms, and her appearance made Serena want to tear the werewolf to pieces for hurting her and destroying her youth.

A noise from the house made the monster look up from his kill. He dropped the little girl like a useless rag-doll, insignificant and a complete waste of a human life, and ran away from the scene into the woods.

The little girl's body was left lying on the grass, near the edge of the woods, and a tall house stood up a slight hill with its lights on and the chimney puffing out smoke. Serena bit back her tears as she stepped forward, to go to the little girl, but she stopped abruptly at the sight of three figures running towards the woods in the shadows. Serena covered her mouth to not cry out when the man threw his body down next to his murdered daughter. He picked her up and held her bloody body in his arms, rocking her back and forth as if she were a baby he was trying to put to sleep. He was crying as he held her, and when he looked up, Serena saw a deadly tint in his pale blue eyes.

Parrish arrived on the scene seconds later, his mouth wide at the sight of his sister. He turned sharply and held his Mother back as she cried out in sorrow, pain and anger. Serena watched as the woman cried in her son's arms, looking constantly to where her husband sat holding their baby girl. The woman's eyes were the shade of purple that Serena had seen in Parrish's eyes and the little girl's. She frowned and turned away from the sight, thankful that it was slowly dissolving around her and she was returning to her reality.

Serena opened her eyes and she was lying on the staircase with a small crowd around her. Hermione and Amber were closest to her, Parrish standing off to the side looking concerned with the others that had gathered around her.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"What's going on? What are you all looking at?"

She heard all of these things being said as people gathered closer.

"Serena," Hermione said brushing her loose curls out of her face. "Are you alright?"

"Come on," said Amber taking hold of her sister's hand. "Stand up."

Amber and Hermione helped Serena stand up.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked. "You fainted again?"

Serena nodded her head knowing that really Amber was asking if she had another vision. She rubbed her forehead as a splitting migraine took over.

"I have a head ache," Serena whispered.

"You might have hit your head when you fainted," said Hermione. "Perhaps we should take you to the hospital wing?"

"No Hermione, I'm fine," said Serena taking a step forward and stumbling on another stair. Amber caught her this time and balanced her.

"No," Amber said. "I agree with Hermione. You should go to the hospital wing. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," snapped Serena starting to get annoyed with all the people babying her. She turned and began to walk up the stairs, tripping a little. Parrish caught her arm and Amber stepped forward afraid that Parrish's touch may trigger another one of Serena's premonitions. Parrish frowned at Amber, but said nothing. Hermione took Serena's other arm and the two girls helped Serena up the steps to the hospital wing.

Once Madame Pomphrey had looked Serena over and told her she was fine, she hadn't hit her head or broken any bones, Serena hopped off the bed with a small smile.

"Thank you Madame Pomphrey," she said. "I told you two I was alright."

"Didn't want to take the risk," said Amber crossing her arms over her chest. "Want to tell us what happened?"

Serena glanced at Hermione.

"I just was a little light headed," said Serena. "I fainted."

"You were out for fifteen minutes," Hermione said. "That's why I was so concerned."

Serena nodded but said nothing else. She looked at her hands as they walked down the corridor to Gryffindor common room. All three were extremely tired, and despite her tiredness Serena knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. Her mind was too busy thinking about what she had seen to even remember that she had pulled out of Parrish's kiss and made a fool of herself.

"Good night Hermione," said Amber. "Thanks for you help."

"Night," said Hermione with a small wave to the sisters as she disappeared up into the dormitory. Serena looked around, she had realized they had arrived in the common room already, it was completely empty with a dying fire in the grate.

"Well?" Amber said with her arms crossed over her chest and putting her weight on one hip. Serena thought it was uncanny how much she looked like their Mother. Serena took a seat and rubbed her head.

"She was killed by a werewolf," she whispered. "The little girl, Parrish's sister."

"That's what you saw?"

"Yea," Serena said looking at Amber. "That's all."

Amber nodded.

"So what does it mean?"

"I don't know," said Serena sharply with aggravation. "I just don't know Amber…I just…I hate that I can't touch Parrish with out getting a psychic vibe off of him. I just I feel like that we have some kind of connection because I pick up so many memories from him, or something…I don't know," she muttered the last words and put her head in her hands. "I just don't know."

"Serena," Amber said cautiously. "That was another close call. You can't just force a premonition whenever—"

"—I didn't force it Amber," Serena snapped. "He said good night to me and touched my shoulder. If anyone did any forcing it was him."

Amber raised her eyebrows.

"Well we have to come up with some excuse as to why you keep fainting all over the place," Amber retorted.

"We? What we? It's not your problem, just mine," she whispered. "I'll figure something out."

"Make it good," Amber said as she paced in front of Serena. "Because I'm the one who has to cover for you when you fall over into a dead sleep."

"It's not like I chose to do this—"

"—I'm not saying you did."

There was a cough from somewhere near by that made both of the girls jump and look around. The common room was still empty. Amber turned quickly and her pink dress spun with her, she stopped dead and fell backwards in a chair with shock at seeing a floating head in the fire.

"Oh my god!" she hissed as she fell.

Serena looked at the fire and gasped and smiled.

"Daddy!" she said moving forward and kneeling on the ground in her dress. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt your argument. You obviously didn't read the note I sent with your gift," he said looking at her seriously. "I said I'd pop into the grate to say Happy Christmas around one. I've been poking my head in and out of the fire a little to see if you were here."

"I'm sorry," Serena said brushing her fingers through her curls. "I must have forgotten. It's been such a long day."

Sirius nodded.

"Serena…" Amber whispered with shock.

Serena looked over her shoulder at Amber and grinned.

"Come here," said Serena motioning for Amber to move forward. "Would you stop being a puss and come here."

Amber moved forward slowly and sat down next to Serena.

"Dad," said Serena. "This is Amber."

Sirius smiled and his eyes widened open a little.

"Amber, it's a pleasure," he whispered. "You look just like your Mother…"

"Everyone does but me," said Serena with a slight frown. "Did you get the gift I sent you?"

"The picture of your Mother and I?" Sirius questioned and then he nodded. "Yes, yes I did and I thank you for it my dear. It's one of my favorites and now I can carry it with me. How have you been?"

"Just fine."

"And Harry?"

Serena and Amber looked at each other.

"He's alright," said Amber. "He's working on the clue for the second task."

Serena nodded.

"He hasn't told me much else," she whispered. "Father, I've been having very strange dreams. You know all those rumors that have been going around? I think…well I think that Voldemort might be growing stronger."

"Serena, that's exactly what I think," said Sirius seriously. "It's why I came back. I think Dumbledore has the same hunch too. And if Voldemort is coming back something big is going to happen soon. I want you to keep your eyes open and be safe."

"Of course," said Serena.

"Tell me about your dreams," Sirius said. "You've never written me about them."

"I don't really know how to put them in writing," Serena whispered. "And I didn't want to worry you."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "I'm your Father, it's my job to worry about you."

Amber moved uneasily next to Serena and she frowned, looking at her sister with a glare.

"Well he is," she said.

"I know," Amber said. "I just don't know if I believe him."

This refocused Sirius's attention.

"And why is that Amber?" he asked delicately. He didn't seem surprised by her statement, and was asking in a curious manner then a demanding one.

"I just…well I didn't see Pettigrew escape and I feel that I need the evidence to believe it," Amber said. "I wish…I just…I wish you were innocent. I just don't want to believe it if I don't know it. I have to know it."

"Unfortunately Amber I have no way of proving it to you," he said with a frown. "The only thing I can give you is my word, and I understand if that isn't enough for you."

Amber nodded.

"Now, Serena, your dreams?"

"Yes," Serena said. "Well in one I see an old man get killed by Pettigrew in an old house. There's a snake and some kind of baby thing on a chair in the room with Pettigrew. And this vision almost seems like a memory, or a flash back. I feel as if it has already happened. Then I haven't had the one about the Dark Mark since it was set off, it came true so I guess I don't need to see it. I dream also of a little girl who was murdered by a werewolf almost two years ago too."

"And don't forget Harry's," said Amber.

"Well I didn't dream that one did I," said Serena with a glare. "I forced a premonition when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. I saw him winning the Triwizard cup with Cedric for a tie."

Sirius seemed to be thinking as the flames of the fire were licking his face.

"I don't know what to make of all of it Serena," Sirius said slowly. "But I know Harry was having similar dreams about the old man, Pettigrew and the snake. I'm not sure why…I don't think he bears the same gift as you, but Dumbledore always seemed to believe that Harry would have some sort of connection to Voldemort, so if the baby thing in the chair was Voldemort that would explain why Harry and you are having the same dream…but Harry hasn't had that dream since the summer. As for the dream about the little girl, I don't know what to tell you. I don't see how it fits into the picture of Voldemort possibly return, and frankly I don't think it's a part of it. It's something else that you're trying to figure out."

"Figure out?"

"Your Mother explained to me that sometimes her visions would help her solve a problem she was having," he said. "She said that subconsciously she would have visions that would help her solve the problem. How did you have these visions of the little girl, were they dreams or triggered by someone?"

"Triggered by someone at first," said Serena. "It's his sister that died. He's in the vision too. But I also see them in my dreams. I don't see the one about Harry winning in my dreams."

Sirius frowned.

"Perhaps there is more to the boy who's in your dreams then you know. I think the only way to stop dreaming of the little girl is to figure out everything about her death. Why she was killed, how, who, was she avenged, etc. I hear something girls so I have to go. Happy Christmas!"

"Bye," said Serena.

"Bye," Amber whispered.

Sirius's head disappeared with a pop and Serena looked at Amber.

"See," she said. "He's not that bad."

Amber said nothing and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

Serena smiled and bit her lip.

"Good night," she said to her older sister as she walked away.

Serena remained in the common room staring into the dying fire as she thought. Sirius said that she had to figure out every aspect of the little girl's murder to know why it was important to her. Why was Parrish important to her? She bit her lip…that was obvious. She liked him. Was she just having these visions of his sister's death because she liked him?

She shook her head that couldn't be it. Slowly, she stood up and walked up to the dormitory as she pulled the bobby pins from her hair. Her hair was dark and curlier then usual around her face once all the bobby pins were removed and fell over her shoulders as she bent over to find her pajamas in her trunk. She removed her dress and pulled on her pajamas, thankful to be in the comfort of cotton pants and a tee shirt. She picked up Page's gold necklace and put it around her neck then slowly crawled into bed knowing that she wouldn't sleep. The necklace was cold on her tender flesh and she lay wide awake for hours, playing with the charm between her fingers and thinking about Parrish and his sister.


	12. Dear Chloe, My Frustrations Continue

_Dear Chloe,_

_Christmas holiday has passed, and suddenly January is over and it's February. Classes have started up again (obviously), and I haven't been able to focus on them. My mind has been all over the place. I think about my dreams, specifically Parrish's little sister, all the time. My school work is time consuming, and I'm starting to get a little frustrated with it. I always seem to have endless piles of homework (no matter how much I do before I go to bed) and I find that because I have my visions as dreams I don't sleep very well and I'm constantly tired. I almost fell asleep in Transfiguration and nearly had detention with Snape because of my grogginess. I added a wrong ingredient to a poisoning potion and the explosion was so massive that I destroyed half the classroom. Like I've said…it's been rather frustrating. Harry and Ron were surprised that I escaped detention…and I'm not really sure how I managed it either. I'm happy I didn't get it though. I thought for sure that Snape would put me in detention for any reason little or big, and I did blow up half his classroom…so I was shocked, but thankful. _

_I've been keeping my eyes out for word from Father, but none has come. He seemed very sure Christmas Eve that Voldemort is indeed going to return soon and that Peter Pettigrew has returned to his side. The whole thing makes me nervous, and it makes me even more nervous that I'm possibly having visions of his return. If I am, shouldn't I warn someone? Perhaps I should talk to Dumbledore about the dreams and see what he thinks about them. I was able to talk to him about them last year…why not again? Part of me is afraid that I'm seeing Voldemort return. I know that many people fear his return, hell everyone really does, don't they? Nearly the whole Wizarding society is so afraid of him that they don't even speak his name, which seems rather foolish to me…but the point is Chloe, what's going to happen when, and if, he comes back? _

_Harry didn't figure out the clue from the golden egg for the second task until about a week before the task was set to take place. Apparently, when he opened the egg under water it sang to him in mermish, which is only understandable under water. The challenge is blatantly obvious—the merpeople in the Black Lake are going to take something of precious value of the champions and keep it at the bottom of the lake and they have an hour to retrieve it. Now, that's the hard part. How is Harry supposed to breathe under water for over an hour? _

_Hermione, Ron, and I spent hours on end in the library reading and researching ways to stay under water for at least an hour and stay alive. There are complicated charms that Harry didn't have the time to learn or practice because he only figured out the clue a week ago. Hermione gave him a hard time about it because he had lied to her, saying he had figured out the clue back at Christmas and wasn't worried about it…but then he panicked right before. _

_Luckily, some how Harry got his hands on some Gillyweed (no doubt stolen from Snape's stocks of potion ingredients) and was able to save Ron (who was tied at the bottom of the lake under a deep sleeping spell) and Fleur Delacour's little sister. He was the first to reach the four hostages and he waited for all of them to be rescued before he took Ron back to the surface. He tied with Cedric for first place because the judges decided he had outstanding moral fiber. The third task isn't set until the end of June, and Harry is thankful that he can relax a little. _

_Harry's stress level being lower has helped lower mine too. I know that sounds weird Chloe, but I've been picking up his stress vibes and they've been stressing me out. I was worried about Harry because he was so worried about the second task. I was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to participate, and I feel kind of bad for doubting him a little. But I'm thankful that the stress has been lifted and Harry is winning the tournament. I think the vision I had of him and Cedric will come true. They're tied for first right now and I personally don't think Fleur or Krum stand a chance. Fleur is too much of a brat and puss to do what she has to do to win and Krum is just done right stupid. I probably shouldn't say that…Hermione has been hanging out with him a lot lately. I think I would say they're close to being a couple, but Hermione would probably deny it and slap me. Hahaha. _

_Speaking of boys and girls and that kind of thing, I haven't heard or seen much of Parrish since Christmas, which makes me feel like an even bigger idiot. For some reason suddenly I never see him around school. I used to see him all the time despite him being a year older then me and in different classes, but now I don't ever see him in the corridors or on the grounds. I've only seen him across the Great Hall at meal times and we don't get to say much to each other then. I see him all the time talking to the students from Beauxbatons in French and it makes me sick…Amber says I'm just jealous. I don't know if jealous is the right word for the feelings I have towards those girls and Parrish but what do I know about boys and feelings? I've never really ever liked someone the way that Parrish appeared to like me. I'm thinking I just hurt his pride. I openly rejected him, as Amber put it, and now his pride is wounded. He needs to recover. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean to reject him; I just didn't want to see the vision of his dead sister in front of my eyes and fall asleep in his arms as we were kissing. I think that would have looked worse and been more embarrassing then what I did. But he doesn't seem to want to talk to me at all now…which is frustrating because I liked talking to him, as little as I did. _

_I kind of miss him. But I'm really confused if I even like him more then a friend. I think maybe he thinks that's how I feel because I did pull out of the kiss…I'm just…confused. Chloe I wish I had you or Mother to talk to about all of this. Boys are so confusing and rather frustrating…not to mention idiots. Sometimes I wonder how Amelia does it. She's still with Draco by the way. Apparently Pansy Parkinson threw herself at Draco in the Slytherian common room while Amelia was at extra lessons and she found out about it at the Yule Ball. That's why she shocked Pansy. Malfoy didn't like the attention she was drawing to their relationship and yet she's still with him…that's why I don't like boys. Or maybe I just don't like dumb girls. _

_Well Chloe, I should go to bed. It's late and I'm overly hopefully that I will actually sleep tonight. (You and I both know that I won't because I will have dreams). I wonder if you ever had these kinds of dreams…or was it just Mother? _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	13. Telling Harry

Serena sat up in her bed and frowned as she rubbed her head. As she blinked, black dots danced in front of her eyes causing her not to see very well. She fumbled with the curtains around her bed, and eventually found her way to her trunk as she thought about the dream she had just woken up from.

It was the first time since Halloween that she had seen Harry and Cedric reaching the center of what Serena assumed to be some kind of labyrinth for a glass cup and a Hogwarts win of the Triwizard Tournament. The dream had puzzled her for the first few moments when she woke up, and as she dressed for class she thought more about it. It seemed odd that she should suddenly start to dream about Harry and the tournament randomly. She frowned deeply as her eyes looked out the window of the dormitory. What if Voldemort was getting stronger suddenly and the dream with Harry was important for some reason having to do with him. Her gut squirmed and she was sure that Voldemort had something to do with her vision about Harry. She wasn't sure what he could possibly have to do with Harry winning the Triwizard Tournament, but her gut hurt so badly that she was positive that there was something she wasn't seeing.

Grabbing her bag she made her way down to breakfast late while still thinking about Harry and her dream. She began to wonder if she would have the same dream again that evening, and the following night. Part of her wanted to see more because the vision was too short to really give any helpful information. The other part of her didn't want to know what happened next because her gut feeling was so strong. With that thought though Serena suddenly felt ashamed. If something bad was going to happen, having to do with Voldemort, to Harry or Cedric she should want to warn them. _You_ _should warn them_, Amber's voice said in her head. She frowned more and entered the Great Hall as the owls were delivering the morning mail.

When she sat down at the table Harry was untying a small scroll from the leg of one of the school's owls. Serena glanced at him and muttered a good morning to Hermione as her eyes wondered to the Ravenclaw table. She could see Parrish from across the Hall, talking quickly with a Beauxbatons student in English. The girl was batting her eyelashes and brushing her hair over her shoulder, making Serena almost gag on her spoon.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no," said Serena with a sigh and eating some of her breakfast.

Harry coughed as Serena's eyes looked back at Parrish who at the same moment looked away from the girl he was talking to and across the Hall. Serena was surprised when their eyes met and she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time in months that she had even made eye contact with Parrish. His eyes only looked at her for a few moments because after she smiled he pulled them away and refocused on the girl sitting next to him. But as Serena looked back at her breakfast, she swore she saw those purple eyes of his glance again at her.

"Serena," said Harry sternly.

Serena blinked and looked at him. For a moment she remembered her dream then looked down at his out stretched hand. The letter he had received was in it. She took it from him slowly and read it. It was from her Father. He was in Hogsmeade and wanted to meet her, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Serena frowned and handed Harry back the letter.

"Why did he come back?" asked Harry.

"He needs to be close in case something happens," Serena whispered.

"What? What's going to happen?"

"Well you could die in the tournament," said Ron.

"You're the one who thinks that someone is trying to kill you," Serena pointed out. Harry frowned and glared at her from across the table. She smiled at him calmly and put some hotcakes in her mouth.

"He shouldn't have come back," Harry said sternly.

"I don't think he should have either," said Hermione smartly. "But Snuffles knows what he's doing."

Serena nodded.

"Now I can't wait to see him," she said when other students were starting to shuffle away from the tables for their first class of the day.

"I don't think I want to see him," Harry frowned.

"Don't be daft," Serena snapped. "Of course you want to see him. I wonder if I should tell Amber…?"

She looked down the table to where Amber was sitting with George, Lee Jordan and some of her other sixth year friends. She bit her lip and looked some what disgusted as George made her laugh by whispering something in her ear. She turned away, deciding she wouldn't tell Amber about Sirius and looked at Harry and Ron.

"Are they dating now?" she asked with a disgusted tone.

"Uh," said Ron looking down the table. "I guess."

"You shouldn't tell her," Harry said. "The less people that know the better. We can't have a whole group of us going to meet him at the end of the alley."

"It might look better if a whole group of us go and not just four of us."

"Four is enough," Harry argued.

"Fine," sighed Serena. "Why are you so upset about all of this?"

"Because I'm the reason he's come back!" Harry snapped. "Just forget it." He stood up and grabbed his back pack then made his way out of the hall. Serena sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione who both shrugged. She picked up her stuff and followed Harry out of the Great Hall towards the oak doors where he was preparing to go outside in the cold weather. She approached him as he pulled on his gloves and stopped near him with her arms crossed her chest.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Harry said violently as he shoved open the door. Serena pulled her cloak tightly around her as she followed him.

"I don't believe that," Serena said grabbing his arm so he couldn't get to far away from her. "Why don't you want him to be here?"

Harry looked at her silently. There were other students milling around on their way to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. Serena saw fifth years heading for Hagrid's cottage and part of her stomach pinched. Parrish would be heading down there. Harry waited for the other students to pass them before he spoke.

"If I hadn't told him about my waked out dreams he wouldn't have come back," said Harry. "If he gets caught I'll never be able to live with myself."

"It wouldn't be your fault," said Serena letting go of his arm, trusting that he wouldn't walk off again. "Besides he's not going to get caught."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that," Serena said sternly. "He's my Father…we're a lot a like."

"Serena I'm being serious."

"So am I," she said walking down the snowy hill slowly. "And what about these dreams? You've never told me about them. Why would they make him come back?"

Serena actually knew precisely the dreams Harry was talking about because Sirius had explained them to her Christmas Eve in the fire. She was a little disappointed that Harry hadn't told them to her, but he very rarely told her anything. He had known Ron and Hermione a lot longer then he'd known Serena, and she didn't blame him for not trusting her completely.

"They're just weird dreams about Pettigrew killing an old man," said Harry quietly. "And my scar hurts after them."

Serena looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Your scar hurts?" she whispered. "Have you told Dumbledore?"

"Well, I don't want to bother him with it," said Harry.

"Father told you to bother him with it though didn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," said Serena. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ron and Hermione emerging from the castle on the stone steps. She frowned slightly seeing a group of Slytherians behind them.

"Are you still having these dreams?"

"I've had different ones recently," Harry said opening up. "In a graveyard."

Serena looked at him oddly.

"I know they're weird. I have no idea what they mean or anything," said Harry seriously. "I just wish I hadn't told Sirius. Maybe he wouldn't have come back."

"There are other reasons besides your dreams why he's coming back," Serena said. "They're rumors going around that Voldemort is growing stronger."

Harry looked at Serena very seriously.

"What?"

"Well, there's been signs haven't there?" Serena said softly. "The disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, the Dark Mark and Death Eaters at the Quidditch Cup, your dreams, my dreams—"

"—_your_ dreams?" Harry interrupted her.

Serena's face turned white. She had let it slip. In her head she had thought of her dreams as some of the signs that Voldemort was growing stronger, but she had no intention of saying it out loud. She frowned and bit her lip as Harry looked at her with wide curious eyes.

"What dreams Serena?" he asked.

"Just," she paused and then sighed. "You won't believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe," he said grabbing her arm and holding her back like she done to him moments ago. "You're having dreams of Voldemort returning?"

"No," she whispered. "Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"I've been having the same dream as you," she whispered. "About the man in the old house who ease drops on some high pitched voice talking to Pettigrew. Then Pettigrew kills him."

"Why would you be having the same dream as me?"

"I-Harry," she looked down. "It's complicated."

"Make it not so complicated."

"Harry you're not going to believe me—"

"Try me."

Serena sighed, Harry still pinching her arm in an uncomfortable manner.

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered. Harry said nothing, just looked at her seriously with waiting eyes. Serena took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she should tell him her deepest darkest secret, but at the same time she didn't see any way of getting out of it. She frowned and bit her lip then looked Harry straight in the eye, her mind made up.

"Harry, I-I have visions. I see things."

The moment she said it she regretted it. She didn't want people to know her secret. Now Harry thought she must be a freak, something dirty and dangerous. She could drop into a deep sleep at any moment and who wants to see that?

Serena was frowning and looking away from Harry. She was sure he wouldn't believe her.

"You mean you see things like Trelawney?"

Serena cringed. This wasn't the reference she would have chosen, but yes she did see things like Trelawney. And she didn't think Harry would believe her if she said yes. But she nodded with her frown and he said nothing else. Harry didn't say anything either, and Serena wasn't sure if he was going to or not.

"Serena?" questioned a voice that wasn't Harry's. She looked up and saw Parrish coming down the hill quickly to her, followed by Ron and Hermione who were red faced and out of breath. "Are you alright?"

Serena was taken aback by Parrish's appearance and concern as he approached.

"Hey! We said to leave them alone!" snapped Ron catching up with Parrish and the others. Hermione was glaring at Parrish harshly.

"He's not hurting her Parrish you can let them be!" she snapped.

"It looks like he's hurting her to me," said Parrish with a glare at Hermione. He moved forward and took Serena's arm gently from Harry's grip.

"Parrish," Serena said shocked. "You're being over dramatic. Nothing's wrong. He wasn't hurting me. We were just talking…"

Parrish looked down at Serena with a purple stare that made her knees buckle a little. If he hadn't been holding onto her, she was sure she would have fallen completely over in the snow.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked looking her dead in the eye. He glanced at Harry and glared, but looked back at Serena almost immediately.

"Yes," Serena said with a bright smile up at him. "I'm fine."

"What business is it of yours Pennington?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows. Serena looked at him and then at Parrish. His last name was Pennington?

"The way you talk Potter I'd say it should be my business," said Parrish defensively. "Hard to believe that I care about Serena and I don't think she should be man handled."

"I wasn't man handling her," said Harry. "We were talking."

"Parrish," said Serena quickly. "It's alright. He wasn't hurting me. This is jus a misunderstanding."

She was looking up at him with curious eyes. She hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly three months and all of a sudden he was defending her because from far away it looked like Harry was holding onto her too tightly. Her heart pulsed for a moment at the thought that Parrish still cared about her despite her idiotic rejection, and it pulsed more when he looked at her with such concern that he almost looked foolish. She smiled at him to reassure him that she was okay.

"Alright," he whispered. "If you say you're okay, then I'll leave you."

His hands left her arm and a flash of his sister entered her head. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her forehead as pain entered it but nothing else happened. She looked at Parrish and he frowned.

"Thanks Parrish," she whispered. "I'll see you around."

He nodded.

"See you," he said. He turned away, but before he walked far a jeering Draco Malfoy yelled out to him from the top of the hill.

"If you're looking for good blood Pennington you'll have to look else where! I've already got the best Belle!" he yelled down the hill.

Serena stepped forward with a sharp glare at Malfoy that could have melted him if he had been standing in front of her. Malfoy and his Slytherian friends laughed.

"Don't insult me Malfoy! I prefer girls who actually like me and aren't with me out of spite!" Parrish yelled back up at the hill. "You've got a short tempered girl who you can't handle!" He glanced at Serena but she said nothing to defend her sister. Malfoy's jeering look turned into one of pure hate.

"You'll regret that Pennington!"

"You brought it upon yourself!" Parrish yelled back. He turned away, heading for Hagrid's cabin. Malfoy pulled his wand and pointed it at Parrish's back.

"No!" Serena snapped pulling her wand and flicking it. She was too late and Malfoy's spell hit her in the chest. She was thrown in the air and landed in the snow about fifty feet away.

Serena sat up with a harsh glare on her face as she saw Hermione moving towards her. Harry, Ron and Parrish were both facing Malfoy with their wands pulled out. At the top of the hill, appearing just behind Malfoy was Amelia walking with some of her Slytherian friends. At the sight of Serena in the snow, and her boyfriend holding the wand that had thrown her, Amelia raced down the hill towards Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" she stammered.

"Teaching these mudblood lovers a lesson," Malfoy hissed. Amelia frowned and looked at Serena, who Hermione had helped up.

"You're a coward Malfoy," said Parrish. "Your whole family has been a bunch of cowards, hiding in the cloak of the Dark Lord."

"You're one to talk about hiding family members," Malfoy said with a jeer. Parrish raised his wand but Serena moved forward quickly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"He's not worth it," she said.

Hermione was pulling on Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"She's right," she was saying to them.

"Listen to your mudblood girlfriends boys," said Malfoy. "And walk away." The Slytherians were laughing at them now, all except Amelia. She was frowning deeply, as if ashamed, and looking at Serena with pathetic eyes.

"Listen to your mudblood sister Amelia," said Serena sternly. "Leave the dirt bag and maybe you'll be a better person then you were before."

"Don't talk to her," Malfoy said sternly with a glare at Serena.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't talk to," snapped Serena. "Parrish is right. You're a damned coward, and I won't be a sister with anyone who's willing to be with a coward like you."

"At least I don't walk away from a fight," said Malfoy as he looked at Harry and Parrish.

"No, you just curse them from behind," said Serena. "That's really brave Malfoy…you're _really_ an inspiration."

"Serena," Parrish said softly in his tender voice. "He isn't worth it."

"Let's go," said Hermione following Parrish's lead and pulling the boys away from the fight. Parrish was ushering Serena away from Malfoy, Amelia and the Slytherians. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks," he said to her as they walked through the snow. "I'm sorry you were thrown though."

"No," she said with her own smile up at him. "It's okay. That's the worse Malfoy could do…I don't think he's skilled enough to do anything worse."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Parrish asked stopping. They had come to the point where Serena would go right towards the green houses with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and Parrish had to go left towards Hagrid's cabin. "Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Serena smiled, and then frowned. She saw Harry looking at her with a glare from the corner of her eye and frowned more deeply. She was supposed to be meeting with Sirius tomorrow which seemed more important then spending the day with Parrish, as much as she wanted to though. She forced a smile and looked Parrish in the eye.

"I promised these three I'd go with them," she whispered. "I've never been before and they made me promise ages ago."

"Would you all like to have a butterbeer?" he suggested.

"Parrish," Serena smiled slightly and looked at him with a promising eye. "Would you be willing to meet me after dinner? In the entrance hall, maybe for a walk?"

"Alright," he said with a small grin. "I suppose I can handle that."

They both smiled.

"See you," she said and began to walk away with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you two going to actually end up snogging this time?" Ron asked.

Serena glared at him and turned away sharply.

"No," she said. "I don't want to snog him."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," said Harry. "All the girls in the fifth year want to snog him."

"He has a point Serena," said Hermione. "Almost every girl likes him…and now you get to spend time with him."

"You should take advantage of that," said Ron laughing.

"You two are just jealous," snapped Hermione.

"Jealous of Pennington?" Ron laughed harder. "What's there to be jealous of?"

"Oh, well I don't know…he's handsome and smart," Hermione said counting the things on his fingers. "And he's a gentleman. That's more then I can say for you two."

"Now who would want someone like that?" Ron asked her as Harry and Serena walked ahead of the other two.

"Yea, who would? I'd much prefer a scoundrel," Serena said over her shoulder.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure Parrish is a scoundrel," the two girls giggled and muttered to each other as they walked ahead of the puzzled boys, Serena leaving Harry staring blankly behind her. Harry leaned to Ron.

"Do you understand them at all?"

"No," said Ron flatly.

"Good, I think if we did it'd be too easy," said Harry.

"Agreed," Ron said and they followed the girls into Herbology.

As the girls took their seats Serena's mind was racing. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to focus on Herbology today. She was going to see her Father tomorrow, Harry knew her secret and no doubt didn't believe her, and she was going to spend the evening with Parrish tomorrow. She thought about the look on Amelia's face when Serena had told her that she was ashamed of being her sister. That look alone gave her pleasure through class while her other worries pulsed in her mind.


	14. Visiting Padfoot

Saturday morning Serena accompanied Harry, Ron and Hermione to the village of Hogsmeade. The sun was rather bright behind the clouds and blinding, and the air outside on the grounds was chilly. Everyone was bundled up as they headed for the village, and in their bags the four had stashed some food from dinner the night before.

The walk through Hogsmeade was long, but they didn't stop in any of the shops. Serena had never been to the village before, but had no desire to really explore. She was anxious to see her Father and rather nervous. The last time she had seen him he was flying away on the back of a hippogriff. She remembered the questions she had asked him just before he had to go and how Remus Lupin had answered them for her when Sirius could not. Sirius had discussed Page and Chloe in one of his letters to Serena over the summer, and she never had the heart to tell him that she already knew all the information he had given her.

Serena was so lost in thought as they walked through the village that she gasped at the sight of a large black dog standing with its paws on the top of a fence at the end of the alley they had walked down.

"Hi Sirius," said Harry to the familiar dog. Serena was beam and patted his head. The dog barked with happiness and sniffed the bag that Harry was carrying. He barked and then led them behind the fence and up a hill to a path that went up a small mountain behind Hogsmeade. There was a cave up the path, deep into the mountain where no one could find it unless they were looking, that the dog led them too. Once inside it the dog transformed into Serena's Father Sirius Black.

Serena beamed from ear to ear at him and stood still as Harry gave him the bag of food. Sirius began to eat some of the chicken they had brought him quickly as he spoke, saying he had been living off of rats mostly. Serena didn't want to think of him living like that. She wished that they had captured Pettigrew last summer and sent him to Azkaban. If they had, Sirius would have been free, innocent and able to live the rest of his life normally with his daughters and Harry.

Sirius grinned at his godson, Harry, and then Serena. Harry forced a grin and looked very seriously at Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," Sirius said from the spot he had taken on the floor. "And as Father." He winked at Serena who had leaned against the cave wall. Harry didn't say anything, but looked stressed by Sirius return. He looked more seriously at his godson and continued. "I'm not the only one getting worried Harry, some weird things are going on and I want to be here in case anything happens."

"What if you get caught?" Harry asked.

"I won't," Sirius said after chewing his chicken. "You four and Dumbledore are the only ones who know I'm an Animagus."

"That's not necessarily true," said Serena softly.

Sirius looked at her sharply.

"I told Kendra, Amelia and Amber the whole story," she said. "About you…I couldn't really leave that bit of information out now could I?"

Sirius shrugged and looked more relaxed.

"Okay so you three, my children, and Dumbledore are the only ones that know," he corrected with a shrug. He finished off the chicken leg he was eating and threw the bones farther into the cave where the large hippogriff Buckbeak was sitting.

"That's eight people Sirius," said Hermione. "Hardly a small number."

Sirius said nothing and shrugged again. Harry and Ron were looking at the papers that lay on the ground around the cave. They had headlines about Barty Crouch's mysterious illness, and Bertha Jorkins who was still missing from the Ministry and the Minister was now personally involved.

Sirius stood up and stretched, then rubbed his unshaven chin.

"Serena," he said waving his hand for her to come over. "Is that how you're going to greet your Father?"

"Yea," she said with a smile. Sirius looked at her as if she was serious, but after a moment he smiled and opened his arms for a hug. She walked to him and embraced him tightly. He was thinner then when she had seen him in the fire, but still strong. He let her go after a moment and touched her cheek.

"And how are you doing?"

"Fine," she whispered. "I'm happy you came back, but you have to promise you're not going to do anything stupid."

"Of course," he said. She smiled and hugged him again.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too pumpkin," he said kissing her head.

"They're making it sound like Crouch is dying," said Harry looking at the papers and sitting on the ground. Serena sat down next to Harry and looked through the papers as the other's talked about the Quidditch World Cup and how Crouch had sacked his house elf because she may have set off the Dark Mark.

"Hermione has a better take of Crouch then you do Ron," said Sirius sitting back down and eating some. "You can tell more about a man by the way he treats his inferiors then his equals."

"You know Crouch?" Harry asked.

Sirius's face darkened and he nodded.

"Oh I know him alright," he said. "He's the one who sent me to Azkaban with out a trial."

"What?" gasped the four at the same time.

"He used to be the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

"No," said Ron with a frown.

"He was Mum's boss?" Serena said looking at Sirius. "When you first got married?"

"Yes," said Sirius grimly. "He was. She never forgave him for not giving me a fair trial. If he had I'd probably have been proven innocent."

Serena nodded and looked away sadly.

"Crouch was said to be the next Minister of Magic," Sirius continued. "He's a very powerful wizard and power-hungry. Not a follower of Voldemort though," he added to Harry's wide eyed look. "Never a Voldemort follower. He was very against the Dark Side. You're too young to really understand how people were then…"

"That's what my Dad said!" Ron said from his spot on the ground. "Come on, try us?"

"Alright," said Sirius with a small grin. "I'll try you…just imagine that Voldemort is back in power now. You don't know who follows him, who's under one of his spells, and who you can actually trust. You're scared for everyone you care about, your family and your friends, even yourself. And every week there's news of deaths, more disappearances, tortures, even Muggles are dying and the Ministry is falling to pieces as they try to keep it hidden from them. That's just how it used to be…you lived in terror and fear…confusion…

"Anyways, Crouch began to fight fire with fire. He allowed his Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses to capture and kill Death Eaters. He was fighting violence with violence, sending people to Azkaban with out trial, and using those Curses. He had his supporters too—"

"—did Mother?" Serena asked. "Use the curses?"

Sirius smiled at Serena.

"You know the answer to that question."

Serena nodded.

"Sorry," she said. "Continue."

"Anyways," Sirius said rubbing his chin. "After Voldemort's disappearance Crouch was set for the Ministry job, but his son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who were claiming to try and find Voldemort, help him come back to power."

"Crouch's _son_ was a Death Eater?"

"That I don't know for sure," said Sirius. "But he was caught in the company of people I would bet my life on were Death Eaters. He could have been some innocent bystander or just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time like me…"

"Did Crouch let his son off?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius said looking at her. "He dismissed his house elf because she was holding the wand that set off the Dark Mark. Crouch wouldn't let anything tarnish his reputation then or now. He was merciful enough to give his son a trail and then sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He let the Dementors have him?" Harry asked.

"Yep," said Sirius dully. "I saw them bring him in. He couldn't be more then nineteen. He was in a cell near mine, screamed for his Mother before nightfall and then went silent a few days later. They all went silent after awhile…except when they screamed in their sleep…"

Serena was looking at her Father's eyes and she cringed. The darkness in them was so deep and empty she wasn't sure what to think of it. She shuttered and looked away as Harry spoke.

"So he's still there?"

"No," Sirius said looking at Harry. "He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He's dead?"

"He wasn't the only one to go in that joint," said Sirius with malice. "Most go mad and stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live because the Dementors suck all the happiness out of you that's life. There's nothing left to live for. Crouch was allowed to visit the deathbed. That was the last time I saw him…carrying his sickly wife out of the prison. She died shortly after too apparently, from grief. Crouch never buried him though…the Dementors did. I saw them do it.

"And since Crouch's popularity has dropped," said Sirius. "Some people felt more sympathy for the boy then for Crouch himself who had lost his family and his career to be Minister. They wondered how a boy could go so wrong from such a nice family. No doubt Crouch is to blame."

Serena felt her eyes get heavy and struggled to stay awake. She was resting her head on Sirius's shoulder as they continued to talk about Crouch, the subject got turned to Snape and how Dumbledore trusts him. Ron seemed to think that Crouch maybe looking for something to prove that Snape may have been a Death Eater at one point.

"I'll say this about Moody though, he never killed he if didn't have too," said Sirius. "Doesn't trust a damned person, but he's not a killer. He worked with your Mother."

"Huh?" Serena said looking at Sirius. She had only been half listening to the conversation that was taking place. "Mum worked with Mad-Eye?"

"Yea," said Sirius with a smile. "He saved her butt a few times and she returned the favor. The chunk of his nose that he's missing lost it in a fight with your Mother against a Death Eater—I think it was Avery actually…but if your Mother hadn't cursed the Death Eater the curse would have taken off more then a chunk of Moody's nose."

Serena smiled and nodded.

"She was a good Auror then?"

"One of the best," said Sirius. "The youngest witch Auror ever in the Ministry." Serena looked at Sirius's face and saw a light in his eyes. She could tell that he missed her.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Every day," he whispered with a small smile at Serena. "She looked up to Moody a lot. He was her mentor at the Ministry, despite Crouch's liking of her and their families going way back she never liked his ways of handling things."

"Mum knew Crouch too?"

"Oh yea," said Sirius. "Knew his son pretty well too. Their families go way back. I should say your Grandmother's family and the deceased Mrs. Crouch's family. When she entered the Ministry Crouch helped her along nicely and made sure she was partnered with the best. That's how she ended up with Moody. But like I've said, she favored Moody's way of doing things over Crouch's. I wonder what he is up to. He's ill, but he can get up to search Snape's office? He has his house-elf save him a seat in the Top Box and never shows? What's he been doing when he's supposed to be judging the tournament?"

There was a silence in the cave and Sirius looked at Ron, asking about his brother.

"Maybe you can talk to him about Crouch, see if he's seen him lately," said Sirius.

"I could try," said Ron.

"And ask about Bertha Jorkins," Sirius said. "She's still missing from the Ministry."

Ron nodded.

"What's the time?" asked Sirius rubbing his eyes. Harry, Hermione and Serena all looked at their watches. Harry said nothing because his watch was broken.

"Half past three," said Hermione.

"You three better get going," said Sirius. "I need to talk to Serena right quick, but you three go ahead. And listen, I don't want you lot sneaking out of the castle to see me. Just write me notes and send them here. I still want to know what's going on at the castle if anything weird happens. But don't go leaving Hogwarts with out permission; it's just a chance for you to get attacked by someone."

"No one's attacked me except for a dragon and a few grindylows," said Harry, but Sirius scowled him with a frank look.

"I don't care," he said. "I'll breathe freely when the tournaments over in June. And remember if you talk about me amongst yourselves call me Snuffles, okay?"

"Snuffles?" Serena laughed. "Couldn't come up with anything more original?"

"Shut up," said Sirius rubbing her hair with his hand. She pushed it away and laughed.

"Bye guys, I'll catch up with you," said Serena to the other three. They nodded and waved good bye to Sirius and Buckbeak. Sirius waved.

"Be safe," he advised. Harry nodded and followed the other two out of the cave. They disappeared and Sirius looked at Serena. "I didn't want to ask about your visions in front of them. I wasn't sure if you had told them or not?"

"I told Harry yesterday," Serena whispered. "I don't think he believed me, and before we could talk about it more Parrish interrupted."

"Who's Parrish?" Sirius asked.

"Uh," was all Serena said with a small smile. She looked at the wall of the cave opposite her. It was very awkward to be talking to her Father about a boy who she kind of liked.

"Oh I see," said Sirius awkwardly.

"Anyways," said Serena. "We didn't get to talk about it…but I don't think he believes me anyways. He probably thinks I'm kind of crazy."

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "Harry is a smart kid, and a good one. He wouldn't betray you because you said you have visions, whether he believes you or not."

Serena nodded.

"Have any new one's recently?"

"Last night I saw Harry winning the tournament for the first time since I forced the vision back in October," she whispered.

"You were able to force it?"

Serena nodded.

"Your Mother couldn't force them until she was pregnant with you and she'd had her gift since she was about your age."

Serena smiled a little.

"Amber yelled at me because I fell asleep on the table at dinner after Harry's name was pulled from the cup."

"She was right to," said Sirius seriously. "You can't risk forcing a vision like that."

"I thought it was worth the risk."

Sirius shrugged seeing her point.

"Just be careful about it," he said. "What exactly happens in this dream?"

"Harry and Cedric are in some kind of maze I think and they both reach for this glass cup and say that they'll win it for Hogwarts," Serena said looking at Sirius. "It never goes farther then that, but I've only seen it three times now."

"Last night too?"

Serena nodded.

"Well it must be about the final task," said Sirius looking across the cave. He seemed to be thinking as he brushed his fingers through his dirty hair. "Your visions get more intense as they closer to coming true, yes?"

"Yea," she said with a nod. "Did Mum's?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "We already know that the final task is set for June, so when your visions get more intense it would be pointless."

"I get a funny feeling in my stomach from it too," Serena said. "Like something bad is going to happen."

Sirius nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me. Usually visions are meant to warn the Seer. What about the vision of the little girl?"

"I haven't had it for awhile, but it's still fresh in my mind. The last time it was very strong was Christmas when Parrish touched my shoulder."

"He triggered the vision? Like on the train?"

"He triggered both of them," said Serena looking at Sirius concerned. "And then afterwards I have dreams of her. I haven't had one in maybe a week or so."

"He's related to the vision?"

"It's his sister," said Serena leaning forward. "She was killed by a werewolf two years ago and that's what I see. I see the monster kill her—"

"—werewolves aren't monsters," said Sirius sternly. "Remus is a werewolf and is one of the best friends I've ever had. They can't control it."

"This one was different," whispered Serena. "He didn't bite her and left her there, he ripped her throat out killing her right away."

Serena stood up slowly to stretch and as she leaned forward her necklace's fell forward from under her shirt and cloak. Sirius saw them and she stretched her arms out and rubbed her neck.

"You wear the necklace I sent you for Christmas?"

"We all do," said Serena. "I never told Amelia and Amber that they were from you because I knew they'd stop wearing them…well maybe not Amber now."

"What's the gold one?"

"I found it in the kitchen where Mother was killed," said Serena. "It's the Page family crest. Page killed Aunt Chloe and I'm pretty damn sure he killed Mother."

Sirius nodded.

"I agree," he said and stared at the back of the cave. "You miss her as much as I do?"

"I wake up every morning and wish I could tell her that I love her again," said Serena.

Sirius smiled and looked at her. He embraced his daughter tightly and kissed her forehead.

"She's not so far away," he said. "She's still with the both of us."

"I know," whispered Serena into Sirius's chest.

He pulled away from her and looked at her from arms length.

"Alright my dear," he said. "You'd better be getting back."

Serena nodded and kissed his whiskery cheek.

"Bye," she said.

"Be safe," said Sirius walking her to the entrance of the cave. "And say hello to your sisters for me."

"Are you kidding? Amber will freak if I told her I saw you," said Serena with a smile. "And Kendra would never forgive me for not bringing her out here to see you."

"Maybe next time then?"

"Maybe," said Serena. "Bye Daddy."

Sirius beamed at being addressed as such and watched as Serena walked down the hill. She was happy that she had seen him, it made her feel a little more cheerful then usual.


	15. Disowning Amelia

"What did Snuffles want to talk to you about?" asked Harry at dinner.

"Huh?" Serena looked up at him with a frown.

"You stayed back with Snuffles," said Harry. "What's up?"

"Just talking," said Serena. "Wanted to know how my sisters are doing."

"Did you tell him that your twin is a brat?" asked Fred leaning into the conversation. "Who are we talking about?"

"No one," said Serena coldly to end the conversation. Fred shrugged and looked away. Serena gave Harry a scowled look from across the table and frowned as she continued eating.

When she was finished she said good night to her friends and made her way into the entrance hall. Parrish was already standing there, in a dark green shirt, blue jeans and black scarf and gloves. He was holding his cloak in his hands and when he saw Serena he smiled.

"You ready to go for a walk?"

"I just need to get my cloak," she said softly.

"Here," he said. "I'll get it."

He pulled out his wand.

"_Accio _Serena's cloak," he said with a flick of his wand. Serena beamed at him and muttered her thanks as she pushed her hair behind her ear. As her black cloak appeared, floating down the staircase, Parrish pulled on his own. Serena caught hers and pulled her scarf and gloves out of the pockets, pulling them on. Parrish took her cloak and helped her into it and she thanked him.

"Well look at this," said a voice. "What a cute couple you two make."

The pair looked over to see Malfoy leaving the Great Hall with his Slytherian followers. Serena began to wonder if they actually had lives, or all they did was follow Draco Malfoy around. She rolled her eyes.

"I wish he'd just roll over and die," she muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say Belle?" Malfoy said stepping forward.

"I said you're ugly and have a nose like a rat," she snapped at him.

"Don't insult me Belle or I'll throw you another twenty feet like I did yesterday," he said pulling out his wand. Parrish and Serena pulled out their wands to defend themselves.

"Then don't antagonize me you idiot," snapped Serena. "And I won't have to insult you." Serena frowned as Amelia appeared at Malfoy's side from behind the other Slytherians.

"Don't call him an idiot," she said taking Malfoy's hand. "And just because he antagonizes you doesn't mean you have to insult him. Why don't you be the bigger person _Serena_ and walk away, that's what you're good at isn't it?"

Serena was surprised by Amelia's remark, but not enough to be thrown off guard. She stood up straighter.

"Don't think just because you're standing next to him doesn't mean I won't curse him," she snipped. "Maybe if I curse you hard enough it will knock some sense into your dumb head."

"_Don't_ talk to her like that," hissed Malfoy darkly. "Or you'll regret it."

"No, Draco," Amelia said pushing his wand hand down. "Let her go…I wonder if she's capable of anything good insults tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena said putting her hands on her hips.

"Tell me Serena how have you been sleeping?" asked Amelia. "I haven't talked to you in ages, how've you been doing? Having any good nightmares recently?"

This threw Serena off guard. She took a step back to balance herself and frowned. Surely Amelia wasn't going to tell the whole entrance hall full of Slytherians and Parrish that she had visions and was a complete freak.

"That well?" Amelia said with a devilish smile.

"Shut your face," Serena snapped.

Amelia's smile twisted.

"That's the best you've got?" she said and looked at her friends. "Looks like I've hit a soft spot. Anything good lately Serena? Dark Marks in the air? People dying? What have you dreamed?"

Parrish was looking at Amelia like she was crazy.

"Serena," he said. "I think your sister has gone a little crazy."

But when he looked at Serena he saw how pale her face had gone and frowned slightly. He realized that whatever Amelia was talking about was very personal to Serena. He quickly took her arm and pulled her back.

Serena's face had gone pale because all the Slytherians were laughing at what Amelia was saying. Serena glared at her sister more harshly. They knew. She had told them all about her nightmares. They knew that she had visions at night that made her sweat and sick. They knew her most dangerous secret. Not even her closest friends knew or believed her and now all of the Slytherian fourth years seemed to be laughing at her.

"Come on Serena," said Parrish leading her away. She could hear them still laughing as they walked away.

"Warn me if you see me dying Serena," called Amelia. "I'd love to know if something bad is coming my way."

Serena stopped and pulled out of Parrish's arms.

"Serena," he said surprised.

"No," she whispered. "I'll be right back."

She marched up to Amelia quickly. As she got closer Amelia suddenly stopped laughing and took a step back into Malfoy's chest. Malfoy wrapped his arm around Amelia's waste, as if his arm would protect her from Serena. Amelia smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"You've sunk lower then I ever thought possible," Serena hissed. "And Mother would be ashamed."

Amelia glared at her.

"She's dead," she said harshly. "It doesn't matter what she thinks. She's dead and we both know that it's your fault."

This comment made Serena's blood boil and she slapped Amelia harshly across the face.

"You nasty little bug!" Amelia yelled. Malfoy released Amelia and grabbed Serena's arm, turning it to the point that it would almost break. He pressed his wand against her neck and Serena smiled.

"What are you going to curse me with Malfoy?" she hissed.

She saw Parrish moving back towards them quickly. Before Malfoy said anything, Serena ducked her head down and Parrish slammed his fist straight into Malfoy's face. Malfoy yelled in pain and dropped his wand in shock. Serena kicked it across the Great Hall and Parrish pointed his at the rest of the Slytherians before they moved. Serena moved to grab at Amelia, hit her, kick her, scream at her, anything. She was so furious with her twin at that moment that she might have ripped her to six billion different pieces. But before she saw Amelia she saw Professor McGonagall leaving the staff table and heading for the entrance hall. She turned and grabbed Parrish's hand.

"Let's go," she said and they both ran for the great oak doors hand in hand.

They were laughing when they were outside in the dark. They wondered into the courtyard with the large fountain in it, and Serena felt an odd wave flood over her. This is where they were last time they were alone together, and she had pulled out of his kiss. He was smiling at her as he sat down on a bench and welcomed her to sit next to him. She sat down and he placed his arms behind her shoulder on the back of the bench.

"Sure showed him," Serena said with a glowing smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," said Parrish. "I'm not going to stand by and watch some git hold you like that and threaten you."

Serena smiled and bit her bottom lip. She pushed her sleeves up and looked at her arm. There was a bright blue bruise on her arm where Malfoy had grabbed her. She frowned but shrugged.

"I hope he bruises worse then me," she said coolly.

"He bruised you?" Parrish leaned forward and looked at her arm. He then looked at her arm where there was a small bruise from Malfoy pressing his wand into Serena's skin so hard.

"I should have hit him harder," said Parrish rolling her sleeve down. "I hope they don't hurt too badly."

"No," she whispered. "They're fine thanks."

She smiled and looked away from thinking that he was the most charming boy she had ever met in her life.

"Serena," Parrish said her name softly and she looked at him. He was breathing slowly from the running they had just done. Serena pulled her gloves on tightly and waited for him to speak. "What was your sister talking about?"

The happiness and excitement from escaping the scene in the entrance hall was suddenly gone and her stomach sank. There was a sharp pain in her heart as she was reminded of her sister's betrayal. She decided that there was nothing left between her and Amelia, sisters or not. Amelia had betrayed Serena in the worst way by telling her premonition secret to all of her Slytherian friends and Draco Malfoy. Serena had always hoped that Amelia was good somewhere inside and that dating Malfoy was just a faze she was in, but after what she said in the entrance hall Serena lost all hope and purely hated her twin sister.

"You're dreams?" Parrish asked.

Serena frowned and looked away from Parrish.

"I wish she hadn't said that," Serena muttered. "It's so hurtful…and saying I'm responsible for our Mother's death…"

"Serena," Parrish said taking her hands tightly in his. "What's wrong? What was she talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," whispered Serena sadly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I'm sure Amelia just twisted the story to make me sound more of a freak."

"What are you talking about?" Parrish's voice was calm and patient. "You're not making any sense. You have dreams, or nightmares? Everyone does…it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No Parrish," Serena said seriously. "I have worse then nightmares, I have premonitions."

She frowned at his silence, but was no surprised by it. She couldn't believe that she had told two people in the last two days about her secret and that all the fourth year Slytherians already seemed to know it. She wondered how long they had know it and were laughing behind her back.

"There," she said standing up and moving away from Parrish. "Now you know. Now you can go join the Slytherians and laugh at me for being some kind of freak because I foresee people's deaths in my sleep and I see other things…I see…I see so many things…"

She trailed off as tears entered her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. She didn't want anyone's sympathy for her burden. More then ever before, even when she first found out that she had premonitions, she felt like a freak—some weirdo who couldn't sleep at nights because she was haunted by visions of people dying and screaming or crying. She shuttered and sighed at seeing Parrish standing next to her. He wasn't looking at her, but just standing there.

"Do you really think I would laugh at you with the Slytherians?" he asked.

Serena hiccupped and rubbed her cheeks. Parrish turned to her and rubbed them off to so there were no tears on her cheeks.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You can cry if you need to."

Serena laughed softly and smiled.

"It's not that," she said. She hiccupped again and looked up at him. "You don't think I'm a freak."

"Well you've always been a little different, but I think calling you a freak is taking it a little far," he said with his charming smile. "I've been interested for so long because you're so different. You're not like other girls Serena…and well I like that."

"Even though I have visions and foresee things," she said. She looked at him sharply with a stern look. "You believe me?"

"Why not?" he said. "I believe in many things, why shouldn't you be able to see pieces of the future."

"It's more then that," she said. "I see other things too…I see the past sometimes."

Parrish was looking at her closely.

"On Halloween," he said. "When Harry's name came out of the goblet and you collapsed next to him…?"

"I forced a vision by touching him," she whispered with a nod.

"And Christmas Eve on the stairs?"

"You touched my shoulder and I saw…" Serena's voice trailed off and she looked away. She didn't want to tell Parrish she had seen one of his most private and heart breaking moments.

"You saw what?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"I saw the night your sister was murdered," she whispered sadly. Parrish's cheeks lost their color a little but it returned after a few silent moments. "And that's why I didn't kiss you that night either, because when you leaned in and your lips touched mine I felt the chill come over me that means I'm going to have a vision and I didn't want to have one when we were kissing…"

This brought a small smile to Parrish's face.

"So if I kiss you now?" he asked.

"I'll probably pick up some kind of psychic vibe from you and witness your sister dying again," she whispered. "And no offense Parrish, but I really don't want to see that when we're kissing."

"You just don't want to kiss me," he said with a smile. He was closer to her now. She laughed softly.

"No I don't want to kiss you," she said with a tempting and teasing smile. She saw a flicker in Parrish's eyes and grinned more. She could tell he wanted to kiss her, but she backed away a little and sat next to the frost covered fountain that wasn't running.

"So tell me about them," he said standing in front of her. "I mean, what it's like I suppose…to see those things?"

"Well," Serena said crossing her ankles. "It's not very fun. I don't sleep much because of them."

"Do you see the same thing?"

"Not always," she whispered.

"How long have you had them?"

"Since two summers ago," she said. "Right before my third year."

Parrish nodded.

"Was Christmas Eve the first time you saw my sister, Rebecca's murder?"

His sister's name was Rebecca. Serena closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about the little girl lying dead in the grass near the trees.

"No," she said honestly. "When we first met on the train I saw it, when our hands touched."

"When I came for my bag?"

Serena nodded.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Serena asked looking at him. He was still standing in front of her, very tall and handsome. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was watching her with his curious purple gaze. He shrugged at her comment.

"Fair enough," he said sitting down next to her. "And they just come whenever?"

"Yes," she whispered. "To warn me."

He looked at her, studying her eyes and whispered carefully.

"You saw your Mother die, didn't you?"

"Yes," Serena said. "And Amelia obviously still blames me for it." Serena sighed. "It's almost been a year…"

"But you warned her, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Then how is it your fault?"

"You'd have to ask Amelia."

"She was a bit of a bitch tonight."

"I think she's finally grown into it," said Serena. "That evil-bitch personality trait. She and Malfoy will be happy for a long time."

Parrish laughed.

"Are you sure you two are related?"

"We have the same birthday," Serena said. "If it weren't for that I'd ask the same question."

Parrish smiled and squeezed Serena's hand tightly.

"I wouldn't worry about her."

"I'm not," said Serena. "I have no interest in worrying about her anymore. I firmly believe that our choices reveal who we truly are. Amelia has made the choice to be something and I can't stop her from doing that. I don't have a twin sister anymore Parrish, and that breaks my heart."

"Miss Belle, Mr. Pennington," said a sharp voice.

Serena and Parrish looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing in her winter cloak in front of them. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked as if she were on the warpath. Serena swallowed. McGonagall had seen them run from the scene in the entrance hall.

"Good evening Professor," said Parrish with a smile.

"May I ask you two what you're doing out here?"

"We went for a walk after dinner," Parrish stood up. "Are we not allowed on the grounds anymore?"

"You probably shouldn't be out here at this time of night no," said McGonagall.

"It's not passed curfew is it?" Serena asked looking at her watch. It wasn't. It was only seven ten.

"No," said McGonagall looking a little annoyed. "I came to ask you if you attacked Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Pennington. He and a great number of Slytherian students seem to think that you punched him clear across the face in the entrance hall shortly after dinner."

"If I did such a thing it was because he was abusing Serena," said Parrish coolly.

"He wasn't—"

"—he had you locked by the arm and was pressing his wand against your neck," said Parrish. "I would call that abusing," he looked at Professor McGonagall. "Or attacking, which ever you prefer."

"Mr. Malfoy attacked you Miss Belle?"

Serena sighed and looked at Professor McGonagall with tired eyes.

"I insulted my sister," she whispered. "He was seeing to it that I didn't do it again. Parrish came to my rescue I suppose."

McGonagall's face was extremely stern looking and a crease had formed between her brows.

"I see," she said. "Alright, inside with the both of you and then straight to bed I think."

"It's only seven thirty," said Serena. "We can stay out here a little longer."

"Inside Miss Belle," said Professor McGonagall again. "If you will please…"

Serena sighed and stood up. Parrish smiled at her and they walked next to each other, following McGonagall back into the castle. As they entered it she bid them good night and walked up the stairs to her office. They continued to walk through the halls until they reached the seventh floor staircase.

"This is where we part ways?" he asked.

"I think so," said Serena with a smile. "Thanks for defending me today."

"Of course," he said. "Thank you for backing me up to McGonagall. It was very clever of you not to tell her that you actually hit your sister and started the whole fight…physically anyways."

Serena smiled.

"Well I wasn't going to tell her flat out that I was guilty," Serena laughed.

"I'll see you around."

"I think you will," Serena said with a glowing smile.

Parrish leaned in, daringly, and kissed Serena's lips gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Then he pulled away and said good night, disappearing down the corridor. Serena walked up the stairs with a smile on her face. She was pleased that she hadn't had a vision when Parrish kissed her, and it was a very nice kiss.


	16. A Vision By The Lake

The next morning everyone seemed to be talking about how Parrish had smashed Draco Malfoy's nose in four different places the evening before. The story had grown extremely popular because Parrish hadn't been punished for it, which made him some kind of a hero to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. And with the true story of the incident came rumors of how it had all started. Serena heard people telling stories that Malfoy and Parrish were fighting over_ her_ and Parrish had obviously won. That was one of the more far fetched rumors, as for the others they revolved around Parrish taking on a few other Slytherians, and Serena knocking Malfoy in the nose also giving her some credit.

Kendra and Amber were complete shocked by the whole story and were upset that they had heard it the next morning from George and Fred who had heard it from Lavender Brown who had heard it from Padma Patil and not from Serena herself. Serena had woken late and used it as her excuse as to why she hadn't beaten the rumors that reached her sisters ears first.

"I just can't believe it," said Amber while the three girls stood in the owlery. They had all signed a small letter that was addressed to Snuffles and were sending it with Tallinn. As the dark owl flew out the window Amber looked at Serena sharply. "So she said all those horrible things and then blamed you for Mother's death?"

"Yes," said Serena nodded and leaning in the window. She watched as the owl sailed across the dark blue sky. It was early evening and they had just sent a letter explaining the whole ordeal to Sirius. Serena had made sure they sent a small box of food too that would last him until Harry sent him some more in a few days.

"What a little wench," said Kendra. "I'm happy you slapped her square in the face."

"So am I," said Serena looking at the bruises on her arm. "These little bruises are nothing to the one she has, have you seen it?"

Amber laughed lightly.

"Yes," she said leaning against the wall. "I saw her this morning and I asked her what happened, she said that I should ask my younger sister—you. I think she disowned us before you could even disown her."

"Yea," said Serena softly. "I think so too."

"It makes me sad," whispered Kendra softly. "Come on, I'm cold up here. Let's go back to the common room."

The girls left the owlery as they continued to talk.

"What do you think Father will say about it?" whispered Amber ask they walked out. Kendra and Serena both looked at her with odd looks.

"What did you just say?" Serena smiled.

"Did you just call him Father?" Kendra giggled.

"Yes," said Amber with a nod. "I did."

"So you believe him?" Serena said with raised eyebrows. "What changed your mind?"

"Well," Amber spoke slowly. "I figure that I'm never going to get the chance to meet Pettigrew, or see him in any way shape or form, and that's really what I've been waiting for to prove that Father is innocent. But, Serena, you've been having dreams with Pettigrew in them, haven't you?"

Serena nodded her head.

"And you think he's with Voldemort," Amber said. "So, I believe that Father is innocent because you've seen Pettigrew alive in you visions and I know those aren't wrong."

Serena looked slightly offended.

"And my word wasn't enough for you?"

Amber smiled.

"No, of course not," she said. The three girls laughed and entered the common room that was crowded with students relaxing.

The next few nights Serena had violent dreams about Parrish's little sister. They were all the same, just like the one she had seen on Christmas Eve, but she woke up ill every morning and sometimes in the middle of the night. She even spent one of the nights in the hospital wing because she was throwing up so much from the vision. She didn't understand it because Rebecca's death had taken place over two years ago and was not going to happen anytime soon, there was no reason for her visions to become this intense and violent.

"Parrish," she said quickly as she rushed up to him between classes.

He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Serena."

"Hi," Serena said a little out of breath. "Can I talk to you…somewhere private?" She said glancing at Parrish's friends.

"Sure," he said taking her hand. He led her down the corridor a little and into any empty classroom. The door was left open a crack and he looked at her a little concerned. "Nothing wrong I hope?"

"No," she whispered. "Not really."

"But there is something?"

"Yes," Serena said. She sat down on a desk and put her head in her hands. "Parrish, I don't understand what's going on right now but I keep having visions of your sister's murder, and I wake up every morning sick to my stomach. I spent the night in the hospital wing two nights ago because I was so sick. Is there something going on in the near future that has to do with her death?"

Parrish looked at her very seriously.

"No," he whispered. "My sister was killed at the end of July; it will be three years this coming summer."

Serena nodded and rubbed her head.

"I don't understand what is happening to me," she whispered.

Parrish lifted her chin and looked at her closely.

"It will be okay Serena," he whispered to comfort her. His voice was strong and husky and Serena wanted nothing more then to fall into it. "I promise it will." He kissed her forehead delicately. Serena smiled at his touched and nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Anytime," he said with a smile as he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Did you want to do anything tonight?"

Serena frowned slightly.

"No," she whispered. "I think I'm just going to stay in tonight. Go to bed early or something…maybe stay up with my sisters you know because tonight's a year since she died."

Parrish nodded knowing that Serena was talking about her Mother.

"I'm here if you need me," he said. "Okay?"

"Yea," she nodded. "I know."

She pecked his lips then stood up. They left the classroom together and the day continued. Serena remained in a somewhat mellowed mood the rest of the day, and that evening when she was in bed asleep, she dreamt of Rebecca's attack and murder and woke up sick at three in the morning. After cleaning up her mess she sat in the common room with her knees pulled to her chest, large circles around her eyes, and messy hair. She was staring into the fire thinking about what was going on in her head at that moment. But for the life of her she couldn't figure it out, and to her relief the next few nights she didn't dream of Rebecca at all, only Harry and Cedric racing through the maze and then grabbing the Triwizard Cup together.

Despite the events between Amelia and the other three Belle girls, the school year continued to move, and fast. If there wasn't enough stress on Harry already because of the tournament, Rita Skeeter was making it worse by publishing an article that he and Hermione were dating, and Hermione was breaking his heart for Viktor Krum.

Yes, Serena knew that Hermione and Krum were close but she wouldn't have gone as far to say that they were together. And she knew that Serena was not with Harry in any way, shape or form. As the rumors and stories of Parrish's heroic defeat over Malfoy settled down they were replaced by rumors about a Harry-Hermione-Krum love triangle, and it was bothering Harry more then Hermione who received large amounts of hate mail every day from readers of _Witch Weekly_. Even Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that Hermione was breaking Harry's heart because at Easter she sent everyone a giant chocolate egg—even Harry and Serena, and Hermione received a rotten one. Hermione wasn't letting the hate mail get to her; she was more annoyed that Rita Skeeter had some how over heard a private conversation that she had had with Krum just after the second task. Serena could see it in her eyes that Hermione was on the warpath and she was going to bring Rita Skeeter down with a fight.

As time moved on more shocking things happened that made the rumors of Voldemort's return even worse; the arrival of summer term meant that the third task was approaching fast. The four champions were shown what their task would be a month in advance so they would have time to prepare. Hagrid was growing and attending to a giant maze on the Quidditch pitch. The champions were told that they would have to race into the middle of the maze and retrieve the Triwizard Cup to win the tournament. After they were shown the maze, Krum pulled Harry aside to talk to him about Hermione, and while they were talking Barty Crouch stumbled out of the woods in complete madness. Harry tried to take him to Dumbledore, but he wouldn't cooperate so Harry left him with Krum and when Dumbledore returned to the woods with Harry they found Krum knocked unconscious and Crouch dead.

The sudden murder of Barty Crouch was a shock to the Wizarding society in England, and the Minister was seen at Hogwarts a few days after it had happened. When news reached Sirius in the mountains through the papers he sent a very angry letter to Harry, lecturing him that he should stay put in the castle until further notice. Sirius made Harry promise to remain in the castle, by letter, and this caused Harry to go a little crazy. He was trapped inside as the weather was clearing and warming up preparing for the third task with spells and charms. Hermione, Ron, and Serena were helping him as much as possible with his disarming and stunning spells. They would take turns stunning each other in a spare classroom with particularly large puffs to land on and let Harry get the most practice. Hermione taught him some neat charms, like a compass charm that pointed his wand north.

When Sirius sent a letter to Harry asking him to promise he wouldn't go out of bounds again, he sent a responds to the three girls that Serena opened with out the other two present.

_Dear Amber, Serena, and Kendra, _

_I'm extremely sorry to hear that Amelia appears to have disowned herself from the family. I imagine I have something to do with it, whether it be that I'm a notorious mass murderer, or that I just wasn't around when you guys were growing I'm sure I'm some what responsible. Don't hold yourselves responsible. Amelia is old enough to make her own choices, and frankly if she wants to be a Slytherian more power to her. I'm hoping this is just a faze she's going through, and I hope you'll all get along in the near future. I'm sorry that you girls are being put through this pain, but I want you girls to promise me that you'll be open to Amelia when, and if, she stops being a brat. And I pray that she does. Your Mother raised her well and I hate to see her go bad, and I hope that she'll realize the meaning of life and the morals in it. But until then, keep an open mind. Remember to forgive her if she asks for forgiveness. Your Mother wouldn't want you to shun her like she has shun you three. Please be good to each other. Times are getting hard and I fear that they will get worse. Please be good and safe, and keep an eye out for Harry. I fear he's in great danger and he'll need to keep his eyes open—but like his Father, and even me, he'll no doubt go look for an adventure and end up with trouble. Be safe my girls, I love you all so very much. _

_Signed, _

_Your Father, Sirius._

_P.S. I'm happy to hear that you believe me Amber. Hopefully we'll get to see each other and talk more in the time to come. Keep an eye out for your sisters, they need you. _

Serena frowned and put the letter down in her lap. She was supposed to be open to Amelia, and willing to take her back with open arms if she decided she was wrong? Serena snorted at the thought. Amelia would never admit she was wrong, she was too proud and stubborn to do that. As Serena thought more she realized she used to think she and Amelia would be close for the rest of their lives. They were twins, they were supposed to be able to read each other minds, share thoughts and finish each other's sentences and instead they were hateful towards each other. They never had a perfect relationship, but Serena always got along better with Amelia then Amber up until last summer.

Amber had changed while she was in Spain, as if she had grown up. Serena had noticed the slight change almost immediately and maybe the tension between her and Amelia made getting along with Amber even easier. Serena came to the sad conclusion that she would never get along with all of her sisters. There would always be someone to argue with, someone to tease, and someone who wanted to argue with her. She was thankful that she got along with Kendra so well. If it weren't for Kendra she'd probably go crazy.

Serena frowned as she thought about the relationship with her sisters. She pressed her head into her pillow and took a long deep breath, then slowly stood up and made her way into the common room where she was sure to find her sisters.

Kendra and Amber were sitting by the fire with George and some of his friends. A few of Kendra's friends were laughing with them, but see Serena approach stood up and said good night to Kendra. Serena watched them as they passed with raised eyebrows.

"What, do I smell?" Serena said taking one of Kendra's friend's seats.

"Not of anything bad," said Fred with a charming smile. Serena thanked him.

"Do they think I'm a freak too?" Serena looked sharply at Kendra.

"Not a freak," said Kendra. "They've just heard what happened that night…what she was saying about you."

Serena had noticed in the last week that Kendra did not say Amelia's name anymore. It could now be assumed that whenever she said 'she' she was referring to Amelia. Serena was slightly surprised how Kendra had so suddenly disowned Amelia, just like Amelia had so quickly disowned them.

"So they do think I'm a freak."

"We like you," George said.

"Thanks," Serena looked at the twins and a few of their friends. "Amber, can I talk to you and Kendra alone?"

Amber looked away from her game of Wizarding chess with Lee Jordan and nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

Serena glanced at the twins and Lee again.

"We get it," said George standing up.

"We're not wanting," Fred said following his brother's lead.

"Can we finish the game later Lee?" Amber asked.

"Yea sure," he said with a nod and smile, then walked off with the twins. Amber looked at Serena with raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong," she whispered handing the letter from Sirius to Amber. "Just didn't want them around when were talking about Dad."

"What'd he say?" Kendra said moving forward.

Amber read the letter quietly to Kendra as Serena leaned back in the chair.

"I think it's funny that he wants us to forgive her," said Kendra leaning back in her chair when Amber was done reading. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked livid at the idea of forgiving Amelia for betraying and disowning them. Amber was looking at the letter with angry and yet concerned eyes.

"Kendra," Serena said softly. "You're supposed to be the forgiving sister. Amber and I are supposed to be bitter."

"Who says you get to have all the fun?" Kendra asked with a small smile. Serena smiled back and looked at Amber.

"What's wrong Amber?"

"I've just been thinking," she whispered. "If Amelia—"

"—I'm sorry who?" Kendra said.

"Kendra," Serena scowled, surprising her sisters and even herself.

"If Amelia was so quick to tell about Serena's premonitions," Amber continued. "What's to say she won't say that Father is out there somewhere?"

"It's a good thing she doesn't know that we're talking to him," said Serena quietly. "But I've thought the same thing. If she tells anyone he's an Animagus he'll be screwed."

Amber frowned deeply.

"Should we warn him?"

"I already did," said Serena.

"I don't think she's smart enough," said Kendra. "To even remember he's an Animagus. You give her too much credit."

"Did you not just read this letter, Kendra?" Amber said. "She's has a name you know."

"I don't know that so much anymore," Kendra said casually as she picked at her finger nails.

"You're supposed to be the forgiving one," Amber repeated what Serena had said.

"What?" Kendra said. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I don't think she deserves to be forgiven. I don't want anything to do with her. She makes me sick and I wish I didn't know her at all. I'm ashamed I share the same last name with her. I'm ashamed of it!"

"Whoa," said Serena. "Calm down."

"No," Kendra said red faced and angry now. "I won't calm down. I'm so sick of her selfish and conceited attitude. She's such a little bitch and I hate that I'm related to her. She's a brat, a selfish brat and I hope she gets what's coming to her. I hope someone curses her right and good someday and it teaches her a damned good lesson. And I really hope I'm the one to do it."

There was a silence between the three when Kendra was done ranting about Amelia. She took a long breath and said nothing more. Serena and Amber were both too surprised to really say anything at all. Thankfully, there was pecking sound at a nearby window so the girls didn't have to say anything to Kendra's rant.

Amber stood up and opened the window allowing a snowy white owl to sail in. The owl landed on the chair she had been sitting on and held out its leg. Amber untied a small letter and read the name on it. She held it out to Serena.

"It's for you," she said.

"Oh," Serena said looking at the owl. "It must be from Parrish."

"Parrish?" Kendra's eyes widened. "Are you two dating yet?"

"Uh, no," Serena said softly opening the note.

"Why not?" Amber asked. "You two are together all the time and I know you're snogging have the time you're together."

"No, we're not," Serena said reading Parrish's neat and crisp handwriting. "We don't snog at all."

"So…what?"

"So, what, what?" Serena asked standing up.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked.

"For a walk."

"With Parrish?" Kendra smiled.

"Yea? So?"

"And you're not dating?"

"No," Serena snapped getting a little annoyed. "We're not. We're just good friends who happen to kiss once and again."

"That means dating," Amber giggled.

"No," Serena said. "He hasn't asked me out, and I haven't said yes. We're not dating."

"He's too protective of you for you two not to be dating," Kendra said. "I see how he looks at you. If you're not dating I'm married to Fred and have five kids."

"You're too young to be married or have five kids," said Serena.

"Exactly," Kendra smiled and pointed at her older sister. Serena said nothing and turned away. She went upstairs and pulled on a red and black striped sweater, then left the dormitory.

"Have fun," Amber said as she walked back. Lee Jordan had returned to finish their game of chest, and Fred was telling jokes to Kendra as George sat next to Amber helping her play.

"Yea, thanks," Serena said pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"Don't do anything Amber wouldn't do," Kendra called. Serena waved her hand in an offensive gesture and disappeared out of the porthole.

She was surprised to see Parrish already in the entrance hall when she arrived. She smiled at him as she stepped down the steps and he walked towards her.

"Hello," he said with a charming smile.

"Hello," she said with her own smile. Parrish offered his arm to her and she wrapped hers around his, thanking him. "Any special reason why you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Do I need a special reason to see you?"

"Yes," said Serena with a smile and nod. Parrish laughed as they walked outside into the cool spring air. The sun was still above the trees, but sinking slowly. Serena smiled at the coolness of the breeze and the welcoming feeling the green trees and yellow glowing sun brought.

"Parrish," she whispered as they walked across the grass. She was looking at the tree they had sat under months before, when Parrish nearly ran her over and they held a real conversation for the first time.

"Yes?"

"Did you purposely walk into me that day, under the tree?"

Parrish looked at the tree.

"If I did what would you say?"

"That you're a scoundrel," Serena said seriously. "Tripping over me just so you could talk to me…well there are more civil and charming ways to go about talking to a girl."

Parrish laughed.

"As much as I would like you to call me a scoundrel, I'll say no I didn't do it on purpose."

His smile gave him away. It was too big and cheerful to be telling the truth.

"You're lying," Serena said when the reached the tree. "You trampled over me so you'd have an excuse to talk to me and sit next to me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Yes," Serena said as they sat on next to the lake on the grass. "I am."

He smiled. "Well don't."

Serena looked out at the lake and shivered a little. Parrish wrapped his arm around her to keep her a little bit warmer.

"I was a little surprised when you agreed to go to the ball with me," he said quietly. "To be completely honest I thought you were going to laugh and say no, or think I was joking. You didn't seem to like me very much. It wasn't until you said yes that I realized you liked me…you're just an antagonist and a tease."

"A tease?" Serena looked at him with surprise. "We haven't done anything that should make you think I'm a tease."

"The way you talk to me," he said. "Flirty, and serious. It's cute, and definitely means you're a tease."

"And what makes you know so much?"

"I just read people well."

"If you looked my Father in the eye would you know he was a killer?" Serena wasn't sure where the question came from, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"No," Parrish whispered softly. "I look into your eyes and know you see things that people often misunderstand, I imagine his eyes are the same…and perhaps even he is one of the misunderstood."

Serena looked at him seriously.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have the same eyes as him Serena," he said. "Even on his wanted posters."

Serena was looking at Parrish with an odd look, but she nodded and looked back out at the lake before he could see her face. He was staring at her though, and she felt it. His eyes sent shivers up her spine and made her want to look at their deep purple color. She looked at him and smiled, he was smiling back at her.

"Why do you ask about your Father?" he asked.

"I just wondered what you'd think of him."

"What do _you_ think of him?" Parrish asked.

Serena frowned.

"I don't really know," she whispered. "I don't think he meant for it to happen this way."

"You talk as if he's innocent."

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"My Mother believed he was," she said looking back out at the lake. "Part of me wishes he is because then maybe I'd actually have a Father."

"I saw my Father for the first time in two years this past summer."

"Two years?" Serena looked at Parrish. "Why was he gone so long?"

"Business," he whispered. "We've never been close. He's not really a good Father. When he left, my Mother was so ill and I had to take care of her. I didn't have a choice but to grow up. Suddenly I was care giver and she was taker. I love her, and I couldn't let her waste away after Rebecca died and my Father left."

"Sounds like a git," whispered Serena. "I'm sorry. We have some things in common."

"I like to think that's one of the reasons why we get along so well," he said brushing her hair behind her ear. His fingers grazed her skin so gently and she closed her eyes at their comforting touch, a small smile began to spread across her lips but she stopped it suddenly. A shocking cold spell shot up her spine and an uncontrollable desire to scream entered her system. She pulled away from Parrish in a panic and closed her eyes tight, grabbing her head as a wailing scream echoed inside of her.

"Serena!" Parrish yelled grabbing her arms and pulling her close to him. He looked at her as she gasped and opened her eyes.

"It's okay," she whispered. "A visions…let me go…"

Parrish laid her back on the grass as her eyes closed again and her body lurched with shock. He sat back and bit his lip, watching her as she slept violently next to him. He wanted to reach out to her, take her pain away. He felt helpless, useless, like he had the night that Rebecca had been murdered—he couldn't protect his sister then, and now he couldn't protect the girl he cared about most.

In Serena's sleep she was ready to scream. The scream that had erupted in her head was from a familiar voice, but she couldn't place it. They had been screaming no, as if trying to stop someone from being hurt. She was seeing flashes of green and a falling body—the body of a boy, but also unrecognizable and yet familiar. Then a shrill laugh, high pitched and cruel entered her ears and she wanted to scream again. There were flashes of people around her, dark and tall, frightening and masked and one man who stood above all the others. He was paler then a ghost, with red eyes that looked demonic and terrifying. He was the one who was laughing and he wouldn't stop. Serena wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't—she felt dead and silent. There were no words that could describe the fear running through her veins. The only thing she knew was that this was someone she was meant to fear. This man, whoever he was, wanted people to fear him. She blinked and suddenly she saw Harry's face. He was bloody and tired, struggling against stone arms. Serena wanted to help him but found she could not move, she didn't exist, she was witnessing this scene from somewhere far away. Then the man laughed again and Serena screamed.

She screamed so loud that she woke herself up. She sat up on the grass and looked around. Parrish was sitting next to her with concern all over his face. He leaned forward and helped her sit up.

"What's the matter?" he whispered brushing the hair that was sticking to her face from sweat behind her ear. "What did you see?"

Serena shook her head and spoke so quietly Parrish could barely hear her.

"I don't know," she muttered. "I don't know. It was so confusing. But, I just I don't know. Parrish, I'm frightened." Her eyes began to water and Parrish pulled her close against his body. He kissed her forehead.

"It will be alright Serena," he tilted her chin up and looked her in the eye. "It will be alright. What happened?"

"I-I," she sighed. "I think I need to speak to Dumbledore."

Parrish looked at her seriously, but nodded his head. He helped her up and they made their way back into the castle quickly. Serena's mind was racing, and she could barely walk straight. She wasn't sure what she had just witnessed, none of it seemed to make sense, but despite the confusion she knew in her gut that something very bad was about to happen. She knew that she had just witnessed Voldemort returning to power.


	17. Parrish's Secret

Parrish looked at the statue of the giant eagle and frowned slightly.

"We need a password to get in," said Serena quietly. "I don't know it...how are we going to get in?"

"We should have stopped to ask a Professor," Parrish said holding Serena's arm in his arm to support her. He hadn't let go of her since they had entered the castle and she stumbled on the front steps a little.

"Please," said Serena to the statue.

"Sorry," it said back. "Can't let you in with out a password."

"Last time it was a kind of candy," said Serena.

"It could be anything," Parrish said. "It might not even be a candy anymore!"

"Chocolate frogs," Serena said, but nothing happened. "Lemon drops—"

"What are lemon drops?" Parrish asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, nothing, never mind," Serena racked through her mind for other candies. "Cockroach clusters—"

The statue you jumped aside and to Serena's surprise she saw Professor Moody stepping down from the staircase behind the statue. Serena knew that the moving staircase led up to Dumbledore's office because she had been up there a few times last school year.

"Pennington, Belle," said Moody. "What are you two doing?"

His laser blue eye was buzzing around in its socket and Serena felt cold chills running through her. She grabbed onto Parrish's side and looked up at him. He looked down at her with concern as she closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest with a moan of pain.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Parrish picking Serena up and cradling her in his arms.

Serena grabbed her head as she saw flashes of Voldemort's violent red eyes in front of her again. He was laughing and brandishing a wand with his long, white, spider like fingers. He seemed extremely happy as he taunted someone to far away in the foggy distance for Serena too see.

Her head was going to explode with pain. She was gasping for breathing when she opened her eyes to see Moody still standing in her way. He was looking at her like she was crazy, or perhaps seriously ill. Slowly his head tilted up, looking at Parrish as he spoke.

"I think you need to take her to the hospital wing, Pennington," Moody said, his normal eye looking at Parrish and his laser one still on Serena.

"No," Parrish said. "She's not ill! We need to see the Headmaster!"

"Boy, she looks ill and about dead, I say you take her to the hospital wing!" Moody said stomping down the last step and taking Parrish's arm.

Serena's vision was fading from color to black. The pain in her head was so familiar. She recalled, just over a year ago, when her Mother died. The night it happened she had violent visions like these where she didn't fall asleep but stayed connected to the conscious world. She was starting to wonder if that's why the visions hurt more, she wasn't in a complete sleep or unconscious state.

"Stop fighting it," she told herself. "Fall asleep."

But she couldn't. The pain was too much in her body to ignore and fall asleep. And honestly she didn't want to see Voldemort's red eyes anymore. They were deadly and forbidding. She didn't like the chill they sent through her body, or the fear they struck into her heart. Those eyes would haunt her for sometime to come in the future and she would feel as if she could never escape them.

"Professor Moody she needs to see the Headmaster!" Parrish yelled. "I know what's wrong with her and she'll be fine, she has to speak with him!"

"Doesn't look like she can speak very much to me!" Moody roared back trying to drag Parrish down the hall.

Serena blinked and opened her eyes wide. She looked up at Parrish and felt the pain subside. Her head still ached, but not to the degree it had before. It was over, the episode was over. It was over as quickly as it had started and Serena understood what was going on. She knew the fear and pain that would come when he returned, and she felt that he hadn't returned yet.

"Professor," she whispered. Parrish and Moody both looked at her surprised to hear her voice. Parrish put her down slowly and she stood up to her full height. "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about something very important."

"What are you talking about?" Moody asked taking her arm. "Are you sure you're alright? What just happened to you?"

Moody was looking at her as if she were going mad. Frankly, she didn't blame him for believing such. She had just had some kind of a break down episode and now she appeared to be perfect sane and well.

"Sir," Serena said. "It's a matter I can only discuss with the Headmaster."

Moody nodded his head slowly and pulled his hand away from her, releasing her arm. The moment his gnarled fingers left her arm she felt the chill of a vision coming over her. She closed her eyes, but remained standing. She had the will for this to be a short vision, only a seconds worth of information so she could get to Dumbledore quickly.

The vision took place in a blink of her eyes. It was so short she wasn't quiet sure what had happened. She saw to men arguing in a dark, poorly lit, room. One of the men was Barty Crouch from the Ministry of Magic, and the other man Serena did not recognize. He was young, but looked as if he were sick and frail—like Sirius had when he had first escaped Azkaban. And he looked troubled. He wasn't looking Barty Crouch straight in the eye as he yelled at him. A house elf was crying madly in the corner of the room. Her hands and dress soaked. Then the vision was gone. Serena saw nothing more, heard nothing that was said.

She looked at Moody with raised eyebrows.

"I need to see the Headmaster," she said sternly.

"And why do you request to see the Headmaster Miss Belle?" asked a new calm voice. Serena turned and smiled with relief at seeing Dumbledore standing at the bottom of the revolving staircase.

"Professor," she said moving forward. "I need to speak to you, about something I witnessed."

She hoped that Dumbledore understood that she had witnessed something in a dream, and not something in reality out on the grounds that was petty and stupid. Dumbledore nodded, appearing to understand and stepped aside to let her pass onto the staircase.

"Very well," he said. "Mr. Pennington are you coming as well?"

Parrish looked at Serena.

"I would like you to come," she whispered.

Parrish nodded and stepped onto the staircase.

"Thank you Alastor," said Dumbledore. "Good evening."

Moody bowed his head and grunted a good bye then clunked down the corridor away from Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore followed Serena and Parrish up the stairs to the office door. Serena opened it and walked in. It looked the same as it had the last time she had been there. She had come to Dumbledore's office to talk to him about her visions then too, and he had suggested that she keep them to herself.

"Why don't you sit down," Dumbledore offered motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. Serena sat down thankfully but Parrish remained standing. He leaned on the empty chair, looking at Dumbledore's desk as Dumbledore sat down behind it.

"Would either of you like some tea?"

"No thank you," said Parrish. Dumbledore looked at Serena who shook her head. She leaned forward in her chair a little and put her head in her hands, rubbing at the slight throb in her head.

"Alright then," Dumbledore made a pot of tea appear and a single cup for himself. He poured it slowly and studied Serena. "What is on your mind Miss Belle?"

Serena looked up.

"Professor," she whispered. "I saw Voldemort return in one of my visions. Just now…by the lake. It was very strong. I can't even explain it—"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her and he glanced at Parrish in the silence that followed her voice.

"I see that you did not take my advice and keep the secret between you and your Mother."

"No," Serena said flatly. "I didn't. I trust Parrish and he believes me. That's all that really matters. Besides, Amelia had told the whole Slytherian house. So what does it matter if I tell people who I wish to know?"

Dumbledore nodded and sipped his tea.

"It is your gift to share with whomever you choose," he said. "I was simply clarifying that Mr. Pennington knew what you were talking about."

"He was with me when it happened," Serena said. "His touch triggered the vision."

"Why?" Parrish asked looking at Serena. "Why do I trigger your visions all the time?"

"It doesn't happen all the time," Serena said with a shrug.

"Perhaps you two share a psychic connection that Serena can pick up when you two touch," Dumbledore said. "Or it's just mere coincidence."

Serena looked at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think it's just a coincidence," she said. She looked at Parrish and thought about her vision. Was there anyway that he was connected to the vision. Every other time he'd touch her she'd have a vision of his sister dying—a vision he was in and openly connected with.

"Where had your Father been the last two years?" she whispered suddenly.

"What?" Parrish said. "I don't see how that has to do with anything."

"Parrish, every time we've touched and I've had a vision it's been of your sister," Serena said quickly with some excitement. She felt as if she were onto something. She had solved part of the puzzle. "You're connected to the visions I've had so far, you must be connected to the one I just had."

"But you said it wasn't really a vision," he said. "More of a confusing mess of images."

"No," Serena said. "I saw things. I saw a boy die, I heard someone scream, trying to stop whoever it was kill the boy, and I saw Voldemort."

Parrish cringed slightly at the name she used, but he stood up straighter.

"I saw him come back," she looked at Dumbledore. "I saw him and he had Harry tied up somehow…pinned almost to a statue or something. I'm not quite sure. It wasn't very clear…but," she looked back at Parrish. "I saw other people there, dressed in black and in mask."

"Death Eaters?" Dumbledore said softly with his fingers touching under his mouth.

"Yes," Serena looked at him and back at Parrish. "You triggered my vision Parrish and I can't believe _you're_ a Death Eater. Where has your Father been for the last two years?"

Dumbledore looked at Parrish with cautious eyes. Parrish suddenly looked very white and he was gripping the chair so tightly that his knuckles were white and tight.

"My Father has been in Azkaban," whispered Parrish with a tint of anger on his tongue. "He killed the monster that murdered my sister and he went to Azkaban for it."

"_What?"_ Serena said gripping her chair tightly. She couldn't believe what Parrish was saying. His Father had gone to Azkaban for killing a werewolf? Serena stood up suddenly with harsh eyes.

Parrish looked up at her and frowned deeply.

"Why did you lie to me today?" Serena whispered.

"I'm ashamed that he is my Father," whispered Parrish. "Just as you're ashamed that you're Sirius Black's daughter."

"I'm not ashamed—"

"—then why did you change your last name?" Parrish asked standing up straight and releasing the chair. "My Mother and I changed our last name back to Pennington, her maiden name, because we didn't want to be taunted for my Father's idiocy. He's a murderer and I'm ashamed to call him Father."

Serena could see the anger on his face as he defended himself against her.

"What is your Father's last name?" she asked. "Tell me your Father is not Phinneaus Page!"

Dumbledore stood up.

"Miss Belle," he whispered softly. "I think you need to relax, please sit down."

Serena looked at him, she had forgotten about her vision of Voldemort, or even her vision of Barty Crouch that she had seen when Moody touched her. Her mind was racing and her blood was boiling right now. Parrish was Phinneaus Page's son. Parrish's Father killed her Mother. She was glaring at him so harshly that it was beginning to hurt Serena's eyes.

"Yes," Parrish whispered sadly. "He is my Father."

Serena's heart broke and she wanted to scream. She stepped forward and slapped Parrish across the face.

"You knew," she hissed. "You knew when you saw the necklace and yet you didn't say anything…you knew he killed my Mother you-you bastard!"

"What was I supposed to do Serena?" Parrish snapped back. "I don't know anything about your Mother's death and seeing that necklace around your neck made me hate my Father more. I didn't know he had killed your Mother until that moment—"

"—but you knew and you said nothing! You kept leading me on—"

"Mr. Pennington," Dumbledore spoke loudly over the other two as he stood up. "Will you please excuse yourself? I don't think your presence is necessary here."

"I agree," said Parrish sharply. He bowed his head to Dumbledore and glared at Serena. "What hurts the most is that you think I never had any real feelings for you."

Serena said nothing as he walked out of the office. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down sharply in the chair so angry she wanted to scream. Her insides were screaming already.

Dumbledore sat down slowly in the chair across from her and made another cup appear. He poured some tea for her, but she didn't touch it.

"I think your concerns with Mr. Pennington are unfair," he said slowly.

"He's Page's son!"

"A son does not pick his Father, Serena," said Dumbledore in his calm, soft voice. "Mr. Pennington suffers just as you did living in the shadow of his Father. And most unfortunate for Mr. Pennington he can't hide from his Father, who is one of Voldemort's followers."

"So I Page is one," she whispered. "He'll be there then, the night that Voldemort returns. How'd he ever get out of Azkaban?"

"He was only sentenced to a year there," said Dumbledore sadly. "Unfortunately our justice system is flawed and Page was sent only for a year because he killed a werewolf, even though the werewolf was in his very human, wizard form."

Serena shook her head.

"And he killed my Mother," she whispered biting her finger.

"Mr. Pennington wouldn't have known about that," said Dumbledore. "And it is unfair to judge him simply because he is his Father's son."

"He still should have told me."

"And if your Father wasn't innocent would you have told him?" Dumbledore asked with raised eyebrows.

Serena frowned. Dumbledore was right. If Sirius hadn't been innocent she would have denied her relationship to him to anyone who asked. She bit her bottom lip as guilt took over for a moment. But she sat up straighter and changed the subject.

"The reason why I came up here was because I saw Voldemort return in a vision," she whispered. "I saw him in full human form Professor. He's going to return."

"I have assumed that much for sometime Serena," said Dumbledore looking into a misty silver stone basin that sat near him on the desk. "But now that my fears are confirmed I fear there is nothing we can truly do. We do not know when or where he is coming, only that he is."

"Then what is the point of knowing?" Serena asked angry.

"To be prepared," Dumbledore whispered. "I thank you for telling me. Now you should get going to bed. It is getting late."

Serena nodded and stood up.

"Oh, Professor."

"Yes?"

"I saw something else," she said slowly. "When Professor Moody touched my arm, I saw Mr. Crouch yelling at a young man in a house. It was very odd."

"That is odd indeed."

"Do you have any idea what it means?"

"I can't say that I do," Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Good evening Miss Belle."

"Good evening Professor."

Serena left the office quickly. When she was in the corridor she was a little disappointed that Parrish wasn't there waiting for her. She felt a little bad that she had jumped to conclusions and judged him so quickly. The last words he had said also made her feel bad. She hadn't really meant that she thought he had led her on…what would he have gotten out of it? It just came spilling out before she could control it. She frowned, look what her short temper had gotten her. She had lost Parrish. For a short time she felt like she actually had someone she could talk to. But as she walked her blood was still boiling. Phinneaus Page had killed her Mother, and the signs to finding him had been in front of her the whole time.

When she lay in bed later that evening she couldn't help thinking about Parrish. The reason she had been having visions of his sisters death was to tell her that he was related to Phinneaus Page. Rebecca was murdered by a werewolf, and Serena knew that Parrish didn't have a good relationship with his Father. She was so mad at herself that she had taken so long to see all of the signs. They had been in front of her all along.

She was playing with the necklace around her neck as she lay in bed and thought. Despite her anger towards him she missed him. She was upset that she suddenly didn't have anyone to turn to, especially about her visions. Kendra and Amber were there for her, but they didn't really understand, and Harry didn't seem to believe her. Since Serena had told Harry he hadn't spoken to her about it. Parrish was the one person that Serena had been able to go to, with anything and she wasn't sure if it was just because he was an accepting person, or if they really had some kind of a connection.

A connection.

Serena sat up and looked at the necklace around her neck. Dumbledore had said that she and Parrish might have shared some kind of psychic connection and that's why Parrish triggered so many of Serena's visions. What if they did have a connection between each other? Serena frowned slightly. What good would it do to have a connection with Parrish when he obviously had no interest in talking to her again?

Serena collapsed back into the bed with frustration and pulled out her journal.


	18. Dear Chloe, I've Really Messed Up

_Dear Chloe, _

_I've really messed up. After everything Parrish had done for me, I've judged him and been wrong—again. I seem to do that a lot. I was wrong about Father, and now I'm wrong about him. Parrish is Phinneaus Page's son. That's right the son of the man who killed Mother. Hard to believe that I would end up having a crush on him wouldn't it? But what's worse is that he truly had feelings for me and I accused him of leading me on after he knew that his Father was responsible for my Mother's death. He had known Chloe since he saw Page's necklace back in November, before he asked me to the Yule Ball. He's known for six months that his Father was responsible for Mother's death and he didn't tell me. Mind you, up until March we weren't talking to each other, but that's not the point. I was so angry that he had known and hadn't told me that I accused him of having fake feelings. And now, after hours of thought I realize that he didn't have false feelings at all, he just didn't know how to tell me. And I don't blame him. _

_Chloe, I'm such an idiot. How could I have been stupid enough to be angry with him when he had no control over who his Father is, or what his Father does. He is just as innocent as I am, and I am a fool for condemning him the way others would have condemned me if they knew my Father is Sirius Black. _

_Now, I feel worse then ever and I can't sleep—not that I would want to. How am I going to fix this Chloe? I don't think Parrish would want to talk to me at all anymore. And I don't blame him…but I can't just let him go. I don't want to lose him completely. I still want to be his friend at least. Dumbledore spoke about a connection that Parrish and I might share. And from my understanding, we could share a psychic connection and that's why Parrish's touch alone triggers so many of my visions. But, part of me almost feels like its more then that. Like the connection we share is psychic because we're meant to be together. I know that's cheesy and probably far fetched, but I feel as if our connection is so strong because we're meant to be. We're soul mates. That alone is a reason why I don't want to lose Parrish completely. I…I don't know. Just a thought I suppose._

_I don't know what to do Chloe, and I wish someone did. So signed, _

_Serena. _


	19. Professor K Hamlin's Opinion

Serena had been right. As the weeks passed she didn't see or hear from Parrish at all. It was as if he suddenly didn't want to be seen by her at all, just in case it gave her a chance to talk to him. She no longer saw him in the halls, or before classes, and when they were in the Great Hall for meals she rarely saw him at the Ravenclaw table. If she did see him at meals he was speaking quick French with one of the pretty Beauxbaton students.

She frowned and would go back to her meals, not really sure how she felt about the matter. She was upset with herself and him, jealous of the Beauxbaton student, and heart broken that Parrish had found someone else to like and perhaps kiss.

"Serena is something wrong?" Hermione asked softly during one of these occasions. She was sitting across from Serena reading through a charms book with Harry who was studying up for the third task that was only two days away.

"No," she whispered. "Nothing's wrong."

Serena gave herself away when she glanced back at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Parrish.

"He's a git Serena," she said. "Don't worry about him."

"No," Serena whispered. "He's not a git. I'm the idiot who judged him."

"You had every right to be angry with him," Ron said next to her. "He should have told you that he was Page's son…I would have told you."

"No you wouldn't have," snapped Hermione.

"Yea I would!"

"Guys," Serena sighed. "Please, stop."

Both Ron and Hermione frowned.

"You can do better then him," Harry said quietly from behind his book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"I think you had every right to get mad," Harry said. "He should forgive you for judging him so quickly."

"He never judged me," Serena said. "I'm not going to argue this with you guys. I owe him an apology, he just hasn't given me the chance to give it. I wouldn't mind him forgiving me."

"That's exactly it," Hermione said. "He hasn't given you the chance. He's been avoiding you for weeks!"

Serena frowned and shrugged.

"There isn't much I can do about that."

"Corner him," Ron said. "Pop him one like you did Malfoy and Amelia. Maybe that will knock some sense into him."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Here Harry," she said pointing to the book. "I think we should try this one tonight."

"The task is two days away! I don't have time to learn another spell! I need to practice the ones I have now," he said.

"I think this one will do you some good…but it's up to you…"

Hermione's voice trailed off and Serena watched as Parrish left the Great Hall. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I forgot," she said. "I have to send Snuffles some food tonight."

The three looked at her with raised eyebrows, but before they could say anything she was gone from the table and out of ear's reach. Serena rushed out of the Great Hall and saw Parrish climbing up the marble staircase. She moved quickly after him and called out his name on the stairs. He stopped and turned to her with a frown.

He had never looked so handsome to her. He was standing on the top of the stairs in his robes, tall and straight with his brown hair falling in front of his purple eyes a little. His face looked stern and upset, but when he spoke his voice was charming and soft.

"Hello Serena," he said politely. He wasn't rude to her like she thought he would be. She thought he should be rude to her, she deserved it.

"Hi," she whispered stopping two steps below him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"Judging you," she said. "I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have expected you to tell me who your Father was and I shouldn't have judged you because of what your Father is. You didn't do that to me when you found out Black is my Father. You never judged me, even when I told you my deepest secret. I'm sorry Parrish. I was a fool."

Parrish was staring at her as if he had wanted to hear her apologize for the last couple of weeks, but he was still frowning. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head then opened them and looked at her.

"Serena," he said softly. "I don't really want to talk to you…I don't want to be close to you. We just hurt each other."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I don't want to trigger your visions," he said more sternly. "And I don't want you to judge or doubt me…that's just who you are."

"But—"

"—Parrish?" said a cool curious voice with a strong French accent. Serena turned and whole opened in her stomach causing her insides to feel like they fell out. The French girl who Parrish had been talking with just before was standing behind Serena, on the stairs and moving up them slowly.

"Cerise," he said softly.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her English was very good. She pushed her brown straight hair behind her ear and glanced at Serena.

"Yea," he said. "Let's go. I'll see you around Serena."

The look in his eyes as he took Cerise's hand said that he was sorry for any pain he had caused her, but he was moving on. Serena bit her lip and waved to him, unable to form words at all. She leaned against the railing of the marble staircase as he walked away, and finally when he was gone she sat down more upset with herself then she ever had been.

Later that evening Serena had a hard time falling asleep. She kept rolling around in bed, unable to find a comfortable position, and unable to let her mind rest. She kept thinking about Parrish and that pretty French girl with straight brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. The mere appearance of her made Serena want to through up with jealousy. She couldn't believe she had been fool enough to judge Parrish and lose him. She felt empty and lost, just like she had felt when her Mother had died. This was what it felt like to be alone.

When she finally did fall asleep, it was not peaceful. Visions of Voldemort returning haunted her dreams and made her moan and sweat. She saw his pale, naked body rising out of a steaming, bubbling cauldron. He was robed by Pettigrew, and Serena wanted to scream out at him, rip him to pieces, anything to stop him from helping Voldemort. When Voldemort was given his wand Serena felt the coldest chill come over her. The look in Voldemort's red eyes was happiness, like when two old friends are reunited. Serena felt that the only thing Voldemort would do with that wand was destroy and she knew that he was thinking of destroying Harry. There were whirls of smoke and black figures appeared. The Death Eaters had arrived. Voldemort went to each one, questioning them, wondering why they hadn't searched for him. Voldemort's red eyes stopped on a certain Death Eater, and he pulled off the man's mask with a wave of his hand. Serena did not recognize the man, but was sure that she should.

Suddenly Voldemort's vision was refocused on Harry, squirming tightly between long arms of stone. Serena didn't understand how he was pinned, or even where they were, and she couldn't hear Voldemort taunting Harry. But when the Cruciatus Curse was used on Harry, and pain shot through his body, Serena felt it shoot through hers as if she were Harry. She could hear Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughing at her as she squirmed on the ground in front of them. The pain was unbearable, shooting through her spine and other bones. She screamed and cried until she felt she couldn't do it anymore. She wanted it to stop…she wanted the pain to go away…just go away…She screamed and curled into a ball on her bed waking everyone in the dormitory.

"Serena," called a voice from far away. "Serena wake up."

Serena felt her eyes blink, but saw nothing. She sat up in complete shock and horror. The pain was gone though, it was gone and she was breathing again. She could feel a throbbing head ache coming on and she rolled over to the side of the bed, her vision completely dark which was normal for right after a vision. She threw up all over the floor and heard Hermione wave her wand and mutter a spell to clean it up. She gasped for breath and laid back in the bed, gripping her head and closing her eyes tight, trying to forget what'd she seen.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Serena," said Hermione from close by. "Are you okay? Do you have to go to the hospital wing?"

Serena blinked and looked at where she thought Hermione was.

"Hermione?" she whispered reaching out.

Something was wrong, she couldn't see. Her vision wasn't coming back like it did after a vision. Everything was pitch black, like the curtains were pulled back on her bed and the candles out. She reached out thinking that something was wrong. She should be able to see by now…it usually only took a few minutes for her vision to return after a dream like that one.

"Hermione?" Serena sounded panicked.

"I'm right here," Hermione said. "Open your eyes and you'll see me."

Serena coughed and rubbed her eyes and felt herself blink. There were gasps around the dormitory.

"Hermione I can't see!" Serena screamed. "I can't see!"

She felt Hermione grab her arm and pull her out of the bed.

"Come on we're going to the hospital wing," Hermione said leading her out of the dormitory and down a set of stairs. Serena was gripping onto Hermione tightly and trying to remain calm. She couldn't see. It was black all around her. What was going on?

"Madame Pomphrey?" Hermione called pushing open the doors of the hospital wing. "Madame Pomphrey, please come quick?"

"W-what is it?" asked a tired Madame Pomphrey emerging from her office. "Miss Granger?"

"Serena," said Hermione helping Serena onto a bed. "She can't see. She woke up from a nightmare and she can't see."

"Miss Belle?" Madame Pomphrey said her name softly and stood close to her. She gasped at her and Serena cringed. What was wrong with her that people kept gasping? "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Serena said.

"You can't see me?"

"No," she said slightly annoyed. "I can't see at all, only darkness."

"Miss Granger, go get the Headmaster please," Madame Pomphrey touched Serena's face, her hands were cold, and she lifted her eyelids to look at Serena's eyes. "Serena, I'm going to give you a sleeping potion."

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I see?"

"Dumbledore has explained your condition to me," said Madame Pomphrey. "How you see things…have premonitions and episodes. Now please relax. Did you have a vision before you woke up?"

"Yes," Serena said nervously. "Yes I did."

"Lay down, and sip this," Madame Pomphrey said. "I believe the only thing we can do is let you sleep through it."

"What? I don't understand. My eyes—I can't see."

"I know Serena," she said. "Please, drink this."

Serena felt her put a cold glass in her hands.

"Should I wait for the Headmaster?"

"No," Madame Pomphrey said. "Drink and sleep. I will speak with the Headmaster."

Serena nodded and put the glass to her lips. She drank it quickly and handed the glass back to Madame Pomphrey. As she laid back on the bed she heard the doors of the hospital wing open.

"Madame Pomphrey?" Dumbledore's voice floated softly across the room. "What is the matter?"

But before Serena could hear Madame Pomphrey's answer she fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in a number of nights she slept peacefully with no dreams, or visions haunting her.

The sun was shining brightly into the windows of the hospital wing the next morning and Serena squinted as she sat up. Serena beamed, she could see the light shining so brightly. She saw the scenery outside, and the other beds around her. She covered her face and rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice said. "It's lunch time."

Serena jumped, and yelped in the bed. The voice laughed at her and she opened her eyes wide to see Harry sitting in a chair next to the bed. She hadn't seen him when she opened her eyes and it surprised her.

"Hi," he said to her with a glowing smile.

"Harry," she sighed holding her chest as it rose up and down quickly. "You scared me have to death."

"I hear you scared the whole dormitory half to death last night," he said. "Hermione told Ron and me about it this morning."

"Told you what exactly?" Serena asked. "I don't even know what really happened."

"She said you were screaming in your sleep," said Harry folding his hand. "And that you couldn't see when you woke up. Your eyes were silver too…scared all the girls."

"My eyes were silver?" Serena said rubbing them because they itched so much.

Harry shrugged.

"That's what she said," he said. "She and Ron are on their way up now."

Serena nodded and rested against her pillows.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Huh?"

"Serena," he said softly. "You told me about your visions…dreams, premonitions, whatever you called them…is that what you had last night? A vision about something?"

Serena nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "I saw Voldemort return to power."

Serena didn't want to tell Harry that she had seen him tortured, that she had felt his pain. She didn't want to think about how he would respond. She would tell Dumbledore, he'd be able to keep Harry safe.

When she looked Harry in the eye, she wasn't surprised to see him pale and wide eyed. He was looking at her like she had just told him a very bad joke. He coughed and rubbed his chin.

"You're serious?"

"Yes," she said. "I don't think it's something to joke about. I just…I don't know. I've never had a vision hurt so much. I don't understand why I want blind after it either…"

"Hermione said that it was just an after effect of your visions," Harry said softly.

"Hermione knows?"

"So does Ron."

"What?"

"Dumbledore was talking about it in front of Hermione," Harry said. "And honestly we've all suspected something about you…and when you told me, well I didn't really believe you, but after last night Hermione is set about it."

"I thought she'd be least likely to believe me," Serena said with a sigh.

Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore said it was probably an after effect," Harry continued. "And that it would heal itself after you slept."

"At least he was right," she whispered rubbing her eyes again.

The hospital wing doors opened and Ron and Hermione entered. Ron was carrying a tray of food and Hermione a pile of books. Serena smiled at both of them.

"Good to see you awake," said Hermione placing the books at the foot of the bed. "I thought we could study a little while we were up here Harry."

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "Give me a break."

"NO," Hermione said sternly. "The task is tomorrow and you need to be prepared Harry. Even Sirius said that someone here is trying to kill you and there are deadly things in that maze just waiting to eat you. Come on, let's study."

"Hungry?" Ron said placing the tray on Serena's lap.

"Thanks Ron," Serena beamed. She began to eat slowly, hungry and thankful for the food. "You guys just came up here now?"

"Well we stopped by this morning," Ron said. "Harry and I…Hermione was in the library as you can see…but you were still out cold."

"We ran into Parrish," Harry said. "That git wanted to come in here and see you."

"What?" Serena said sitting up. "He knew?"

"Practically the whole school knows that you had a night terror and woke up blind," Hermione said. "We couldn't keep it quiet. All the girls in the dormitory were talking about it."

Serena nodded slowly.

"So I should expect everyone to think I'm a freak," she whispered. "Great…"

"No," Harry said. "We like you. We don't think you're a freak."

"Thanks Harry," Serena said with a forced smile. "So why didn't Parrish come?"

"We told him he was the reason you ended up in here," Ron said. "If it hadn't been for him flaunting that French girl in front of you earlier you wouldn't have gone into premonition-shock and ended up blind."

"Uh," Serena fell back on the pillows and covered her face. "Hermione tell me this isn't really happening…?"

Hermione was looking at Harry and Ron with a red face and harsh eyes.

"You're a bunch of idiots," she said slapping both of them.

"What!?"

"Ouch!" Ron rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for!?"

"Serena wanted to see him and he wanted to see her," Hermione snapped. "You boys don't understand anything…" Serena shook her head and looked back at Serena with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Serena said with a frown. "It doesn't matter. So, I had silver eyes?" Serena asked the question to changed the subject, but once she saw Hermione's frown and sad eyes she wasn't sure if she should have changed the subject to her visions.

"Yes," she said. "It was quite shocking actually. I mean I've never seen someone with silver eyes before. They looked so…dangerous and mysterious. The girls were frightened by them."

"I know I heard them all gasp."

"Dumbledore described it as the vision had pulled all the color from your eyes," Hermione said. "And I did a little research on it today before classes in the library, there wasn't much to be found."

"You looked this stuff up in the library?" Serena said with raised eyebrows. She had never thought to do that. She didn't think that there were any books on the subject. But a small smile spread across her face. It was just like Hermione to find a book about a subject she didn't know anything about.

"I only found one book," she said opening her bag and pulling it out. She handed it to Serena who looked at the title with raised eyebrows. "_Everything There is to Know About Premonitions, Visions, and Seeing, and Their Effects on the Seer_?" Serena wanted to laugh a little. "Seems too perfect to be true…just happened to find a book about the effects of visions on a Seer?"

"I know," said Hermione. "I thought the same thing…but it was actually quite an interesting book. If there was something you should be studying in Divination this would be it. It's a very well written, scholarly book."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Scholarly?" Ron coughed.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Serena opened the book and peeled through the chapter list:

_Introduction, What Is A Premonition?...1-20 _

_Chapter 1: Different Types of Premonitions……………….…..21-28 _

_Chapter 2: After Effects of Premonitions…………….………...29-36 _

_Chapter 3: Prophecy Premonitions……………….…………….37-60 _

_Chapter 4: Sleep Premonitions…………………….……………61-78_

_Chapter 5: Touch Premonitions……………………….…….….79-85_

_Chapter 6: The Seer………………………………………….…..86-105_

_Chapter 7: How to Cure, and Deal, with the After Effects…106-120_

"What a weird set up," Serena said. "Why is the chapter about the after effects before the different types of premonitions?"

"There are different types?" Harry asked surprised.

"That chapter is a very vague over look of all sorts of effects from premonitions," Hermione said ignoring Harry's question. "The chapters about specific premonitions go into great detail about their effects."

Serena nodded her head and turned to the pages about Sleeping Premonitions. She began to read over the first couple of lines as Hermione continued to talk about the book.

_Sleep premonitions, sometimes called Dream Premonitions, take place while the Seer is in a deep sleep or unconscious state. For Sleep Premonitions to take place the Seer has to be in a deep unconscious state, if they aren't, the Seer can experience extreme pain and head aches while the vision is trying to play itself out. The vision will also be confusing because it will come in bits and pieces, or flashes if you will, therefore leaving the vision very undefined and pointless. Unlike normal dreams, the Seer remembers these dreams perfectly when they wake up. _

Serena looked at Hermione.

"So I have sleep premonitions?" she asked. "And touch?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "The two are closely related, if a Seer has one then they usually have the other. Hamlin explains that a Seer usually has one type of premonition, like Sleep premonitions, they're the most common and usually start at a young age, and as the Seer grows they can advance their Seeing capability. After awhile they grow stronger and can receive visions in another form."

Serena nodded her head.

"Father said that Mother didn't start having touch premonitions until she was pregnant with me," whispered Serena closing the book and looking at the cover. She looked up at Hermione. "What about the after effects?"

"Well," Hermione looked a little uneasy. "Touch premonitions have minor effects, sometimes dizziness, grogginess, or they'll be sick or faint. Sleep premonitions have a lot of effects, and some of them are dangerous. First off they can make you sick, dizzy, give you head aches, body aches—all of which I think you've experienced. They tend to cause the Seer to wake up with no vision, after every premonition, but in your case your vision was so strong that it drained the color from your eyes. Because your eyes are the most important factor to your seeing ability they're used in your sleep—you view your premonitions with your eyes—"

"But my eyes are closed when I have my visions," Serena said.

"You have to close them," Hermione said. "So you can see into your subconscious and see your premonitions. That was the most abstract explanation I found in the book and it seems a little fishy to me…but anyways…because your premonition was so strong your eyes were drained of their color, obviously we can see that the color returned, as did your vision, but in some cases it doesn't. In the chapter, Hamlin describes cases where people lost their vision permanently. They still had premonitions, but they were blind to this world. He also talks about cases when people woke up bruised, beating, bleeding and wounded, and sometimes even dead because they viewed their vision from inside the person who was being abused."

Serena frowned.

"You could have a vision about someone being tortured and wake up in pain because you were also tortured," Hermione said sadly. "It's a very dangerous thing…"

Her voice trailed off and Serena was looking at the book in her lap. She was thinking of how last night she saw Harry tortured, and she felt his pain in her sleep. Remembering it sent chills down her spine and she wanted to stop thinking about it. The thought that lingered in her mind was that every night she went to bed with the chance that she wouldn't wake up the next morning. She frowned and shook her head. That was a ridiculous thought. The chances were slim. Her grandmother wasn't dead and didn't have visions anymore, and her Mother _was not_ killed by a vision.

"Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena looked up at her three friends.

"Were you being tortured last night?" Hermione asked carefully. "You were screaming so loud…and rolling around on your bed…we tried to wake you, but at that time I didn't know that we could and we weren't supposed to…but that's not the point…what did you see?"

Serena looked at Hermione and frowned.

"I saw Voldemort return," she said, like she had told Harry. Hermione and Ron jumped a little at the sound of his name. "I saw him return and I saw him torture someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she lied through her teeth.

There was a soft silence in the room and Serena felt all three of them staring at her. She rubbed her eyes and laid back down in the bed. Hermione looked at her watch and frowned slightly.

"We should get going," she said. "We have to get to class."

Harry and Ron nodded as they stood up.

"See you Serena," said Ron giving her a half hug as she laid there.

"Bye Ron."

"Feel better," Hermione said kissing Serena's forehead. Serena smiled and thanked her, ensuring that she would feel better soon.

"Bye Serena," Harry said. "You're going to be better for the third task tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Serena beamed.

"Good," Harry waved as they walked out of the hospital wing. Serena waved back and rolled over on her bed.

Hermione had left _Everything There is to Know About Premonitions, Visions, and Seeing, and Their Effects on the Seer _behind. The book was laying with its back cover up, and a picture of a stern looking wizard looked up at Serena. Professor K. Hamlin looked up at her with raised eyebrows and an all knowing face as if he knew what was troubling Serena. Serena sat up and picked up the book. She threw it across the hospital wing and it landed softly on one of the beds.

"You're not an expert," she hissed and laid back down on the bed.

The book had just made her angrier. She didn't want to be a Seer. She didn't want this damned gift and she wish she didn't have it. The book only made her feel like a freak case that Professor K. Hamlin had studied to write his breakthrough book. Serena moaned with frustration and anger and curled into a ball on the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to cry.

"I didn't want this," she whispered. "Mother why'd you do this to me…"


	20. You Can't Save Everyone

"Serena? Serena, come on wake up."

Serena blinked her eyes and looked up to see Kendra and Amber standing next to her. She smiled and sat up slowly, happy to see her sisters there next to her.

"Hi," she yawned as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"Just after breakfast," said Amber looking at her watch. "Nine twenty."

Serena nodded and laid back on the pillow.

"What are you doing up here so god awfully early?"

"We came up here yesterday morning and evening," Kendra said sitting down in a chair and ignoring Serena's complaints. "But you were asleep both times and Madame Pomphrey wouldn't let us wake you."

"We woke you anyways today," Amber said.

"You're lucky you don't have to take the exams. We wanted to see you before we went to ours…that's all."

"Gee thanks," said Serena. She was very happy that she got out of end of the year exams, though.

"You gave us quite a fright," said Kendra.

"Don't I always?" Serena said putting her hands behind her head.

Kendra and Amber nodded.

"What did you see this time?" Amber asked.

Serena was getting sick of people asking her that question. Before dinner, Dumbledore had come in and wanted to talk to her about her vision. He had assumed that it had something to do with Voldemort's return, and didn't seem surprised when Serena told him she had seen Harry being tortured. She hoped that she had done the right thing by telling him. But as Dumbledore had pointed out, they don't know where or when Voldemort was going to come back and it would be very difficult to prevent it unless they knew those two things.

"I saw Voldemort return, and then torturing Harry."

She sounded calm as she said it, but couldn't help it. Kendra and Amber looked absolutely horror struck by what she said.

"Did you tell Harry?"

"Yes," Serena lied. "And Dumbledore…what do you think I am a fool?"

"Well…" Kendra said with a smile and laugh.

"Shut up," Serena said smacking her sister's shoulder.

"We wrote a letter to Father," Amber said.

Serena cringed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well," Amber said crossing her arms over her chest. "He is your legal guardian. I thought he should know when you went completely nuts after a vision and went blind!"

Serena put her head in her hands.

"What'd he say?"

"He replied almost instantly," said Kendra pulling out a letter from her back pack. She handed it to Serena who unfolded it. "Hopes that you're okay."

_Dear Kendra and Amber, _

_Please pass this on to your sister so she knows that I'm concerned about her and thank you for sending a letter to tell me what happened. If Serena is anything like your Mother she wouldn't have told me. _

_Serena, I hope you are doing alright and that your eyes are okay. Having these visions isn't a picnic, I know from what your Mother went through. I want you to promise me that you'll be as safe as possible. Ask Madame Pomphrey and Dumbledore if it'd be alright for you to start taking a sleeping potion so you'll sleep at night. I don't want you to lose sleep to these visions anymore, and I don't want you to wake up blind or injured either! Your Mother had a few close calls when we were in school, and once we were married and I don't want to see that happen to you. Please promise me you'll ask about the potion, and that you'll try to get some good rest. _

_I want all three of you to be safe and healthy. I'm sorry I'm not there to take better care of you and ensure that you're safe and healthy myself, but I trust that you each are capable of taking care of yourselves and each other. _

_We'll be seeing each other sooner then you think! _

_Father. _

"He thinks I wouldn't have told him?" Serena said folding the letter back up and handing it to Kendra.

"Be honest Serena," said Amber. "You wouldn't have."

"Well…well that's not the point," she snapped. "And he wants me to take a sleeping potion."

"But won't that stop you from having your premonitions?"

"I don't think so," Serena said softly. "If anything it would ensure that I had them because it would force me to sleep."

"Do you lose sleep when you have your visions?"

"I don't sleep as well because my sleep is interrupted," Serena whispered. "I'll asked Madame Pomphrey about it…she knows about my 'condition' as she called it."

"Who doesn't know?" Amber grunted. "With Amelia running around like dear Rita Skeeter and telling anyone who will listen…and what happened last night…I'm surprised people aren't burning you at the stake yet."

"Do they still do that?" Kendra whispered.

"She's joking," Serena said. "They won't burn me, they'll just exile me like they do werewolves, other half breeds and Professor Trelawney."

"Aw," said Amber. "You can live up in the North Tower with her."

"Bite me," Serena said throwing a pillow at Amber who laughed and caught it.

"Come on, I was joking."

"Well it wasn't very funny," Serena said.

Kendra looked at her watch.

"Ah, Amber," she said. "We've got to go or we'll be late for our exam! Sorry Serena to run off like this."

"It's alright," Serena said. "Good luck."

"You're coming to dinner and then to the third task?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I think so…unless Madame Pomphrey says otherwise."

Kendra and Amber nodded.

"We'll see you later," said Amber kissing Serena's forehead.

"Bye," said Kendra hugging her tightly.

"Bye girls," Serena said as they walked out of the hospital wing.

Serena laid around the rest of the morning. She fell in and out of sleep, and when she was awake she sat reading some of the cards that had been sent to her by her friends in Gryffindor. She was surprised to see that there was a note from Parrish.

_Serena, hope you get well soon and I'll see you around. _

Serena frowned. She wished it had said more, but what else would he have written? Sorry I'm the reason you ended up blind for a night? That would have sounded good. Serena laughed at herself and rolled over in the bed just as the hospital wing doors were opening.

"Harry!" Serena said surprised to see Harry walking in. She was even more surprised when Mrs. Weasley and Bill walked in behind him.

"Serena!" said Mrs. Weasley shocked to see her in bed. "Are you alright? Harry told us that you had an accident and ended up in here."

"At least you got out of exams," said Bill with a laugh and Mrs. Weasley hugged Serena tightly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," said Serena with a smile. "How are both of you?"

"We're fine," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just came up to watch Harry in the third task."

"Support him and all," said Bill.

"That's good. Been enjoying your day?"

"Yea," said Harry. "We took a tour of the grounds before lunch and we were making our way through the castle now. It's almost dinner time."

"Is it?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Are you well enough to come down there with us?"

"Yea," said Serena. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want to go back to the dormitory first to change. I've been in these pajamas for the last two days now."

"Do you need help down there?" Harry asked.

"Um," Serena thought. "No…I think I'll be fine."

"We'll walk with you," Mrs. Weasley said helping Serena out of the bed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but you don't—"

"Don't be silly Serena," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked out of the hospital wing. "Are you planning on coming to the Burrow this summer? It would be nice if you could. Harry will be of course. And perhaps your sisters could come? Ginny is good friends with your sister Kendra."

"I don't know yet Mrs. Weasley," said Serena. "I have to talk to my Grandparents."

"Well of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't worry about it now though."

Serena smiled.

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry gave the password, they entered through the porthole.

"Wow," said Billy looking around the common room. "This is the exact same as when I was here."

"They redid the walls," said Mrs. Weasley. "And that picture is knew."

Serena laughed and told them she'd be right back.

"Serena," Harry caught her before she could go. "You left this upstairs." He handed her copy of _Everything There is to Know about Premonitions, Visions, and Seeing and Their Effects on the Seer_.

"Oh, thanks," she said taking the book. She threw it on Hermione's bed when she was in the dormitory and got dressed in a pair of pants and sweater. She knew that they'd be going straight outside after dinner to the third task, and grabbed her scarf just in case she was a little chilly.

"Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Serena reappeared.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm starving too."

"Good," said Harry. "It's a feast tonight."

Serena smiled and they left.

The Great Hall was packed with people when they arrived. Serena looked around and was thankful to be back to life at Hogwarts. She was getting sick of the hospital wing and the bed she was confined too. Her eyes fell immediately on the Ravenclaw table and Parrish who was not sitting next to the French girl, Cerise. Serena smiled at this and walked with the others to the Gryffindor table.

All of the Weasley's, and Hermione sat with them at dinner. Serena noticed the smile on Harry's face as he laughed and joked with the others. She hadn't seen him that happy since they had been at the Burrow.

Serena ate her fill as the meal moved from course to course. She noticed that Harry wasn't eating as much as everyone else, but figured it was understandable. He was probably getting nervous. She leaned close to him.

"You should relax."

"I can't," he said back.

Serena shrugged.

"You're going to be great," she said. "I know you will be."

She had a certain twinkle in her eye, because she knew that Harry and Cedric won the tournament together.

"What?" he said looking at her. "Serena, what do you know?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile and turning back to her food.

Dumbledore stood up at that moment and silence fell around the hall. He announced that in only a matter of minutes he would ask everyone to make their way down to the Quidditch Stadium, but for right now, only the champions were to go with Mr. Bagman.

Serena grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You'll be great," she said.

"Good luck Harry," Mrs. Weasley called.

"You'll do fine Harry," Hermione said from the other side of the table. Ron gave Harry a nod of the head and Serena released his hand. He made his way out with the other champions and Mr. Bagman who was walking with his normal bounce in his step.

Serena watched as the five people left the Great Hall.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said reassuring herself more then anyone. She looked just as nervous as Harry had. Her skin was white and she was holding her own hands. "He'll be just fine…we did all those spells."

"Hermione," Serena said taking her hands from across the table. "Relax or you'll make us all nervous."

Hermione nodded and tried to relax. Five minutes later, Dumbledore stood up again and told everyone to make their way out to the Quidditch Stadium where the third task was about to begin. Serena sat with the Weasley's and Hermione near the Gryffindor section of the stands. She was looking out at the Quidditch field with wide eyes. She bit her bottom lip, Harry was going to have a harder time then she thought.

The whole field was now a giant maze. They were sitting near the entrance of it where Bagman was stand with the four champions. Serena could see Professor McGonagall, Moody, Flitwick, and Hagrid approaching them. They spoke to the four champions and Bagman then separated around the maze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats!" roared Bagman's voice through the stadium. Serena smiled with excitement as the stadium grew quiet. "We are now about to begin the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Let me remind you of the scores right now. Tied for first place, with eight five points each are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter—" The stands, which were made up of mostly Hogwarts students, roared with support for their champions. "—both representing Hogwarts School! In second place, with eight points, Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute! And finally, in third place, Miss Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy!"

Serena saw Harry waving up at them in the stands and beamed.

"Harry's waving at us!" she said.

All of them waved back with beaming smiles. They saw Harry smile back.

"Now, on the whistle, Harry and Cedric!" Bagman boomed. "Three—Two—One—"

There was a blast from Bagman's whistle and Harry and Cedric were off into the maze. Only a few moments after the two Hogwarts students had entered the maze Bagman whistled again and Krum entered the maze, and shortly after that Fleur entered.

Serena sat back in her seat. Now all they could do was wait. The crowd was silent after the last whistle for a few moments. Eventually people started talking quickly and excitedly, waiting for the out come of the third task. It wasn't long before screams started to erupt from the maze. People gripped the arms of their seats to see if any red sparks came up from the sky, but none did.

"I bet it was Fleur," said Hermione. "That pansy of a girl couldn't have made it that far into the maze."

"Hermione," Serena said with surprise, but they both smiled and looked back out at the maze as red sparks flew up in the air. Hermione grabbed onto Serena's arm and squealed.

"You don't think it was Harry?" she hissed with fear.

"Hermione," Serena hissed back with pain from Hermione's nails digging into her skin. "Can I have my arm back?"

"Huh, what? Oh," Hermione released Serena's arm.

"No, I don't think it was Harry," Serena sighed rubbing her arm.

Bagman's voice boomed around the stadium.

"Viktor Krum sent up red sparks, removing himself from the third task," he said. There were cheers around the stadium and groins from Durmstrang students. "Fleur Delacour has been found in the maze, and is also out of the task. Our two champions for Hogwarts are now left in the maze!"

There were more wild cheers in the stands and Serena clapped and yelled for Harry. But a sinking feeling came over her and she felt a throb in her head.

Something wasn't right. Serena felt a soft chill come over her and she knew that something was going very wrong in the maze. She stood up and looked around the crowd of people in the stands.

"Serena," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone."

"Harry's not back yet."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Serena is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yea," Serena said. "Hermione, can you see Parrish?"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Just look and fast! Something isn't right…"

"So you need him!?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked around the stadium fast.

"There," she said pointing to the stand next to them. "The third bench up. He's sitting with the other Ravenclaws and Beauxbatons students."

"Thanks," Serena said leaving her seat.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after her. Serena just waved back and rushed down the steps of the stands.

She had to get to Parrish. He was the only way she'd be able to get a vision right now. Serena had the gut feeling that Voldemort was going to return now, and he somehow needed Harry to do it. She was sure that if she touched Parrish she'd be able to get a vision off of him because his Father would be there tonight, to see Voldemort return in the flesh and Harry tortured.

She reached the stands. Parrish was in the middle of the row, sitting next to Cerise. Serena cringed.

"Parrish!" she called.

Parrish heard his name and looked over at her. He stood up and frowned slightly.

"What?"

Serena began to walk past the other people in the row of seats, trying not to get to close to them.

"Serena what are you doing?" Parrish asked as she got closer.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now?" he questioned.

"Excuse me we're trying to watch the task," said Cerise next to him. Serena shook her head and ignored her. She had reached Parrish and looked him straight in the eye.

"Catch me," she whispered.

"What?"

The moment he spoke she touched his arm and a chill shot through her body. She smiled, thankful that it had worked, and let sleep take her. Parrish frowned deeply and grabbed onto Serena's body before it hit the ground. He lifted her up, cradled her in his arms as the crowd near him gasped with shock.

"What'd she do, faint?" Cerise called. "That girl is completely mad!"

"Shut up Cerise!" Parrish snapped.

He began to climb over the other students to get out of the stands. He had to find Dumbledore. Serena would want to speak to Dumbledore when she woke up. Part of his blood was boiling that she had come to him to force a vision, but he knew in the bottom of his hear that it must be important.

Serena saw Cedric's body fall to the ground after Pettigrew shouted the killing curse. She ran to his body, just like she had in her visions of Rebecca's death, and looked with horror at the beautiful boy who was now dead. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes and she looked around the grave yard that they were in. Harry was trapped between the strong, stone arms of a statue as Pettigrew lit a fire under a cauldron, and began to make a potion. Horror came over Serena as she watched him draw a bone from under the grave that Harry was trapped over, cut off his own hand over the pot, and cut open Harry's arm for his blood. Then, Pettigrew dropped the baby like creature from Serena's past dreams into the cauldron and she prayed that it would drown.

She could see Harry near by with his eyes closed tightly and then he screamed in complete agony. She knew it was his scar because she felt her head beginning to pulse with pain. And just like in her dreams before, a pale thin white body stood up out of the cauldron. Serena covered her mouth as the piercing red eyes of Lord Voldemort looked at her like she was actually there in his presence as Pettigrew began to dress him in black robes.

Serena's eyes opened and she lurched in Parrish's arms. He stopped dead on the stairs of the stadium, but lost his footing as she moved and the two of them went flying down the stairs. Serena sat up at the bottom and looked at Parrish.

"Parrish," she said crawling to him afraid that she had caused him serious injury.

He sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked with anger. Serena helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I needed to force a vision and you're the only one I could think of…because your Father is there now...I need to find Dumbledore. Where is he sitting?"

"With the other judges," said Parrish. He grabbed her hand before she could run off. "What did you see?"

"It happened, now, tonight," she said. "I have to find Dumbledore. Voldemort returned and Harry's in dangerous. Cedric's dead—"

Serena stopped dead. Cedric Diggory was dead.

"What did you say?" Parrish asked holding her tight. "Serena?"

"No, I have to go—"

There was a gasp from the whole crowd and utter silence fell in the entire stadium. Serena looked around, what happened? Something had happened. She raced forward to the edge of the staircase, where she would be able to see the field, Parrish following her. Her eyes fell on Harry, lying on the ground holding the Triwizard cup and Cedric's arm. He was crying and gasping. There were sudden screams around the stadium as people realized that Cedric Diggory was dead. Dumbledore was rushing forward with the other judges and some Professors.

"I'm too late," Serena whispered with shock. "I'm too late."

Guilt welled up inside of Serena and she sat down on the wooden stairs as tears filled her eyes. She had been too late again, just like she had been with her Mother. She had foreseen Cedric's death and she couldn't have saved him. At the thought of her failure she began to sob. She felt Parrish's presences next to her, but did nothing. She couldn't stop crying.

"You can't save everyone," he whispered in her ear.


	21. Life Hasn't Changed, it's More Dangerous

Serena looked at Parrish and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"W-what?" she choked.

"Serena," he said taking her hands. "You were given your gift for a reason, not necessarily to save everyone whom you see get hurt or killed, but to be prepared for it."

Serena looked at Parrish seriously and nodded, not really taking in what he had said.

"Come on," he said pulling her up. "We need to get you to Professor Dumbledore."

Serena didn't argue with him. He was holding her hand and leading her out of the stadium. People were suddenly all around, moving to get back to the castle.

"Serena!" called Mrs. Weasley's voice as they were making their way up the hill to the castle. "Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley moving forward with Bill, Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"I imagine with Dumbledore," she said.

"We were going to the hospital wing," said Parrish.

"What do you have to do with this?" asked Ron.

"Ron," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Don't be rude! Inside! Let's go to the hospital wing. They'll take him there he's probably injured."

Parrish glared at Ron and pulled Serena forward. They all made their way quickly through the castle to the hospital wing. Serena frowned as they entered. She wasn't expecting to be brought back in her so quickly.

"Excuse me," said Madame Pomphrey emerging from her office. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're looking for Harry Potter," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I can assure you he's not here—"

"—then where would he be?" snapped Mrs. Weasley like a whip. "He's been injure in the maze and I want to see him.

Serena looked at Parrish.

"He must be with Dumbledore, in his office," she said sitting down on the bed. "Thank you for coming up here with me. You don't have to stay though."

Parrish looked at her and nodded.

"Alright," he said slowly and awkwardly. "How are you feeling after…the other night?"

"Just fine," she said.

He nodded again.

"I'll see you around."

"Yea," Serena said. "Thanks again."

Parrish bit his bottom lip, but said nothing else. He turned and waved from the hospital wing door. Serena mouthed good bye and he disappeared. She leaned back in the bed, up against the pillows calmer then the rest of the people in the room. Poor Madame Pomphrey was being harassed by the others who were still demanding to know where Harry was.

Suddenly the doors opened and Harry and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing followed with a large shaggy black dog. Everyone around Madame Pomphrey whipped around to see them, and Serena jumped off the bed at the sight of the dog.

"Harry! Oh—"

Dumbledore stepped in front of her to prevent her from reaching Harry.

"Molly," he said. "please listen to me. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight and he just relived it for me. He needs some sleep, peace and quiet. You will all be allowed to stay here if you don't ask him questions and give him some space. I don't want you questioning him until he is ready to talk."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked at the others.

"Did you hear that? He needs quiet!"

"Headmaster," said Madame Pomphrey eyeing the black dog with a disapproving eye.

"This dog will remain with Harry. I can assure you he is very well trained," Dumbledore said. He looked at Harry. "I will be back here to see you Harry as soon as I have spoken with Fudge. I want you to stay here tomorrow until I have addressed the school. Try and get some rest."

Dumbledore disappeared out of the room and Serena went straight to the black dog. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry some pajama's and pulled the curtains closed around him.

"What are you doing here?"

The dog barked and licked her cheek.

"Yea, that's what I thought," Serena smiled a little and rubbed his head. She frowned slightly and the dog looked at her with questioning eyes. "I couldn't save him Snuffles. I saw it happen and I couldn't save Cedric."

Serena was sure that if her Father was in his human form he would have told her the same thing as Parrish. You can't save everyone. She stood up straight as the others walked around the curtain to sit next to Harry. Serena patted the bed sitting next to him and Snuffles jumped up on it. Serena laid down on the bed as Snuffles made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

Once Harry had fallen asleep from the potion Madame Pomphrey had given him the room was perfectly quiet. Serena closed her eyes tightly and fell asleep too with her head pressed comfortably into the pillow. It wasn't until a strong voice was yelling near by that she woke up.

When she sat up in the bed, she saw that Harry was awake and trying to sit up in bed, but Mrs. Weasley was holding him down. The argument that was going on was between Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. Harry had appeared to jump in and was arguing, naming names of Death Eaters he had seen in the grave yard.

"He just can't be back Dumbledore…he just can't be," Fudge sighed in disbelief.

Snape strode forward and pulled back the arm of his shirt exposing his white pale skin. There was a dark tattoo on his forearm, and he showed it to Fudge, who jumped and recoiled from him.

"There," Snape hissed violently with frustration. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had this signed burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater we were to Disapparate and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff fled because this mark burned. He has returned with a vengeance Minister."

Fudge was leaning away from Snape and looking at him like he was crazy. He looked at Dumbledore sharply with a harsh glare.

"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at Dumbledore," he said fiercely. " but I have heard enough! I have no more to add. I will be in touch Dumbledore to discuss the running of this school! I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost left before he turned around sharply and dropped a bag of galleons on Harry's bed.

"Your winnings Mr. Potter," he said shortly. Then he disappeared. Dumbledore turned sharply to the group around Harry's bed.

"There is much to do," he said. "Molly, am I right to assume that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice. "We know what Fudge is. He's held Arthur back in the Ministry because he thinks Arthur lacks proper Wizarding pride."

"Then I need you to send a message to him," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified at once, and he is well placed at the Ministry to inform those who aren't as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill standing up quickly. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Tell him what has happened and that I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will have to be discreet. If Fudge thinks I'm interfering at the Ministry—"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He clapped Harry on the shoulder, kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek good bye and pulled on a cloak as he left the room.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said looking at her. "I would like to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. And if she'll consent to come, Madame Maxime as well."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomphrey. "Will you please go down to Professor Moody's office? I'm sure you'll find a house-elf named Winky in great distress. Please take her back to the kitchen where Dobby will be able to help her."

"Very well," she said looking startled. She left quickly too with no other questions.

Dumbledore looked at the black down that was near the bed Serena was lying on.

"Now," he said. "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

Serena beamed as her Father appeared in his human form. He looked frail and pale, like he had when he first escaped Azkaban. Serena jumped off the bed and was in his arms instantly, just as Mrs. Weasley let out a scream of horror.

"Sirius Black!"

"Mum, shut up!" said Ron over his Mother. "It's okay!"

"Hey Surry," Sirius said rubbing his fingers through her hair. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey," she said.

"You can't save everyone you know," he said looking at her seriously. "Your Mother couldn't save everyone either."

"I know," she whispered with a nod of the head.

"Him!" snarled Snape. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here on my invitation," said Dumbledore coolly. "As are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Serena was glaring at Snape just as harshly as her Father. She was still folded in his arms tightly.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore. "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Slowly, still glaring at each other with loathing, the two reached out and shook hands. Serena was still holding Sirius when they shook, and smiled a little when they let go extremely fast.

"Now," said Dumbledore standing between them. "I have work for both of you. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher—the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But—" Harry said sitting up on his bed.

Serena pulled out of his arms and leaned against the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest. She felt the same way Harry did. Sirius had just arrived, why did he have to go so quickly?

"You'll both see me very soon," he said to Harry and Serena. He gripped Serena's shoulder tightly and forced a smile. He looked at Harry. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yea," Harry sighed. "Yea…of course I do."

Serena nodded.

"You have to help them," she whispered.

Sirius smiled and pinched her cheek. He kissed her forehead then took Harry's hand, giving him a firm squeeze.

"Be good," he muttered.

He transformed into a dog quickly and ran from the room. He disappeared behind the closing door and was gone. Serena frowned but stood up straighter. She was used to him not being there. This would be no different. At least now he was doing something good.

"Severus," said Dumbledore. "You know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready…you're prepared…"

"I am," said Snape.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore. Everyone watched as Snape followed Sirius out of the room. Dumbledore looked at them all. "I must go downstairs. I must see the Diggorys. Harry—take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

Harry sat on his bed staring at the bag of money that was on the table next to him.

"I don't want it," he said picking it up and pushing it towards Mrs. Weasley. "You have it. Anyone can take it. It shouldn't have been mine. It should have been Cedric's."

"It wasn't your fault Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I told him to take the cup with me," he whispered.

There was a loud slam and everyone looked over at Hermione who was by the window. Serena frowned.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took the rest of his potion and relaxed into his bed. Serena wished she could have some of that potion.

"I think I'm going back to the dormitory," she whispered sadly.

"You don't want to stay here?" Ron asked.

"I need to tell Kendra and Amber that everything is okay," she said. "Well everything isn't okay…but Harry is okay."

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Good bye Serena," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye."

Serena left the hospital wing and stopped before the staircase, leaning against the wall as tears took control of her. She began to sob into her hand uncontrollably. Everything seemed so wrong. Despite Harry being alive and safe he was in more danger now then he had been ever in his life. Cedric Diggory was dead, and now, everything her Father had told her about—the fear, the pain, confusion—it was all real. Everything Alice Belle had lived to fight against was back in full swing. Voldemort had returned and now, life wouldn't be the same.

**When **she found her sisters in the common room she wasn't surprised to see their worried faces. She sat down next to the fire and explained to them everything that had happened over the course of the evening. Kendra and Amber both looked pale by the end of it, and were silent.

"Father has left. He's going to stay with Remus Lupin for awhile," said Serena.

"Professor Lupin?"

Serena nodded her head.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year," Kendra said.

"He's your Godfather," said Serena to Amber.

"My Godfather?" Amber stammered. "Are you sure?"

Serena nodded.

"He told me."

Amber bit her lip and frowned.

"Everything is going to change now," Kendra whispered. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know," whispered Serena. "I mean…yea, but we still have each other."

"What about Amelia?" Amber whispered.

"What about her?" Kendra asked sharply.

"What do you think she's going to think about all this?"

Serena shrugged.

"Who cares what she thinks?"

The three laughed lightly. Amber leaned forward and took Kendra and Serena's hands.

"We'll still have each other," she whispered. They all squeezed each others hands and smiled.

"That should be enough for now," said Serena joking.

A few days later Serena found herself back on the Hogwarts Express. She sat on the train with Kendra and Amber, and slept most of the way. She didn't have any visions though, which she was thankful for. When they arrived at King's Cross Station, she found Harry and the others on the platform.

"We'll be seeing you," she said hugging him tightly. "Be good."

"I will," he said.

"See you Ron, Hermione," Serena said with a wave.

Kendra had spotted their grandparents and were heading over towards them.

"Bye girls," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll write to you, see if you can spend some of the summer with us."

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Serena with a smile and wave.

As she walked over towards her grandparents someone grabbed her arm. She turned sharply into Parrish's chest and sighed with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" she snapped rubbing her nose. He smiled down at her.

"Sorry," he said. "Just wanted to say good bye, and have a good summer."

"I'll try to," she said. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long one."

Parrish looked around them and nodded.

"Not many people seem to notice the change."

"How should they respond?" whispered Serena. "Life hasn't changed, it's just become more dangerous."

"I don't think that's a good thing," Parrish said.

"Only leads to more adventure," Serena said with a smile. Parrish's smile grew bigger. "I'll see you."

"Right," he said as she walked away and waved to him. "Be safe."

"You too!" she called back.

She reached her grandparents and hugged them in greeting.

"All set?" Tim asked looking at her in the eye. "How was your year Surry?"

"It could have been better Grandpapa," she said forcing a smile.

He pinched her cheek with his own grin as Amelia joined them with her bags. The three girls looked at Amelia with a harsh eye, but said nothing to her. Serena frowned slightly. It was going to be a long summer indeed.


	22. From Tannin

It has been brought to my attention that there are a great deal of misspellings (and other minor errors) in my story. I do apology for that, and if it were not for the fact that this story has been complete for sometime I would go back and edit the mistakes. Forgive me if it takes away from the story. Sometimes when we reread things we read them the way we want them and we don't see the smallest mistake. I appreciate those that have alerted me to the errors (like my spelling of Slytherin), but please understand why I haven't gone back to correct those errors.

I will strive much harder and edit the upcoming chapters for the final installment of the Black Legacy, _Till Death_, more careful. Thank you for your time and dedication to Serena and the battles that she fights everyday, inside and out. You all help her more then you know.

So signed,

Gabriel Tannin


End file.
